


Еще одна из рода Клер

by RoksiG



Category: 14th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: Хорошо воспитанная благородная девушка не станет перечить родителям и опекунам и с благодарностью примет их волю, даже если вопрос касается ее замужества. А что если ей предложат самой найти мужа? Прислушаться к сердцу или разуму? И что, если это очередная ловушка и от нее все равно ничего не зависит?
В тексте использована поэзия автора начала XIII века Пейре де Бержака (перевод Валентины Дынник).
Время событий - то же, что в "Трех веснах. Начало". Но теперь история второй сестрички Клер.





	1. Chapter 1

Предательница!

Кто бы мог представить, что ей так будет не хватать Элинор. Не хватать настолько, что иногда, забыв, что ее уже вот так просто рядом не будет, Маргарита звала старшую сестру, а потом оглядывалась, не получив ответа. Такая глупость: смутить сестру, сообщив, что разгадала ее тайну, а потом рассказать ей о своей. Не всё, конечно, а только часть, чтобы связать Элинор обещанием, а значит - немного обуздать.

— Господь противится завистникам, — сказала строгая дама Мод, прервав язвительное замечание Маргариты по поводу старшей сестры. — Настанет и ваш черед.

Ничего она не понимала, всезнающая дама Мод. Разве можно испытывать зависть, получив желаемое? Сколько раз Маргарита представляла, насколько прекрасной была бы ее жизнь, не стой на пути Элинор. И вот сестра ушла. Теперь Маргарита и никто другой принцесса Каэрфилли. А радости нет.

Может, в чем-то дама Мод права. Судьба Маргариты так и не решена. Даже сводной сестре Марии, хоть она и намного младше Маргариты, дед нашел супруга. Глупо накручивать себя, что останешься навсегда старой девой. Маргарита де Клер — хороша собой и не абы кто, чтобы ее попечители не нашли ей достойную партию. И на прошедший праздник была надежда хоть немного заглянуть за завесу будущего. И было такое чудесное начало… И было ведь все, и одновременно не было ничего… И еще, кажется, ее сердце разбито любовной болезнью или колдовством. Маргарита взяла лист бумаги и уголек, закрыла глаза и представила матушкиного супруга — не та честь, чтобы им излечивать хворобу, но его она видела чаще, чем хотелось. Затем, открыв глаза, она уверенными движениями нанесла несколько линий. Результат понравился ей и она снова взялась за свою «ненужную» работу.

Но очень скоро Маргарита рассерженно выкинула пергамент в огонь: бесполезно — в чертах сэра Ральфа проступал сын колдуньи.

— Ну что же. Если мой будущий муж не будет со мной любезен, то я позволю тебе стать моим рыцарем, — пообещала она кому-то в огне.

**  
— Может такое случиться, что Его Милость любезный дед Эдуард уже нашел мне мужа? Тогда на празднике мы бы узнали друг друга, — осторожно попыталась приоткрыть завесу будущего Маргарита, задав уж очень сокровенный для нее вопрос леди-матери.

— Может случиться так, что сердце тебе подскажет, и ты сама выберешь себе достойного мужа, — тепло улыбнулась Джоанна Акрская.

— Мое сердце еще так молодо, может и ошибиться, принимая позолоту за чистое золото. В выборе мужа я хотела бы положиться на совет людей мудрых и опытных, — Маргарита потерлась щекой о плечо матери, ласкаясь как кошка.  
— Моя разумная и послушная дочь, — Джоанна обняла дочь, поцеловала в лоб.

Сидящая по другую сторону от матери Элинор недовольно фыркнула. Маргарите достаточно было только чуть повернуть голову и незаметно скривить рожицу, чтобы окончательно утвердить свою победу и испортить настроение старшей сестре. Хоть Элинор и считала, что из-за ее скорого замужества все должны были просто крутиться вокруг нее, как светила вокруг земли, но битву за внимание и любовь матери Маргарита у нее выиграла. Поездка оказалась приятной и достаточно веселой. Элинор, вся погруженная в мысли о будущем замужестве, была непривычно тиха, а потому некому было соперничать в острословии с Маргаритой.

Слова матери заставили Маргариту задуматься и ненадолго притихнуть. Она прекрасно понимала, какой ей нужен муж: знатный, богатый, который хорошо бы к ней относился и позволял некоторые вольности. Если к тому же он будет молод и хорош собою, то это только награда Маргарите за долгое ожидание. Выбрать мужа самой — такое ей даже в голову прийти не могло, и сравнимо было с подстрекательством к бунту.

Весь день прибытия в Лондон был посвящен суете обустройства семейства Джоанны Акрской в Вестминстерском дворце. Элинор, конечно же, достался лучший уголок, но она абсолютно не проявляла радости.

— Неблагодарная сестричка! Ты же не жертвенный агнец, а блюдо, которое подадут после лебедей. Что скажут о нашем щедром деде, когда увидят, что яство испортилось?

— Желаешь — можем поменяться, — огрызнулась Элинор.

— Твое кислое лицо — на мое свежее и приятное? — Маргарита мягко провела пальцем от виска до кончика подбородка. — Даже за мужа-властителя земель не соглашусь.

— У тебя пока нет никакого. И кто его знает, когда появится.

Такая Элинор Маргарите нравилась гораздо больше, чем Элинор - несчастная невеста, погруженная в свои мысли: еще чуть-чуть и им снова удастся завязать словесный поединок.

— Лучше уж такой муж, чем мальчишка, поднятый к вершинам света усилиями отца!

— Ты что-то знаешь?! — Надеждам Маргариты не суждено было сбыться. Элинор крепко сжала ее запястья. Неужели невесты к свадьбе так глупеют, и подобная участь ждет и саму Маргариту? — Ты его видела?

— Как я могла его видеть? Я же все время с тобой была.

— И правда, — Элинор, снова сама не своя, отвернулась от сестры.

— Но раз тебе его не показывают, то он страшен как Сатана из ада: огромная бородавка на щеке и кривые зубы, — зло засмеялась Маргарита.

— А еще один глаз косит, а другой совсем пеленой покрыт, — вдруг подхватила Элинор.

— А еще он хром и крив и нос изъеден оспой, — продолжала Маргарита.

— Не может быть! — младшая из сестер де Клер Елизавет все шутки старших принимала за чистую монету.

— Еще как может! — заверила ее Маргарита, — Иначе почему нам его еще не предъявили?

— Бедная Нора. Что же делать?

— Ничего. Лишь бы с ним давался замок и земля. Мы с ним пойдем прогуляться по стене. И вдруг налетит внезапный ветер, и…

— Вы смеетесь? — Елизавет гневно приподняла брови.

— Ты только сейчас догадалась? — Маргарита и Элинор поддались приступу внезапного смеха. Елизавет, вместо того, чтобы дуть губы, засмеялась вместе с ними. Зато сердился, раздувая щеки и уперев кулаки в бока, их сводный брат Томас. Его родные сестры, Джоанна и Мария, ничего не понимая, переводили взгляд с одной сестры на другую.

— Вот они, мои красавицы! — их дед, король Эдуард, с сопровождающими вошел так неожиданно, что смех и разговоры разом стихли. Девочки, кроме маленькой Джоанны, почтительно склонились.

Небольшой столик посреди комнаты наполнялся подарками — фруктами и сладостями, тканями, мехами и украшениями. Девочки понимали, что все эти богатства должны перейти в их владение, а потому время от времени бросали туда любопытные взгляды.

— Ну а тебе, моя дорогая, особый дар, — Эдуард подошел к замершей, испуганной Марии. — Я нашел тебе достойного супруга.

— А мне?!

Маргарите следовало быть сдержанней. Она прекрасно это понимала, но несправедливость казалась столь возмутительной, что гнев так и вырвался наружу. Мария тем временем, пока внимание перекинулось на смутьянку Маргариту, спряталась за юбкой дамы Мод.

— Всему свое время, моя нетерпеливая Мэг, — засмеялся Эдуард. — А что бы пожелала моя дорогая Нора? — он подошел к старшей из сестер Клер.

— Перекинуться с будущим мужем хоть парой слов, до того времени, как священник соединит наши руки, — гордо вскинула голову Элинор.

— Всему свое время, — уже сурово повторил их дед.

Как-то разом утратив интерес к беседе с внучками, он направился к выходу.

— Может, он действительно косой и горбатый, — полушепотом предположила Елизавет.

— Помолчи, — прошипела Элинор сквозь зубы.

Маргарита же на цыпочках последовала за дедом.

— Смотри внимательно за Норой. Как бы что не выкинула, — предупредил король Эдуард бледную даму с глазами, выпученными как у маринованной сельди.

К Маргарите и к младшим девочкам должны были приставить дам-«надзирательниц». Пока же их развели по комнатам. Невесте Элинор повезло иметь личные покои, тогда как Маргарите приходилось ютиться в смежной комнате с сестрами и спать на одном с ними ложе. По правде сказать, кровать была по-королевски роскошной и огромной. Вечер наступил так скоро, что только диву можно было даваться. Маргарита отделила свою половину, выставив вдоль границы подушку. Вторую половину она милостиво отдала трем сестрам. Так они и лежали: устроившаяся со всем возможным комфортом одинокая Маргарита, и матушка-птица Елизавет, по бокам которой, как птенчики, тесно прижимались малышки Мария и Джоанна. Мария таинственным полушепотом рассказывала о своей первой встрече с будущими родственниками. Ее велели раздеть, а взрослые внимательно рассматривали. Потом они сказали, что Мария хорошо сложена и сможет стать матерью, разрешили служанке ее одеть и отпустили. Но прежде дали испанский апельсин и немного орехов в сахаре.

— Подумаешь! Помню, Нора устроила такой скандал, когда ее на смотринах просто попросили поднять юбку. А ей за это куклу подарили, — проворчала Маргарита.

— Вы обо мне говорите?

Вот только вспомнишь! Из соседней комнаты появилась босая, в одной ночной сорочке Элинор. Она откинула так тщательно устраиваемое Маргаритой пограничное сооружение и сама устроилась вместо него.

— Не можешь уснуть? — поинтересовалась курочка-наседка Елизавет.

— Как представлю чудовище из болот, так в дрожь бросает… А тут еще этот шум.

— Ой! — разом испуганно воскликнули Мария и Джоанна.

Малышки уже забыли рассказ о найденном на болотах близ Лондона скелете огромного то ли волка, то ли собаки.  
— Не надо поминать нечисть на ночь глядя, — с укором сказала Елизавет.

— Муж твой чудовище с болот, вот тебе и не спится, — буркнула Маргарита. Ей шум за стенами замка совсем не мешал, а вот бессмысленные разговоры - еще как.

— Может и так, — неожиданно согласилась Элинор и попыталась прижаться к Маргарите, — Брррр! Холодные ноги!  
— Вот и иди к себе, — брыкнула сестру Маргарита.

— Тогда дай тебя обниму, — заграбастала несопротивляющуюся Марию Элинор.

— Это не любовь! Она просто мерзнет и пытается согреться! — не из доброты, а просто, чтобы досадить старшей сестре, сказала Маргарита.

— Может и так, а может и не так. Все-таки я последние дни с вами, — ответила Элинор.

— Я тоже! — тихо произнесла Мария. — Я не вернусь домой. Теперь я принадлежу мужу, — голос девочки дрогнул, как будто она проглотила всхлипывание.

— Ты слишком юная, вернешься домой, а вот лет через семь тебя отдадут мужу.

— Нет, — упорствовала Мария. — Так сказала леди-мать. Я буду жить в монастыре, пока не расцвету и не смогу подарить мужу наследников.

— Так случается со всеми женщинами рано или поздно. Если его нашел для тебя дедушка, то, несомненно, он будет хорошим мужем, — утешительно произнесла Элинор. — Хочешь спою для тебя?

— Да.

— И я не откажусь тебя послушать, сестрица, — сказала Елизавет.

— И я! — вторила ей Джоанна.

— Спой «Почему б у Лондона не плескаться морю?», — высказала пожелание Мария.

— Мое желание никому не интересно, — буркнула Маргарита.

Элинор запела когда-то услышанную забавную песенку. Маргарита песенка тоже была по душе, но после второй строки сестра заменила все слава на «ла-ла-ла» и эти «ла-ла-ла» становились бесконечными. Потому Маргарита отвернулась на бок, натянула одеяло настолько, насколько смогла захватить и попыталась заснуть. Набитая лавандой подушка так чудесна пахла, что сон очень скоро забрал ее в свои объятья.


	2. Chapter 2

— Но матушка! — Элинор скривившись, безуспешно пыталась выдавить слезу. Старшая сестра пребывала в отчаянье: ее попытка обойти дедовский запрет, заручившись поддержкой тети, претерпела крах. Оставался еще крохотный шанс, что растроганная неподдельным горем племянницы Елизавет Рудландская снова поговорит с королем и тот смягчится, узнав, как плачет его любимица. Вот только в глазах ее вместо соленой воды сверкали гневные искорки, голос звучал хоть и тихо, но не кротко — сердито и даже злобно. Вместо кроткой жертвенной овечки перед Джоанной Акрской и ее сестрой стояла рассерженная кошка, которую злой мальчишка схватил за хвост.

— Мне стыдно за тебя, Нора! Взрослая девица, а ведешь себя как дитя малое. Скоро тебе не придется безоговорочно подчиняться приказам деда как опекуна, а только как короля. Пока же терпи, — наставительным тоном начала леди Джоанна, но тут же добавила смягчившись. — Ничего примечательного в этой прогулке нет. Ты все видела день назад, когда мы добирались сюда. Я остаюсь во дворце, да и твои сестры тоже. Поверь мне, мы найдем, чем здесь занять время, чтобы не скучать.

— Нет ничего примечательного в выезде, организованном королевой? — чуть ли не взвизгнула непокорная дочь. — Разве не станет проявлением неуважения наш отказ?

— Нора права, — неожиданно вступила в разговор Маргарита. Она услышала, как облегченно вздохнула Элинор и сжала ее руку, почувствовав поддержку, и только потом продолжила. — Несправедливо, да и неучтиво, что из-за того, что Норе запрещено покидать замок до официальных празднеств, мы все должны сидеть взаперти и игнорировать приглашение королевы.

Острые ногти Элинор просто-таки впились в ее ладонь.

— Мэг, с каких пор ты полюбила верховую езду? — обернулась ко второй дочери Джоанна.

Матушка знала обо всех слабостях и страхах Маргариты. К последнему относилась ее боязнь лошадей. Все из-за досадного происшествия, случившегося с нею еще в раннем детстве. Они с сестрой только-только начали обучаться верховой езде. Маргарита гордилась, что хоть Элинор и считалась старшей, но сели на лошадь они одновременно. Одновременно им и передали в руки поводья, чтобы девочки впервые сами управляли лошадками, а не доверялись конюхам. Поначалу все шло хорошо, но либо Маргарита оказалась слишком самонадеянной, либо, как пояснял потом конюх, пони укусил овод, и тот сбросил маленькую всадницу, а потом пробежал просто над нею, распластанной по земле. К счастью для девочки, на ней не оказалось ни царапинки. Хоть кости были целы, что-то сломалось внутри Маргариты: всего в долю мгновения она из королевы мира превратилась в нечто ничтожное и беспомощное. Когда, убедившись, что все якобы обошлось без последствий, ее попытались снова посадить на пони, чтобы изгнать страх, она зашлась плачем, схожим на припадок. Тогда ее оставили в покое: успокоится и все пройдет. Не прошло. Даже спустя годы, при мысли, что ей придется сесть на лошадь, Маргарита чувствовала, как все внутри сжималось и члены цепенели. Потому и предпочитала она, обложившись подушками, в путешествиях до ломоты костей трястись в колымагах, чем пересесть хоть на короткое время на лошадь.

— Прогулочные лошади в конюшнях нашего деда смирны, а всадники, что их будут вести — умелы, — Маргарита понимала, что краткий миг превосходства над сестрой обойдется ей очень дорого. Ничего такого она не планировала, все произошло по какому-то наитию. Мысль о том, что она получит то, что недоступно Элинор, только придала азарта, но пришла она после отчаянного прозрения — если вот так просто сидеть с сестрами и ничего не делать, то ничего и не случится: не найдет она себе мужа. — Если даже тетушка Елизавет в ее ожидании может положиться на них, то что уж говорить обо мне.

— Это правда? — изумленная Джоанна обернулась к сестре.

— Вот плутовка! — Елизавет одарила племянницу, раскрывшую ее тайну, веселым, никак не сердитым взглядом. — Да, Джо, это правда. Не сердись: из-за твоих птенцов я просто не успела рассказать об этом.

Принцессе Елизавете, графине Херефорд, было от чего опасаться недоброго глаза. В двадцать четыре года во втором браке она все еще оставалась бездетной. Ее первый муж Иоганн Голландский умер, не оставив наследников, но не по причине бесплодности жены. Во втором браке один за другим появились сначала девочка, потом мальчик, уходившие в иной мир, не прожив и года. Тетушка Елизавет для Маргариты была из тех редких женщин, которыми она восхищалась. С твердым характером и утонченной внешностью, словно сошедшая с картины в книге, где обитали прекрасные дамы, возвышенные и почти неземные. Украдкой Маргарита любовалась тетушкой. Кажется, природа, создавая ее, выверила все до волоска, чуть длиннее была бы изящная шея или тонкие пальцы, чуть уже плечи или тонкая талия, чуть меньше глаза или нос и любая из этих частей тела могла бы показаться несуразной. Ростом она, как и все дети Эдуарда Длинноногого, пошла в отца и в семью. Если бы была возможность, Маргарита тут же схватила бы лист бумаги и уголек и запечатлела родственницу такой, как видела ее сейчас. Кожаный филет поддерживал просторное покрывало, скрывающее темно-русые волосы, оставляя их немного открытыми на лбу и на висках. Подбородок графини Херефорд хоть и вдавался немного назад, но был украшен маленькой ямочкой, а кожа была плотной и нежно розовой, без единой даже мелкой складочки или намека на обвислость. Заключить такой подбородок в барбет, ухищрение стареющей Алиеноры Аквитанской, означало бы испортить линию лица. Может, заправленное в платье покрывало, открывающее подбородок и почти всю шею и выглядело несколько небрежно, но это была преднамеренная небрежность — словно ветерок поиграл. Наряд тетушки Елизаветы тоже был каким-то небрежно домашним — нижнее платье винного цвета без пуговиц, с рукавами вроде как и не широкими, но и не слишком зауженными, только у запястья лежавшими плотно. Верхнее платье того же цвета, но несколько темнее, скрепленное с одного бока запутанной золотой шнуровкой, составляющей узор из изгибов и узелков, и такой же небольшой бахромой по широким рукавам.

— Вот устроишь скоро сама свое гнездо, тогда и познаешь всю прелесть порхающих птенчиков, — кивнула головой в сторону стоящих рядом дочерей леди Джоанна.

— Я начинаю понимать нашего отца и сочувствовать ему. Сколько седых волос у него появилось благодаря дочерям, — рассмеялась Елизавет.

— Я могу уйти? — неучтиво и сердито напомнила о себе Элинор.

— Иди, дорогая, — не обращая внимания на нескрываемое недовольство дочери, мягко сказала Джоанна.

Элинор удалилась не бесшумно и неспешно, как должна была бы двигаться благородная дама, а поспешно и нарочно громко топая, словно боевая лошадь. Младшая из сестер Клер Елизавет резко повернула голову вслед уходящей сестре, а потом взглянула на мать.

— Матушка, я…

— Беги за сестрой, — улыбнулась принцесса Джоанна. Елизавет тут же воспользовалась ее разрешением. — Ты тоже, — кивнула она Маргарите.

Та поклонилась тетке, потом матери и послушно удалилась, не торопясь, но и не слишком медленно. В дверях, скрывшись с глаз матери и тети, но оставшись в поле слышимости, она остановилась.

— Не стоит потакать ее капризам. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.

Маргарита замерла: матушка точно говорила про нее. Где-то в глубине души Маргарита надеялась на то, что Джоанна Акрская не согласится отпустить дочь на подобное мероприятие.

— Не будь так строга. Пусть хоть кому-то из вашей семьи удастся повеселиться, — разрушила последнюю надежду Маргариты выйти без последствий из затеянной авантюры тетка Елизавет. — Скажи мне другое: ты действительно согласна на такое жертвоприношение, ради прихоти Неда?

— Разве могу я откровенничать с той, кто не считает меня достойной быть посвященной в некоторые приятные тайны?

— Виновна, виновна! Каюсь! — вскричала Елизавет. — Мне стало дурно, когда твои девочки пытались втянуть меня в заговор против нашего отца. Они испугались, мне пришлось намекнуть, что слабость вызвана совсем не болезнью. Остальное твои сметливые девчонки додумали сами.

— Прощена! — провозгласила Джоанна.

— Но все же! Мы говорили о Неде. Неужели, если он попросит, ты дашь согласие?

— Ты знаешь нашего брата лучше, чем я. Если он что-то надумал, то так просто не оставит. К тому же все будет зависеть от Мэг, а что у нее в голове творится, и тысячи мудрецов не разберутся.

Маргарита напряглась. Сердце сделало гулкий удар. Они говорили о ней. Что от нее могло зависеть? Какое решение она должна принять?

— Прошу тебя, — снова заговорила принцесса Елизавет. — Мое участие в этом деле должно остаться тайной.

— Само собой, — ответила принцесса Джоанна. — Главное сейчас укротить бурю в зародыше. Не сомневайся, ты поступила мудро.

— Думаю, твое решение тоже не лишено мудрости. Плутовке Мэг не найти лучшего покровителя, чем наследный принц.  
— Маргарита?

Маргарита едва сдержалась, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Там за дверью обсуждали ее будущее, а перед нею как из-под земли появилась одна из фрейлин матушки, их дальняя родственница Валентина, отправленная по какому-то поручению.  
— Что стоишь, как соляной столб? Матушка заждалась тебя! — шикнула на нее Маргарита, гордо расправила плечи и прошествовала мимо озадаченной фрейлины.

В покоях дочерей принцессы Джоанны просто на полу, натаскав, откуда только возможно, подушки, чтобы усесться поудобнее, располагался девичий кружок, разбавленный младшим братом Томасом Монтермером. И все взгляды этой компании были прикованы к Элинор, рассказывающей свою очередную историю.

— Где дама Мод? Где Кристина? Что за беспорядок вы тут устроили? — недовольно спросила Маргарита, задом ощущая жесткость кресла без мягкой подушки.

— Они ушли. Здесь и так хватает надсмотрщиков, — Элинор прервала рассказ и гордо осмотрела свою паству.  
— Я согласилась присмотреть за малышами, — смущенно улыбнулась Елизавет.

Маргарита незаметно вздохнула: наивная, глупенькая Лиззи. Младшая из сестер де Клер как-то заявила, что в замужестве у нее будет не менее восьми детишек. Пока же она испытывала себя как мать, возясь с младшими сестрами и братьями. Похоже, няньки раскусили ее, и время от времени пользовались этим.

— Нора рассказывала сказку о нашей Лиззи. Жестокий отец выдал замуж за злого принца из далекой страны. Она сохранила верность своему возлюбленному Хемфри и в знак этого носила девичий венец, — доложил Томми.

— Чем несказанно злила отца короля так, что он однажды этот венец сорвал с ее головы и выбросил в огонь, — гордо восседая в кресле, Маргарита напоминала себе королеву, возвышающуюся над презренными подданными, в роли которых сейчас выступали ее сестры и брат.

— Правда? — удивленно распахнул глаза Томми.

— Да, это правда, — Елизавет неодобрительно покосилась на сестру. Должно быть, до этого момента витиеватый рассказ Элинор еще не дошел, а потому Маргарита, опередив повествование, его попросту испортила. Погладив младшего брата по голове, она произнесла. — Ты все перепутал, малыш. Нора говорила о нашей тете, принцессе Елизавет.

Слишком уж Элинор полагалась на заступничество тетки. Или в истории Елизавет Рудландской она видела нечто личное? Маргарита как-то не задумывалась, что «Светлый рыцарь» сестры, тайна, которая не являлась такой уж тайной, загадочный незнакомец, занимавший ее мысли и появившийся внезапно после объявления о помолвке, мог быть и не ее женихом молодым Диспенсером.

— Я не малыш! — возмутился Томми. Ему Елизавет представлялась скорее прекрасной дамой, чем старшей сестрой или нянькой.

— Я тоже уже не ребенок, — кокетливо тряхнув головкой, вдруг заявила Мария. — У меня муж есть, а у тебя нет. И у тебя тоже! — она ткнула пальцем сначала в Елизавет, потом в Маргариту. — Это вы малыши! За вами надо присматривать!

Была бы ее воля, Маргарита как следует всыпала бы наглой девчонке, посмевшей наступить на ее больную мозоль.

— Ах так! Ничего не расскажу, — Маргарита вздернула подбородок и сложила руки на груди.

— Ты что-то узнала? Мэг, прошу тебя! — разом вскричали Элинор и Елизавет.

— Хорошо. Раз вы так просите… — растягивая слова, продолжила Маргарита. — Одна из нас точно будет на королевской прогулке.

— Вот видишь! — искренне обрадовалась, пусть и чужой удаче, Елизавет.

— Кто? — зная сестру и ожидая подвоха, спросила строго Элинор.

— Не ты!

— Ясно.

На самом деле Маргарита ждала от сестры больших эмоций, чем сухая констатация факта и смирение. Она ожидала какого-то подвоха и оказалась права.

— Ты же не особо хотела присутствовать на этой злополучной прогулке? — слишком уж заискивающе-любезно спросила Элинор, как только у них появилась возможность оказаться наедине.

— Я могла и передумать, не так ли? — безразлично ответила Маргарита. — Просто ради смеха, что ты задумала?

— Я притворюсь больной, чтобы завтра остаться в своих покоях, и никто меня не беспокоил. Ты займешь мое место, а я твое. Фигурой и голосами мы схожи, если лицо прикрыть вуалью, то никто не заметит подмену. Те же, кто мог бы меня опознать, останутся благодаря причуде нашего деда в замке, — обхватив сестру за талию, в самое ухо заговорщицким тоном прошептала Элинор.

— Те, кто останутся в замке, опознают меня. И матушка, и дама Мод прибегут посмотреть, какой недуг поразил их любимую Нору, как только об этом станет известно, — подражая Элинор, прошептала ей на ухо Маргарита.

— Мы выставим все так, словно это обычное ежемесячное кровотечение. Помнишь, дама Мод говорила, что в меня тогда словно дьявол вселяется, потому я могу и обидеть ни за что. Она тогда еще советовала держаться от меня подальше, чтобы он на вас не перепрыгнул. К тому же я вроде как сердита за то, что меня заперли: вот и не хочу никого видеть. Дженни постарается убедить всех в этом. К тому же матушка, даже если и узнает, то не станет выдавать нас деду, — продолжила раскрывать свой план Элинор.

— Скажи лучше, тебя не выдаст! Мне же от нее достанется. Но, даже если мне и повезет, я все равно мало что выигрываю. Тебе достанется прогулка в обществе королевы. А мне? Мне что? Сидеть запертой в комнате и нос бояться показать наружу? — Маргарита возмущенно вскрикнула и отпрянула от сестры.

— Тише! — Элинор с опаской оглянулась: не услышал ли кто их заговор, но кроме Дженни, тенью следовавшей за нею, в покоях никого не было. — Ты восхищалась брошью, подарком мне от нашего деда. Возьми ее себе.

Маргарита задумалась лишь на мгновенье. Брошь действительно была хороша, но…

— За мои мучения ради тебя ты пытаешься мне подсунуть какую-то безделушку? Вот уж не ожидала от тебя такой мелочности, сестрица. Не нужно мне такое одолжение.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь, и я бы с великим удовольствием позволила бы тебе занять мое место у алтаря, но, сама понимаешь, такая подмена невозможна, — в медовый голосок Элинор просочился яд.

— Мужа твоего мне тоже не надо, но ты можешь расплатиться со мной за услугу, отдав кое-что другое.

— Что же? — в глазах Элинор засветилась надежда.

— Дженни.

— Ах!

Невольный вздох исходил от «предмета» торга. Никто из детей Джоанны Акрской не помнил, откуда взялась Дженни. Возможно, Дженни и сама не знала своей родни. Просто девочка сирота, пригретая при дворе графа Глостера. Она выполняла черную работу, ухаживая за детьми его супруги. Ничего особенного, но после того, как в семь лет Элинор просватали за сына барона Диспенсера, она вдруг вообразила себя дамой. Даме нужна свита. Сначала это было только игрой, но как-то постепенно Дженни все больше переходила под ее опеку. Может быть, принцесса Джоанна и желала бы для своей дочери более «породистую» личную служанку, но Элинор ни о ком другом и слышать не хотела.

— Нет! — Элинор прямо-таки взвизгнула от возмущения.

— Это только безродная девка. Она не стоит даже той броши, что ты предлагала. К тому же ты ничего не теряешь. Выйдешь замуж, и сама будешь выбирать прислугу, какую пожелаешь.

— Пожалуй, не особо мне нужна эта прогулка, — губы Элинор сжались в тонкую линию, а брови почти сошлись на переносице. Будь они младше, она наверняка бы ударила или болезненно, до отметины ущипнула сестру.

— Как знаешь, — пожала плечами Маргарита. — Но что будет, если король случайно узнает о твоем безумном плане и участии в нем никчемной служанки?

— Он не узнает, потому что ты ему ничего не расскажешь, — гневные складки на лице Элинор разгладились. Из виновной просительницы и заговорщицы она совсем не волшебным образом снова превратилась в снисходительную старшую сестру.

— Потому что один голос ничто, против двоих, даже если второй свидетель никчемная девка? — так просто она не собиралась сдаваться, хотя ситуация и перестала ей нравиться. За услугу, которая в общем-то могла избавить ее от последствий необдуманной выходки, она могла получить еще и выгоду, превратив сестру в вечную должницу. И что на нее нашло затребовать себе Дженни? Теперь и вожделенная золотая брошь, которую сестра почти отдала, уплывала из ее рук.

— Да, но это не главное. Ты не сделаешь это, потому что ты моя сестра. Все неприятности со мной коснутся и тебя. — на последних словах Элинор изящно развернулась на носочках, так что Маргарита увидела ее затылок. — Дженни, ты должна поправить мне волосы. Мари, пытаясь вплести мне цветок, совсем их запутала.

Словно и не было между сестрами попытки заговора. Уходя, Элинор чуть не споткнулась о подол платья, а в дверях, прежде чем выйти, надавила кончиками пальцев на щеки для нежного румянца.

Известие о том, что сегодня их навестит важный родственник, взволновало всех дочерей принцессы Джоанны. Даже восьмилетняя Мария и семилетняя Джоанна прихорашивались, как могли, подражая старшим сестрам. Маргарита, помня подслушанный разговор об особом будущем покровительстве ей принца Эдуарда, места себе не находила. Правда, ей успешно удавалось это скрыть, в отличие от Элинор. У той все из рук валилось. Это было странно, ведь по наблюдениям Маргариты, дядю сестра недолюбливала, выражая недовольство, когда при ней о нем начинали судачить, неважно, хорошо говорили или плохо. На последних праздниках, когда им доводилось встречаться, Элинор старалась держаться в стороне, лишь бы как можно реже попадаться на глаза принцу. Когда затевалась какая-нибудь игра, если в ней принимал участие Эдуард, Элинор играть отказывалась. Кто бы мог подумать…

Под пристальным взглядом молодого дядюшки Элинор краснела и даже не пыталась потупить голову, чтобы скрыть глупую блаженную улыбку, за которую Маргарите хотелось встряхнуть сестру и вернуть её загулявший разум обратно в тело. С принцем Эдуардом творилось тоже что-то неправильное.

С позволения Джоанны Акрской принц Эдуард провел старших девочек по дворцу, раскрывая некоторые его тайны.  
— Какой большой! Просто целая площадь, — Елизавет восторженно крутила головой, рассматривая красочную роспись стен и скульптуры огромного зала с высоким сводчатым потолком, держащимся на двух рядах колонн с переплетающимися арками.

— Именно здесь несколько дней будет идти праздник. Будут стоять столы, играть музыканты, кривляться шуты, — Эдуард повел рукой, как будто уже видел все это в пустом зале.

— А наша Мэг понесет одного из лебедей, — сообщила Елизавет.

Маргарита готова была благословить бахвальство сестры: наконец-то у нее появилась возможность обратить внимание принца на себя.

— Молодых новоопоясанных рыцарей будет так много, а еще их родители, а еще знатные гости. Никто не обратит внимания на скромную подавальщицу, Лиззи, — Маргарита вдруг обнаружила, что наматывает на указательный палец прядь волос. Она сразу же осеклась, решив, что такой жест неприемлем для прекрасной дамы, но ее руки словно стали лишними конечностями, которые некуда деть.

Маргарита оглянулась на Елизавет: та по-детски заложила руки за спину, сцепив их в замок. Хитрее всех устроилась Элинор. Ее правая рука покоилась на груди там, где сердце. Другая рука была опущена и ладонью покоилась в ладони принца Эдуарда.

— Моя прекрасная племянница лукавит. Только слепой глазами и сердцем останется равнодушным к ее красоте, — говорил принц о Маргарите, но смотрел на Элинор. Его правая рука осторожно коснулась ее плеча и скользнула к локтю. Сестра делала вид, что ничего не замечает.

— Как будто он еще выше стал с тех пор, как я была здесь последний раз, - задумчиво и невпопад произнесла Элинор.  
— О чем ты, моя птичка?

Маргарита скривилась, словно кислый плод надкусила. Ей уже не казалось, она полностью убедилась: имели бы эти двое возможность улизнуть от других сопровождающих, тут же ею воспользовались бы и зажимались бы потом где-то в темном углу.

«Птичка? Да вы сами как тетерев в период тока, мой принц», — ворчала про себя Маргарита. «Светлый рыцарь»? Неужели она разгадала тайну Элинор?

Значит, скрытная сестра уже давно имела виды на принца. Вместо злости Маргарита чувствовала любопытство, а еще зуд в кончиках пальцев — схватить уголек и бумагу и запечатлеть позу Элинор и Эдуарда.

— Так давно это было, — сказала Элинор, — Когда нас отправили к деду после смерти отца. Прежде чем уехать в Виндзор, мы некоторое время жили в Лондоне. Я еще не знала, что такое горе. Мне было все тут интересно, вот и забрела, а потом, когда увидела деда, напала на него сзади. Он даже сделал вид, что испугался. «Ты такой высокий. Если я сяду тебе на плечи, то дотянусь до самого верха», — заявила я. «Ну что же. Попробуй», — ответил он вполне серьезно. Потом подхватил меня на руки и усадил себе на плечи. Я помню, что никогда так не возвышалась над землей. Даже дух захватило. Конечно же, я попыталась вытянуть руку и дотянуться до свода, и, конечно же, безрезультатно. «Ничего, ты вырастешь, и он станет ниже», — засмеялся дед. Я ответила ему тем же: «Я подожду, раз ты так говоришь, но раз я уже здесь, то покатай меня».

В памяти Маргариты всплывали не столь радужные воспоминания. Их куда-то везли, их окружали чужие лица, и рядом не было мамы. Маргарита постоянно плакала. Конечно, такая грустная внучка, в отличии от неунывающей Элинор, не могла понравиться деду-королю.

— Оседлать короля?! Отлично, Нора! Первая дама, сумевшая превратить короля в скакуна!

Восторг принца Эдуарда окончательно уничтожил благостное настроение Маргариты.

— Подумаешь. Королева Маргарита объезжает его каждую ночь.

Маргарита не очень-то понимала смысл услышанной, а теперь повторенной шутки. Дама, когда-то сделавшая подобное заявление, томно и деланно вздохнула, а ее собеседницы смущенно захихикали. Маргарите показалось это забавным. Вот и результат: она оказалась в неловком положении перед принцем. Наверняка шутница-фрейлина не говорила о королеве ничего хорошего. Эдуард уважал мачеху. Принц и молодая королева не так уж и отличались по возрасту, потому она стала для него скорее другом, чем советчиком. Маргарита Французская не пыталась вытеснить из сердца короля и его детей первую жену Эдуарда Длинноногого Элинор Кастильскую. Больше того, она разумно признавала себя второй и выказывала знаки уважения покойной. Новорожденную дочь по желанию Маргариты назвали Элинор. Ничего удивительного, что король баловал умную, кроткую супругу. Та же прогулка, на которую так стремилась попасть сестра Маргариты, организовывалась, чтобы повеселить королеву, вынужденную, до того как разрешиться от бремени, вести жизнь затворницы. Если бы Элинор встретилась с королевой, то наверняка бы нашла понимание.

— Мэг! — выпучив глаза, беззвучно, одними губами, выкрикнула упрек правильная безупречная Елизавет. Вряд ли она сама понимала, о чем речь, но чувствовала, что такие разговоры не подобают юным девицам. Принц Эдуард и Элинор сделали вид, что не услышали.

К вечеру для «принцессы Норы» принесли огромную корзину сладостей от дяди. Пока малыши кружили и пытались незаметно стащить какое-нибудь лакомство, отвлекая внимание охранявшей сокровище Дженни, Маргарита отвела сестру в сторону.

— Ты говорила о подмене на королевской прогулке. Можешь оставить Дженни себе. Поговорим о…

— Нет, Мэг, — прежде чем тяжело вздохнуть, Элинор сжала губы уточкой, явно подавляя коварную улыбку. — Я должна поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты не позволила мне совершить такую глупость.

— Принц Эдуард наверняка поедет на одной лошади с королевой, — Маргарита попробовала начать переговоры с другой стороны.

— Не поедет, — уверенно заявила Элинор.

— Думаешь, у него будет другая спутница? — лениво возразила Маргарита. — Хотя не дело это для будущего короля - катать дам. Правда, может случиться исключение, если под вуалью он опознает совсем не ту, которую ожидает увидеть.

— Ничего ты не знаешь, сестра, — притворно вздохнула Элинор. — Принц Эдуард решил скрасить одиночество своей старшей сестры леди Джоанны и отказаться от прогулки. Королева поддержала его благородное стремление. Тебе же приятно провести время.

В мыслях Маргариты золотая брошь превратилась в стеклянную и, ударившись о землю, разлетелась на нескончаемое количество мелких осколков.

Вечером, когда девочек уложили спать, младшие сестры Маргариты, включая Елизавет, вздыхали и ворочались, ожидая ставшего уже традицией появления Элинор. Она же все не шла.

— Наверно она переживает, что так и не смогла уговорить деда отменить свое затворничество, — предположила Елизавет. Маргарита только фыркнула. Как может Лиззи быть настолько слепой и недогадливой? И тут ее осенила гениальная идея.

— Ты только сейчас поняла? Наверняка лежит сейчас и сглатывает слезы, а гордость не позволяет просить утешения.

— Тогда мы должны пойти к ней, — тут же угодила в расставленные сети добрая Елизавет. Она уже вскочила и готова была бежать в смежные покои, утирать слезы горюющей сестры.

— Несомненно! — поддержала ее стремление Маргарита, приподнимаясь, но не торопясь опускать ноги на пол.- А вы почему разлеглись? — обратилась она к другим сестрам, как только Елизавет скрылась.- Помнится, Нора так и не закончила историю о принцессе и избалованном графе из далеких земель. Разве вам не интересно узнать, что было дальше? Время напомнить Норе о ее долге.

— Если она плачет, то история выйдет невеселая. Да и нехорошо ее просить сейчас о таком, — рассудительная не по годам Мария все еще сомневалась, идти или не идти за сестрой. Маргарита сразу же нашлась что ответить.  
— Помнишь, няня Кристина рассказывала сказку о мудрой жене? Как ей удалось сделать длинный путь коротким?

— Рассказывая веселые истории! — вместо Марии в спор включилась маленькая Джоанна.

— Вот именно! И для Норы такое лекарство станет облегчением. Поверь! Я-то знаю, что будет дальше с принцессой.  
Младшие девочки встали, и если Джоанна готова была помчаться вслед за Елизавет, то у Марии все еще оставались сомнения.

— Почему ты не идешь? — даже в лунном свете можно было рассмотреть ее недоверчиво нахмуренные широкие монтермеровские брови.

— Потому что кто-то должен охранять ложе от чудища из болот. Говорили же тебе — он где-то здесь ходит, а поскольку будущие рыцари его наверняка напугали, то он ищет, где спрятаться и кем поживиться.

Обе младшие девочки на мгновение испуганно замерли, задержав дыхание, потом развернулись и помчались «утешать» сестру. Раскинув руки, Маргарита лежала на огромной кровати, наслаждаясь одиночеством, представляя, что это и есть вожделенная свобода. Завтра будет чудесный день, убедила себя она. Все сложится так же легко, как и выгнать сестер. Если же ей совсем повезет, то Господь пошлет ливень.


	3. Chapter 3

Господь благоволил той, которая носила имя Маргарита. Но королеве Маргарите, а не Маргарите де Клер. Из-за того, что Элинор и кузину Джоанну, как невест, свадьбы которых организовал король, держали под пристальным присмотром, им пришлось жить не в веселом Уайтхолльском дворце, а в чопорном Вестминстере. Чтобы попасть на королевскую прогулку, дама Мод разбудила Маргариту, как только солнце начало всходить. Пытаясь справится с дрожью, пытаясь укутать себя в плащ, как в кокон, вместе с Валентиной она тряслась в паланкине до самой королевской резиденции. В Уайтхолле им едва удалось немного передохнуть, как начались сборы. Надежды Маргариты на плохую погоду развеялись легкими облачками по ветру. Ясный и солнечный день просто идеально подходил и для прогулки, и для благородного дела, задуманного королевой Маргаритой.

Возле королевских конюшен уже собирались дамы в ярких нарядах и гордые лорды, удостоенные чести сопровождать выезд.

— Пойдем в сторонку, подальше от суеты, — посоветовала принцесса Елизавет. — Не хватало, чтобы нас затоптали.  
Они присели просто на траву, наблюдая за сборами.

— Издалека королевская свита начинает напоминать стаю разноцветных кичливых птиц, — волнение давало себя знать, опять с языка сорвалось то, чему должно оставаться за закрытыми губами. — Я совсем не это хотела сказать! Я…  
— Ты права. Точное сравнение!

В улыбке тети, в ее словах не было подвоха и не было упрека. Подражая жестам принцессы, Маргарита расправила юбку.

— На самом деле я бы хотела оказаться одной из таких птичек, — она снова внимательно взглянула на тетю, забыв наставления: не бросать пристальные взгляды, рассматривая собеседника. В этот раз ее заявление могло отвратить от нее привязанность Елизавет, но в том-то и была ирония: Маргарите вдруг захотелось откровенности. Она не понимала, почему вдруг испытала такое доверие к этой женщине: не как к тетке, не как к вельможной особе, способной помочь ей продвинуться в свете, а скорее как к старшей подруге.

— Почему бы и нет. Джоанна говорил,а у тебя талант к рисованию?

— Возможно и так. Глупый талант, который я поменяла бы на более нужный.

— Почему же? — принцесса Елизавет чуть склонила голову.

— А зачем он нужен? И пальцы постоянно грязные, — Маргарита сжала руки в кулаки, хотя уже больше недели они не держали даже крохотного кусочка уголька.

— Я бы не отказалась от такого дара. А что бы хотела взамен ты?

Маргарита переключила внимание на травинку, сорвав ее, она любовалась ползущей наверх букашкой. Как сказать принцессе, что единственное, от чего ей бы хотелось избавиться навсегда — страх, портящий ее жизнь? Нет уж. Пусть даже матушка считает, что она его изжила.

— Вы никогда не согласитесь на подобный обмен…

— Но что же ты желаешь? Какого дара тебе не хватает, моя дорогая Мэг?

Маргарита замешкалась с ответом, отвлекшись на разворачивающееся публичное представление: спор рыцаря и грума.

— Э, нет! Эта лошадь никуда не годится! Она хромает!

— Милорд! Это уже третья лошадь! Одна из лучших!

— Негодяй! Утверждаешь, что я не разбираюсь в лошадях?!

— Милорд! Я бы никогда не посмел…

— Меньше пререканий! Если в королевских конюшнях нет достойной лошади для моего сокровища, переседлай моего коня, чтобы на нем ехали двое!

Для Маргариты и принцессы Елизавет, как, впрочем, и для всех наблюдающих, очевидным было, что спор между грумом и благородным господином был затеян скорее ради забавы последнего, чем ради самой ссоры. Рыцарь мог и не устраивать представление, чтобы привлечь внимание к своей персоне. Обладатель несколько экзотичной внешности для Альбиона: глаза немного раскосые и прищуренные, черты лица заостренные, губы тонкие и резко очерченные, волосы темные, курчавые, лежащие на голове плотной шапкой и, вопреки заведенному при дворе обычаю, коротко стриженные. Впрочем, в пренебрежении модой возмутителя спокойствия упрекнуть было нельзя. Из-под разреза плаща виднелось двуцветное котарди с высоким воротником под шею и широкой бахромой. Одна часть его была гладкокрашеной темно-зеленой, другая — черной с мелким узором, рассмотреть который подробно издалека было невозможно. Украшенный камнями и золотыми бляшками широкий пояс на бедрах частично повторял узор и подчеркивал стройность обтянутых шоссами стройных, мускулистых ног. Маргарита знала, это и есть граф Херефорд, Хамфри де Богун, нынешний муж ее тети Елизавет и тот самый верный рыцарь из истории Элинор.

Хуже, чем пялиться на принцессу, пусть она и является твоей теткой, это пялиться на ее супруга. Еще совсем недопустимо затягивать с ответом на вопрос принцессы, но что сказать, если, кроме маленького недостатка, касающегося лошадей, Маргарита считала себя вполне совершенной. Разумная и прозорливая Елизавет Рутландская сразу распознает фальшь в замаскированном комплименте. Хотя по сравнению с тетушкой, кроме жизненного опыта, Маргарите не хватало еще кое-чего.

— На такой обмен вы бы не согласилась, потому я попросила бы для себя схожий дар, пусть и скромнее, — повторила Маргарита и в невинном смущении опустила голову.

— Я теряюсь в догадках, дорогая племянница, и что же такого ценного, что есть у меня, хотела бы получить ты?  
Маргарита набрала побольше воздуха: если уж начала, то надо договоривать, иначе тетушка действительно сочтет тебя дерзкой.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы мой будущий муж хоть немного походил на графа Херефорда.

Несколько мгновений молчания принцессы Елизавет показались Маргарите нескончаемой пыткой. Потом принцесса залилась таким заразительным смехом, что ее подопечная не выдержала и тоже прыснула в кулачок. Она надеялась, что принцесса смеется ее остроумию, а не наивной глупости, свойственной детям.

— Мэг, дорогая, ты настоящее сокровище! Оставайся такой всегда, ничего не меняй! — Елизавет Рутландская смахнула слезу. — Ты права, Хамфри я бы не поменяла ни на какое сокровище. Твоя же судьба ждет тебя впереди.

— Тогда я согласна отдать мой талант за раскрытие тайны, кто же мой возлюбленный, — тут же нашлась Маргарита и сама удивилась последнему слетевшему слову. Не супруг… Возлюбленный…

— Всему свое время, — к парочке резкими, но грациозными шагами направлялся граф Херефорд. В их имении в Бристоле в маленьком зверинце какое-то время жил огромный дикий черный кот из далеких земель, называемый пантерой. У него не было рогов, и он не извергал языки пламени изо рта, но даже в клетке казался грозным, но таким изящным и просто переполненным достоинства. Именно таким сейчас являлся Маргарите Хемфри де Богун.  
Он помог подняться Маргарите, потом супруге

— Готов век любоваться на двух граций в тени деревьев, но, увы, нам пора. Спутник нашей дорогой племянницы нетерпеливей застоявшегося в стойле жеребца.

На мгновение Маргарита забыла, как дышать, из-за нарисованного и почти осязаемого видения: принц Эдуард подает ей руку. Какая жалость, что такое невозможно. Маргарита несколько раз моргнула, чтобы немного «исправить видение». Теперь лицо молодого мужчины окутывал туман, но высокий стройный стан и широкие плечи остались. Маргарита волновалась как невеста, идущая к алтарю. Сейчас граф Херефорд один из самых важных людей при дворе. Через два дня он наденет шпоры принцу Эдуарду, посвятив его в рыцари. Особая честь, с какой стороны ни взгляни. Маргарита почти уверовала, что этот человек сейчас ведет ее к судьбе, к тому самому, кто станет ей парой не только на королевской прогулке.

— Молодой Одли, вот и наша прекрасная Маргарита. Береги ее!

Юноша, почти мальчик возраста старшего брата Маргариты стоял рядом с гнедой лошадью. То, что кобылка предназначалась для нее, сомнений не было. Широкие ремни с резными краями, обтягивающие лошадиный зад и свисающие свободно с боков, были украшены дисками цветной эмали с гербами Клеров. Кроме Одли, никого рядом с лошадью не было.

— Головой отвечу! — растянув в нелепой улыбке пухлые губы, заверил юноша. — Леди Марго, мое имя Хьюго, сын сэра де Одли из Страттона.

Он посмел перекрутить на французский манер ее имя без ее позволения, но как-то случилось так, что этот нахал оказался при дворе и ему доверили внучку короля, хотя отец его даже не барон. Имя «Одли» не говорило Маргарите ровно ничего. Она окинула юношу презрительно-внимательным взглядом. Внешность, в общем-то, не отталкивающая, но и особой красотой и мощью он не привлекал. Что в нем выделялось, так это какой-то бархатный голос с невероятной окраской, то взлетающий вверх, то опускающийся до хрипотцы, и огромные темные оленьи глаза, цвет которых сразу понять трудно, которые более подошли бы женскому лицу. В остальном - юноша как юноша. Не высокий, но хорошо, что выше Маргариты. Круглолицый, с редким пушком на губах и щеках.

Маргарита решила проигнорировать приветствие Одли.

Бестолковая толпа постепенно выстраивалась в стройном порядке. Прежде чем подсадить супругу на коня, граф Херефорд обменялся с принцессой Елизавет долгим поцелуем. Рассматривая рисунки в рыцарских романах, читая или слушая истории о несчастных возлюбленных, обретающих или наоборот теряющих свое счастье, Маргарита часто принимала позы, репетируя, как должна вести себя Прекрасная Дама перед своим рыцарем. Она желала быть готовой, если ее рыцарь вдруг появится, хотя на ее вкус можно было бы и обойтись без таких условностей. Песни трубадуров не трогали слух Маргариты и не вызывали слезу… До того момента, пока она не увидела эту картину: долгий поцелуй возле рыцарского коня, и короткий, беглый, даже без касания губ, когда принцесса Елизавет склонилась над возлюбленным мужем, уже сидя на лошади. Граф Херефорд уже уселся на своего скакуна, а дымка чего-то таинственного, неуловимого в прошлом сокровенном движении все еще стояла перед Маргаритой. Может, стоило добавить в свои требования к будущему мужу еще один пункт. Маргарита не хотела называть его тем банальным словом, которое так и вертелось на языке. Ей хотелось сформулировать свое желание точно, чтобы Господь, услышав ее, не послал такое недоразумение, как Хьюго Одли. Маргарита решила, что подобрала точное значение: в своем избраннике она желала бы видеть разумную нежность.

— Леди Марго, позвольте… — прервал ее размышления Одли.

Он стоял рядом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу с таким невинным, довольным видом, как-будто в «позвольте» должно включаться что-то еще, кроме его обязанности подсадить ее на лошадь.

— Делай, что должен, — сухо ответила Маргарита.

Одли приблизился, и на какой-то миг у Маргариты возникла мысль, что он, подражая графу Херефорду, собирается подарить ей поцелуй. Тогда бы точно разразился скандал. Она и так опасалась, что сил Одли не хватит, чтобы подсадить ее на лошадь. Если он ее не удержит, они станут посмешищем для всего двора. К тому же ей придется терпеть его руки на своей талии. И если здесь есть тот, кто предназначен ей в мужья, что он может обо всем этом подумать? Вопреки ее тревогам, Одли не пытался подсадить ее, а сначала сам забрался на лошадь, а потом протянул руку Маргарите. Она ступила на плечо склонившего колено грума, а потом без особых усилий уселась в обтянутое синим бархатом седло, мягкое, благодаря набивке из соломы.

— Держитесь за мой пояс, Марго, — пафосно произнес Одли, упустив при этом «леди».

Она бы и хотела огрызнуться, но лошадь тронулась, и Маргарите пришлось последовать его совету.

На белом коне, покрытом попоной с золотыми английскими львами на красном и белыми французскими лилиями на синем фоне, возглавляла шествие молодая королева. Путь лежал к деревушке Чаринг, где король Эдуард приказал установить поклонный крест в честь своей первой супруги Элинор Кастильской. Королева Маргарита собиралась преклонить пред ним колени и попросить благословения у той, кто долгие годы была спутницей и опорой ее мужа, для себя и для маленькой дочери Элинор.

— Мы уже возле Скотланд-Ярда. Прижмитесь ко мне крепче, Марго. Вдруг один из этих варваров решит на нас напасть.  
— Да помолчи уже! Твоя болтовня хуже вражеских мечей! — не выдержала Маргарита.

Наверно, весь Лондон собрался поглазеть на королевское шествие. Один из горожан, которому посчастливилось оказаться в первых рядах, усадил маленького сына себе на плечи, чтобы и тому открывалось вся красота зрелища. Мальчишка вытянул вперед сжатую в кулак руку с оттопыренным пальцем, неучтиво указывая на величественных кавалеров и дам, а конкретно на Маргариту. Что он мог понимать в силу своего небольшого возраста? Скорее всего, они все казались ему сказочными особами, вышедшими из мира вечного веселья, чтобы подарить немного радости этому тусклому миру. В мыслях ловкий уголек заплясал по бумаге, оставляя за собой черный след, складывающийся в картинку: прекрасная дева на единороге и маленький фавн, сквозь крону дерева тянущийся к ней. Чудесная может получиться история — как раз в духе мечтательницы Элинор. Маргарита совсем чуть-чуть повернула шею и послала мальчику улыбку. Страх и волнения отступили. За спиной девушки раскрывались крылья.

Но рано она забыла, что чудесные истории населены не только добрыми существами. Чудовище, оно посмело испортить праздник, приняло вид не дракона, не мантикоры и не грифона. Оно выглядело как облезлый черный пес, проскочивший между ногами стоявших людей с внезапной попыткой облаять процессию. Маргарита вскрикнула и тут же, вернувшись из собственных фантазий на землю, пожалела о своей несдержанности: никто из процессии не посчитал должным обратить внимание на зловредную псину. Лошади шли, чинно и грациозно поднимая передние ноги, на их спинах горделиво восседали всадники и их нежные спутницы. Понимая, что его никто не боится, пес, возможно, скоро бы успокоился, но благодаря Маргарите он получил нежданный приз: кто-то его действительно боялся. Он оскалил зубы, ощетинился и сделал вид, что пытается напасть на лошадь, управляемую Одли. То ли сопровождающий процессию латник, то ли кто-то из толпы попытался его остановить, удачно швырнув камень. Пес взвизгнул и пустился в бегство, посчитав, что лучший путь отступления лежит между ног только что атакованной им лошади. Лошадь, вместо того, чтобы продолжать идти вперед, вдруг попятилась. Что ожидать? Нападения сзади? Испуганное животное, непослушное поводу, рвануло вперед.

Ужас парализовал все мысли Маргариты. Не осознавая, что делает, она крепко обхватила руками Одли, словно срослась, и закрыла глаза. К счастью! То, что оба наездника в любое мгновение могли не удержаться на спине понесшего животного, составляло лишь толику опасности, что им грозила. Впереди стояла стена, но перепуганная лошадь не видела препятствия и сворачивать наверняка не собиралась. Трагедия, разворачивающаяся на глазах горожан и королевского двора, казалась неотвратимой, как божья кара или рок. Все замерли в предчувствии кровавой развязки, но вдруг у обреченных появился шанс на спасение. Откуда ни возьмись, появились два всадника и пустились наперерез взбесившейся лошади. Не пытаясь остановить ее, один из них обогнал Маргариту и Одли и скакал так, словно понесшая кобыла догоняла его коня. Другой скакал позади. Постепенно первый немного сбавлял темп, другой потихоньку его увеличивал. Таким образом, испуганная беглянка словно оказалась в тисках. Всадникам удалось повернуть ее в сторону от стены, и тогда тот всадник, что выбрал на себя роль преследователя, схватил ее под уздцы. Первому же, не без труда, удалось отцепить девицу, и переправить ее на своего, послушного его воле коня.

Потеряв одну опору, Маргарита тут же вцепилась в другую, и не отпускала, даже когда ласковый низкий голос сообщил:  
— Все закончилось, миледи. Вы в безопасности.


	4. Chapter 4

Если бы Маргарита могла ответить… Если бы она могла кричать, то тяжелый ком перестал бы, быть может, сдавливать грудь и парализовывать тело. Разум также отказывался ей служить и понимать, что опасность миновала.

— Тише-тише, девочка. Испугалась? Все хорошо, красавица моя. Все хорошо.

Другой незнакомый мужской голос, другие слова утешения подействовали совсем не успокаивающе. Маргариту словно стегнула невидимая плеть: даже мужу матери, сэру Ральфу, непозволительно было говорить с ней в таком тоне.

«Красавица моя»? Неужели этот тип решил, что оказав ей помощь, он низвел ее до уровня какой-то служанки, которую можно зажать в темном углу и потчевать подобными разговорами.

— Я… в порядке… — получилось совсем неубедительно. Маргарита представила самую непереносимую боль и разжала пальцы. Руки отказывались слушаться, но у нее хватило сил откинуть вуаль. Зачем она так сделала — она не знала, но легкий кусок ткани казался ей тяжелее кованого железа и мешал дышать.

— Малышка Мэг! — голос первого утешителя, который поначалу звучал так учтиво, показался ей знакомым. Она открыла глаза и чуть приподняла голову.

— Кузен Гиббин… Ну и ну…

Надо же, ее спасителем оказался Гилберт де Клер, барон Томонд. Он носил тоже имя, что и старший брат Гилберт, но в отличие от будущего графа Глостера, совсем не держал обиды на говорливых кузин, сокративших его имя до Гиббина, или же Гибба. Жаль, что виделись они так редко, и впечатления о мужественном, красивом и родовитом кузене оказались стерты настолько, что услышав о том, что барон Томонд также будет посвящен в рыцари на следующий день после принца, она пропустила новость мимо ушей. А ведь с кузеном Гиббином у нее связана одна очень личная, наивная, детская тайна. Об этом она тоже почти забыла…

— Перро, дружище! Это моя кузина Маргарита де Клер.

Маргарита обернулась к тому, к кому обращался кузен, несомненно, к тому наглому типу, и разозлилась, поняв свою ошибку. Он стоял спиной к ним, высокий; его длинные, слегка волнистые темные волосы скрывали лицо, а плащ - фигуру, но рука с длинными тонкими пальцами, запуталась в лошадиной гриве. Ласковые слова, которые он произносил, относились совсем не Маргарите, а непокорной, проклятой кобыле, едва не убившей ездоков. Судя по запястью кисти, ее обладатель не был грузен, скорее худощав. Он медленно обернулся, и Маргарита увидела кончик явно длинного носа. В общем-то, когда наконец-то «Перро» взглянул на Маргариту, оказалось, что нос не был таким уж уродливо длинным, как ей представилось, но явно выдающимся: тонкий, с небольшой горбинкой на переносице, заостренным кончиком и чувственными ноздрями. Еще ровные брови, не густые, но и не тонкие, глаза прищуренные, губы тонкие, но четко очерченные — он усмехнулся и показал ровные белые зубы; бородка и усы — скорее небритость, подчеркивала подвижные скулы и ямочки на щеках. Цвет, прищуренных или от солнца, или же из-за того, что он пытался оценить Маргариту, глаз она оценить не смогла. Кажется, почти черные. «Такое лицо хоть на монету», — почему-то пришло ей в голову. Пока у Маргариты была возможность взирать на любителя злых лошадей сверху вниз, она собиралась ею пользоваться, задрав подбородок вверх и придав лицу выражение, которое назвала суровая непреклонность.

— Мэг! Позволь представить тебе Пирса Гавестона. Моего друга, и друга принца.

Маргарита кивнула.

— Вы храбрая девушка, Маргарита. Если бы вы начали паниковать и кричать, то последствия были бы не настолько радужными, — произнес Гавестон.

— Что еще ожидать от женщины рода де Клер, — бравурно заверил кузен Гиббен, бесцеремонно передавая Маргариту своему товарищу.

— Опустите меня на землю, — проговорила она так тихо, чтобы услышал Гавестон, но никак не Томонд.

— Плохая идея, — ответил он негромко, подражая тону Маргариты.

— Немедленно!

— Как скажете.

Если с голосом Маргарите удалось справиться, то ноги отказывались слушаться, словно в них не было костей, а только солома и, коснувшись земли, они предательски подогнулись.

— Ох! — она бы так и шлепнулась на траву, если бы Гавестон, снова, не спрашивая ее разрешения, не подхватил ее на руки.

— Какой непослушный ребенок, — если бы он промолчал, то мог бы и вправду заслужить благодарность спасенной девы.  
— Да как вы смеете! — взвизгнула Маргарита: самообладание ее подвело, и голос тоже.

— Неужели я забыл тебя предупредить, что женщины моего рода обладают не только сильной волей, но и колючим нравом? — вмешался Томонд.

— Отношу это к списку их несомненных достоинств вместе с неоспоримой красотой.

Маргарита нахмурилась: вроде ее и осыпали хвалой, но одновременно вместе с тем приравняли ко многим. Как будто ее здесь не было. Как будто она ребенок, и не распознала бы за лестью иронию. В глазах защекотало — верный призрак подбирающихся слез.

— Эй, парень! Собираешься королеву встречать кверху задом?

Барон Томонд успел спешиться и наконец-то обратил внимание на еще одного участника не случившейся трагедии Хьюго Одли. Тот, скрутившись, не сумев совладать с тошнотой, стоял на коленях в стороне. Обида Маргариты на Гавестона была поглощена волной презрения к никчемному Одли: из-за его неловкости она чуть не погибла. Одли же ничего не почувствовал, вскочил на ноги как будто только ожидал приказа.

— Маргарита… Все ведь так удачно сложилось. Я же обещал, что позабочусь о вас, — он даже еще не разогнулся полностью, отряхивая с двуцветных черно-синих шосс пыль, но посмел открыть рот. — Опасное вышло приключение.

— До конца жизни буду помнить! — фыркнула Маргарита.

— Теперь я могу забрать вашу приятную ношу, — он сделал шаг по направлению к Гавестону.

— Пожалуй.

Маргарита почувствовала, как приятель Томонда чуть расслабил руки, словно и правда собирался передать ее Одли.

— Стойте! Этому разине нельзя и крынку молока доверить! Желаете, чтобы он закончил то, что не смогло сделать глупое животное, — запротестовала она.

— Пожалуй, я против того, чтобы мою родственницу перебрасывали как мяч на глазах у королевы. Так что если, дружище, твоя ноша тяжела, то я мог бы принять ее, — вмешался кузен Гиббин.

— Ну уж нет, дружище: ноша не тяготит и легче перышка.

— Замолчите! Королева!

Гневный оклик Маргариты действительно заставил не в меру развеселившихся мужчин успокоиться. Как раз вовремя. Прерванная из-за внезапного, к счастью не трагического инцидента с внучкой короля, прогулка возобновилась. Неумолимо процессия приближалась к спонтанной компании из спасителей и спасенных. Чем больше сокращалось расстояние, тем больше росла тревога Маргариты: что, если королева посчитает ее неловкой, или, что хуже, дурно воспитанной. И так некстати пришла еще одна беда — икота. Чем больше Маргарита пыталась ее унять, тем яростнее становились приступы.

— На вас смотрит королева, и она недовольна, — шепнул на ухо Пирс. Маргарита вздрогнула и через мгновение осознала, что все сказанное ложь. Не было смысла давать выход обиде и гневу: не очень-то благородный способ сработал. Конфуза не случилось.

Все произошедшее дальше вполне походило на награду за страдания Маргариты. Королева оценила отвагу своей сводной внучки и восхитилась, когда та, выразив сожаление, что невольно стала причиной задержки шествия, вновь пожелала его продолжить. Льстецы не так уж оказались неправы, говоря о француженке, как о мудрой женщине. Королева заявила, что и речи быть не может снова посадить храбрую девушку на лошадь и предоставила Маргарите свой личный паланкин.

Маргарита сидела в паланкине королевы, своей тезки. Может быть, совпадение имен — счастливый знак судьбы? Она закуталась в меховое покрывало. Хоть солнце, казалось, и припекало, озноб охватил тело Маргариты, как будто после неистовой скачки кровь слишком разгорячилась и теперь никак не могла остыть. Зато скованность членов исчезла, как будто ее и не было.

Маргарита чуть отодвинула занавеску, бросив взгляд на едущего рядом пока еще не рыцаря, но доброго друга кузена Гиббина. Еще один забавный знак: пока еще короткий список кандидатов в мужья Маргариты возглавлял именно он. Именно так поделили особ мужского пола они с сестрой, когда им было лет по пять. Элинор вбила себе в голову, что ее избранник старший брат.

— Забирай! — заявила тогда Маргарита. — Я тоже выйду замуж за Гильберта де Клера, но мой Гилберт уже взрослый и уже барон. А нашему братцу Ральф может и не отдать Глостера. Видела, какой он огромный по сравнению с нашим Гилбертом?

Элинор призадумалась, а Маргарита торжествовала победу: ей удалось не только перехитрить и задеть сестру, но и подпортить в ее глазах репутацию отчима.

Как жаль, что ей невозможно выйти за кузена Гиббина. Даже не стоит предаваться пустым мечтаниям. Зато пользуясь случаем, можно представить, что это ее паланкин, и это она молодая, прекрасная королева, и это ее свита. По правую руку на гнедом коне — нет, не король, а ее верный рыцарь, готовый по первому знаку, за взмах ее ресниц сложить голову. По левую руку — глупый шут Хьюго Одли. За что ему такая честь, если он даже не может ее рассмешить? Неважно. Это всего лишь ее маленькая блажь, чтобы подразнить верного рыцаря.

Осталось только придумать роль для Гавестона. В реальности оказалось, что приятель принца Эдуарда и барона Томонда чем-то не угодил королеве. Если кузена Гиббина она приветствовала просто и искренне и попросила присоединиться к прогулке и присмотреть за спасенной девушкой, то ее благодарность Гавестону была слишком уж официальной. К тому же она и намека не сделала на приглашение, что означало — пред королевскими очами он нежелательная персона. Гавестон исчез так же скоро, как и появился.

Так кем же ему быть в пьесе Маргариты? Помнится брат что-то про него рассказывал. Кажется он — гасконец, сын тамошнего барона, бежавшего от гонителей ко двору Эдуарда и заслужившего славу своей храбростью. Так может ему быть посланцем далекой враждебной страны, также попавшим под чары молодой королевы?

Маргарита прикрыла ладонью рот, сдерживая зевоту. С чего это ей вдруг так хочется спать, как будто сейчас ночь. Спать она не будет, просто на несколько мгновения смежит веки…


	5. Chapter 5

— Не кори себя, дитя, — утешительно сказала королева.

Маргарита и не думала есть себя поедом за то, что проспала церемонию преклонения пред крестом своей бабки. Несколько слезинок скатились из-за растерянности, когда она не могла понять, почему после всех приключений она вдруг снова оказалась во дворе Уайтхолла. Еще одна слезинка — от обиды, когда королева усомнилась в ее зрелости.

«Дитя».

После такого обращения Маргарита едва сдержалась, чтобы не шмыгнуть носом, но таким образом она бы подтвердила, что до сих пор не вышла из детского возраста. Плутовка превратила всхлип в скорбный вздох:  
— Как я могла уснуть, Ваша Милость, просто среди бела дня? Я так желала отдать дань уважения своей великой родственнице.

— Мы вместе помолимся о ее душе, моя дорогая, — заверила ее королева.

Ее Милость считала, что возвращение в Вестминстерский дворец будет для Маргариты утомительным. Джоанну Акрскую предупредят, что не стоит беспокоиться о дочери. Следующим утром перед церемонией опоясывания принца она сможет заключить ее в свои объятия.

Получается, что из конфуза Маргарита извлекла пользу: целый день и ночь без присмотра наставницы и нянек, без сестер и вездесущих фрейлин матери — Валентина не в счет. Им двоим предоставили роскошные, почти королевские покои. Правда, с одной кроватью, потому Маргарита сразу предупредила напарницу:  
— Я не Элинор. Меня греть не надо. Будешь спать на сундуках.

Та не стала спорить.

Немного обжившись, девушки приняли приглашение присоединиться к фрейлинам. Королева предложила Маргарите помочь ей с вышивкой, а Валентину попросили спеть. Должно быть, баллада о девице, каждый день поднимающейся на башню выглядывать рыцаря, показалась королеве унылой. Она покинула зал в сопровождении нескольких дам.  
Фрейлины снова расселись по своим местам и занялись рукоделием. Валентину сменила другая девушка и, приняв арфу, завела песенку про тролля и хитрую деву. Маргарита скучала. В Вестминстере сейчас, наверно, сестры и брат затеяли какую-нибудь игру, или же смеются и болтают о всяких глупостях. Маргарита так стремилась оказаться в компании королевских дам, а теперь чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Валентина смело взялась за вышивку, оставленную одной из ушедших дам, тогда как Маргарита не посмела и стежка сделать в работе королевы, чтобы случайно не испортить. Если бы она была с матерью и сестрами, то без стеснения подхватила бы песню, по настроению не в лад передразнивая, или сливая голоса в созвучный дуэт. Тут же она не могла себе позволить вольность хотя бы мурлыкать под нос. С уходом королевы про нее все забыли. Даже Валентина больше интересовалась вышивкой, чем дочерью своей госпожи. Хуже того, когда настала очередь Маргариты садиться за арфу, а она совсем немного замешкалась, соседка справа резво вскочила и направилась к инструменту. Растерянная Маргарита не могла решить: восстановить ли ей справедливость криком или проглотить непростительное игнорирование собственной особы — всего лишь раз, а потом посоветоваться с дамой Мод или матерью, что делать в подобных случаях. Но тут дверь в зал вновь отворилась.

— Ее Милость желает побыть с дочерью, — заявила вошедшая дама, которую Маргарита определила как главную фрейлину. — Но сейчас нас посетят две очень важные особы.

Почти сразу же за объявлением появились две женщины одетая гораздо скромнее придворных дам: платья без особых изысков и украшений, только по вороту вышивка, на головах чепцы с такой же вышивкой, что и на платьях. Это были сопровождающие «важных особ»: двух мальчиков возраста Томми. Хоть этих детей Маргарита и не видела раньше, но представлять их было не надо. Она точно знала, что старшего из них звали, как и ее младшего брата, Томасом, и через день или два он отметит свое шестилетие, второго — Эдмундом. По иронии судьбы они оба являлись ее дядями — детьми Эдуарда Длинноногого и Маргариты Французской.

На принцах были одинаковые костюмы по последней моде: капюшоны, рубахи с разрезами по низу, рукава со щлейфами и даже туфельки с вытянутыми носками; все уменьшенное до их размера. Глядя на них, Маргарита вспоминала историю няни Кристины о маленьком народце. Хотя, если бы не эти модные ухищрения, - мальчишки, как мальчишки. Разве что у Эдмунда темно русые волосы у макушки были ровными, а возле щек заворачивались забавными легкими кудряшками.

Может как раз эта особенность и делала младшего из братьев привлекательным в глазах окружающих? Он и сам наслаждался оказываемым ему вниманием, крутился и болтал, в отличие от сердитого или смущенного Томаса, который сначала даже попытался спрятаться за юбку няни. Та осторожно подтолкнув в спину, выдвинула его вперед. Желая поддержать мальчика, с которым она чувствовала какое-то душевное родство, Маргарита взяла из рук няни Эдмунда мячик и бросила его Томасу.

— Держи.

Вместо того, чтобы поймать мяч, принц попытался от него увернуться, и, неловко дернувшись, не удержал равновесия и упал на спину. Мяч же схватил неизвестно откуда взявшийся небольшой белый песик. Наглая тварь, под аккомпанемент громчайшего рева Томаса, бросилась прочь.

— Ваша светлость!

— Мой мяч!

— Пешнуа! Ловите Пешнуа!

— Я его поймаю! — после учиненной суматохи Маргарита желала исчезнуть. На счастье за няньками не затворили дверь, и пес мгновенно выскочил из зала, а Маргарита бросилась за ним. Когда она поймает собачонку и отберет у нее мяч, страсти уже точно улягутся.

Неутомимый пес бежал и бежал, Маргарита старалась не отставать, хотя это было сложно. Остановившись отдышаться, она потеряла его из вида. Неудача не привела ее в отчаяние, а заставила наконец-то подумать головой: чем дольше она будет преследовать зверя, тем дольше его не покинет желание бежать. Пешнуа? Кажется, она знала этого пса. Шествуя медленно по галерее, рассматривая фрески изображавшие поединок Ричарда Львиное Сердце с Саладином, Маргарита заодно заглядывала под каждую лавку у стен, ласково, негромко окликая.

— Пешнуа! Где ты, мальчик?

Там, где крестоносцы подступали к воротам непреступной крепости, а враги стреляли в них сверху, Маргариту ждала находка. В углу между ножкой скамьи и стеной устроился пес. Зажав украденный мячик между передними лапами, он усердно его грыз.

— Пешнуа. Иди ко мне. Иди ко мне немедленно, — приподняв покрывало, позвала Маргарита.

Пес зарычал. Однако, если это действительно был тот самый Пешнуа, то опасаться его не стоило. Но и вытащить будет не так уж и просто, если только…

— Не король, не Папа, а я перед ним на коленях. Что это такое? — ворчала Маргарита опускаясь. — А ну, отдай!  
Прекратив грызть мячик, маленький похититель с опаской наблюдал за девушкой, но той всё-таки удалось отвлечь его и ухватить добычу. Пес зарычал и дернулся в сторону, и тут хитрая соперница воспользовалась моментом и вытащила его самого наружу.

Это и правда был Пешнуа — собака Бланки Ланкастер. Наверное, мало кто догадался бы, что Черным Пятнышком белоснежного пса прозвали не за черный нос и сверкающие бусины глаз, а за едва заметные черные шерстинки на левом ухе. Когда он был щенком, то почти все ухо было черным, а потом вдруг побелело. Графиня Ланкастер его обожала. Даже больше, чем своих детей. Так, по крайней мере, говорила мать Маргариты. А матушка не станет врать, ведь и Маргарита, и Элинор, и даже тихоня Елизавет замечали, как теплел голос грозной старухи Ланкастер, когда она говорила о своем любимце, и очень переживала, когда неблагодарное существо сбегало. Для детей поиски Пешнуа превращались в забавное приключение.

— Пешнуа… Как ты здесь оказался? Твоя же хозяйка…

Маргарита замолчала. Бланка Ланкастер давно умерла. Маргарита посчитала — графини Ланкастер не стало почти четыре года назад. Маргарита не настолько хорошо ее знала, чтобы скорбеть, но смерть всегда нечто непознанное, а потому страшное.

Пешнуа сдался и отпустил мячик. Маргарита, взглянув на отобранную игрушку, поняла, что та пришла в негодность, и принц точно не захочет даже притронуться к бесформенной мокрой вещице. Потому трофей был брезгливо отброшен в сторону, и как раз в это время послышались чьи-то шаги и негромкий разговор. Не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то застал ее распластавшейся на полу. Встать — привлечь к себе внимание. Оставалось одно. Маргарита вместе с Пешнуа на руках скользнула под лавку и опустила покрывало.

Несмотря на девичью миниатюрность Маргариты, убежище оказалось тесным, ее поза неудобной, а сосед беспокойным. Надежда, что пришедшие скоро удалятся, рассеялась, когда шаги вдруг смолкли, а голоса — нет.  
— Значит, ты отказываешься от нашего плана только потому, что так очарован моей невестой.

Лучше бы Маргарите никогда не слышать этот спокойный, вальяжный голос. Голос ее нового знакомого — Пирса Гавестона.

— Твоей? Она невеста молодого Диспенсера.

Второй голос, несомненно, принадлежал принцу Эдуарду. Маргарита насторожилась: они же говорили об Элинор.

— Еще вчера это факт не имел для тебя значения. Не думаю, что Хуголот Короткий Меч пожелает уступить свое место. Тогда как я… Что ж, уже сегодня не я, а ты можешь раскрыть прекрасной племяннице все прелести супружества. Уже этой ночью она будет твоя. Понимаешь это? Уже эта ночь, и следующая, и следующая. Я же удовлетворюсь оленьими рогами на воротах моего замка.

Любопытство взяло верх и Маргарита чуть отодвинула полог. Естественно, выше щиколоток говоривших она ничего видеть не могла. Изящные темные пулены с набитым узором из веток, длинный носок которых заворачивался и крепился золотой цепью к отвороту был украшен кистью из бахромы и перьев — это принц Эдуард. Тогда как остроносые короткие сапоги, пригодные как для охоты, так и для путешествий на шнуровке, скрепленной у пятки маленькой пряжкой, — Пирс Гавестон. Маргарите удалось разглядеть, что пряжка сделана в виде крохотного парящего орла.

— Слишком велика жертва, чтобы ее принять, гасконец.

— Согласен рискнуть, Карнарвон. Немного решимости, и ничего уже нельзя будет вернуть — как утраченное девство.  
— Да и отсеченную голову к шее не прирастишь. Именно так мой старик устроит твой развод.

— Тогда моя голова зависит от твоего причиндала. Помнится, некто Монтермер однажды провернул подобный трюк и остался не только при своей голове, но и при принцессе.

У Маргариты перехватило дыхание: дерзкий Гавестон подбивал принца совершить нечто мерзкое с ее сестрой. Кроме того, что Элинор окажется опороченной, скандал наверняка отразится и на Маргарите. Воспользовавшись ее замешательством, Пешнуа умудрился вывернуться так, чтобы лизнуть Маргаритин подбородок, но это не помогло ему освободиться. Девушка только крепче прижала его к груди.

— Не забывайся. Ты говоришь о своем короле и моей родне, — Эдуард не повысил голоса, речь его не убыстрилась, как бывает обычно с людьми, которых охватывает гнев, но в его словах проявился такой угрожающий холод, что Маргарите показалось словно ее саму пронзили ледяные иглы.

Эдуард остался на месте, а Пирс отошел на несколько шагов, и его сапоги исчезли из поля зрения Маргариты.  
— Простите Ваша Светлость. Кажется, я и правда забылся, иначе никогда бы не принял на веру, что принц крови желает приблизить к себе беглого гасконца, породнившись с ним.

— Я не отказываюсь от своих намерений. От тебя прошу лишь одного: терпения.

— Ты сам понимаешь, терпение не моя добродетель, но на моей стороне время. Или твоя прекрасная племянница станет женой волчонка, или…

— Попадешь в ловушку, гасконец.

Помолчать бы Гавестону, не сметь возражать принцу, но нет же.

— С чего такая обреченность, Карнарвон?

— Не обреченность, а знание того, что в нашем круге есть предатель.

— Возможно, ты преувеличиваешь. Если бы кое-кто знал о наших планах, то я бы с тобой тут не разговаривал.  
Разговор затягивался. Затекшие колени ныли, притупляя естественное любопытство. Про себя Маргарита ворчала, что подобные дела нужно решать где-то в тайных местах, а не в коридорах дворца. Такая неосторожность!

— В том-то и хитрость моего отца: и обязательства соблюсти, и лиса поймать. Старый пес может сторожить свое хозяйство, а мы зайдем с другой стороны. Ты счастливчик, Перро! В стане противника у тебя есть союзник. Джоанна согласна отдать за тебя вторую дочь…

От неожиданности Маргарита дернулась и стукнулась макушкой о доску. Боль напомнила об осторожности, но поздно.

— Что это? Мышь?

— Если мышь, то воистину с хорошего пса.

В голове Маргариты тут же промелькнул спасительный план: достаточно просто отпустить Пешнуа. Для надежности. Поскольку пес, неожиданно получив свободу замешкался, она нащупала рукой мячик и толкнула его за полог. Как и ожидалось, Пешнуа выскочил за ним следом.

— Действительно пес?

— И большая дворцовая мышь!

Первым порывом Маргариты, когда Гавестон вскрыл ее убежище, было вжаться в стену и закрыть глаза: как будто так действительно можно исчезнуть, раствориться.

— Мэг? — Маргарита решилась и взглянула на принца Эдуарда. На его лице было только удивление — никакой злобы и насмешки. Он протягивал ей руку и Маргарита приняла помощь. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Разве не понятно? Маленькая шпионка!

Маргарита бросила презрительный взгляд на Гавестона.

— Зато я не плету заговоры в самом центре королевского дома, — стараясь держаться с достоинством, насколько возможно, она поклонилась принцу. — Благодарю вас, Ваша Светлость за то, что печетесь о моей судьбе, но и я, и моя матушка уже связаны обещаниями.

— Какими же, милая Маргарита? — улыбнулся принц, пытаясь скрыть смущение от разоблачения постыдной тайны.

— Я поклялась матери, что выйду замуж только за того, за кого пожелаю!

Возможно, это было непочтением, но развернувшись на каблучках, Маргарита направилась прочь, стараясь шествовать медленно и с достоинством и чувствуя спиной мужские взгляды.

— Мэг! — окликнул ее принц. — Я рассчитываю на твое молчание. Иначе всем нам грозят неприятности.

Эдуард слишком уж выделил «всем». Маргарита остановилась, но не обернулась.

— Мои уста немы, Ваша светлость. Но с одним условием.

— Вот как?! — снова вмешался невыносимый Пирс Гавестон.

— Вы забудете о том, что хотели выдать меня замуж за вашего гасконского друга, — продолжила она, а в спину ей раздался смех того, кого только что упомянула.

— Похоже, тебя отвергли, Перро.

Маргарита снова двинулась, шла плавно и гордо, пока не достигла поворота. Дальше она ускорила шаги, хотя очевидно никто не собирался ее преследовать.


	6. Chapter 6

Скорее всего, Эдуард не особо доверял Маргарите и ее сомкнутым устам. Потому решил дополнительно подкупить ее подарками. Когда они вернулись с Валентиной в предоставленные покои, их ждало блюдо с марципанами, размером не меньше того, что передали раньше Элинор, и клетка с парой щеглов.

— Ах, какая прелесть, — щебетала Валентина третьей птичкой.

— Я хочу домой. — пожаловалась Маргарита и, не дожидаясь пока ее приготовят ко сну, упала на кровать.

— Мне показалось, что тебе некогда было скучать по родным.

Маргарита с трудом воздержалась от комментариев по поводу ума компаньонки и всего лишь проворчала, отвернувшись в другую сторону:

— Я бы хотела сейчас оказаться далеко от Лондона. В Каэрфилли.

— Ах! Ты о случае с принцами? Все уже забыли, но сладости и птички… Ты догадываешься, чье сердце похитила? Поверь, я ничего не скажу леди Джоанне.

— Белого пса с черной отметиной, — буркнула Маргарита. Внезапно ей пришла в голову разумная идея: наверняка Валентина уже готовила отчет для хозяйки об утреннем происшествии. Нет сомнений, шустрая девица успела разузнать кое-что об участниках инцидента. — А ты бы кого выбрала?

— Конечно, барона Томонда, — тут же нашлась Валентина.

— Кто бы сомневался, — Маргарита все же соизволила встать и подойти к блюду с марципанами, взяла один из них нежно-голубой и поднесла ко рту, но есть не стала. — Отклонено! — она вернула марципан на место. — Не забывай, что между нами близкое родство. По той же причине и тебе не стоит на него облизываться.

— Томонд лакомый кусочек, жаль чужой, — Валентина покосилась на блюдо со сладостями. — Я лучше съем марципан.  
— Чужой? — не спешила делиться угощением Маргарита. — Что ты знаешь?

— Не больше, чем ты, — Валентина таки решила вознаградить себя за то, что ей приходилось возиться с несносной родственницей и объяснять ей то, что и так давно известно всем. — Через несколько дней он женится.

— На ком?

Валентина удивленно расширила глаза: или несносная девчонка ее проверяла, или же действительно мало интересовалась делами, не касающимися ее особы.

— На Изабелле ле Диспенсер. Сестре жениха нашей Норы. Двойной брак.

— Понятно, — делано равнодушно заявила Маргарита. Известие о женитьбе кузена стало еще одной каплей в чашу ее неприятностей, как если бы она забыла об одной ценной вещи, а няньки, думая, что она ей надоела, передали ее какой-то приживалке родственнице. Маргарита желала быстрее закончить эту тему. — Что насчет других? — Теперь на ее ладони лежал розовый марципан.

— Хьюго Одли. Молодой человек, которому доверили вашу лошадь.

— Это я знаю, а что известно тебе?

Понимая, что ее сведения имеют определенную цену, Валентина решила, что изъять еще один марципан без позволения не будет дерзостью.

— Он принадлежит к старинному роду Одли из Страттона.

— Это все его достоинства? — Маргарита недовольно фыркнула.

— И его отец достаточно богат, чтобы позволить сыну стать в пару с внучкой короля и подкупить ее своей щедростью.

— А пока старик не загнется, жить за счет ее земель? — Маргарита передала марципан компаньонке. — Ешь сама.

Удивительно, но лакомка Валентина не последовала совету подруги, а положила конфету на стол, рядом с блюдом, туда же она выложила и неодобренный Маргаритой голубой марципан.

— Я бы съела, но боюсь не по моим зубам. Но ведь еще есть третий…

Рядом с розовым и голубым оказался белый марципан. Маргарита догадывалась, о ком еще желает посплетничать Валентина, но о Пирсе Гавестоне она и так узнала больше, чем желала. Маргарита сгрызла один марципан из тарелки, оставив три лежать на столе. Марципан был сладким, но вкус его был подпорчен горькими мыслями: «Не могла мама пообещать меня этому человеку. Не могла».

— Я устала, — заявила она и, указав на лежавшие на столе три марципана, добавила. — Можешь съесть их хоть все.  
Не зря Маргарите сквозь сон казалось, что всю ночь шуршали мыши. Слишком буквально восприняла Валентина разрешение съесть все и действительно проглотила все конфеты.

— И крошки подобрала! Осталось только блюдо проглотить, и птичек, и меня ко всему! — распекала ее Маргарита, а в ответ слышались только стоны. Валентина мечтала сопровождать семью покровителей на большинстве праздничных церемоний? Не получится! Несколько дней ей придется проваляться в постели, страдая желудком. Усугублять такое наказание, рассказывая подробности, как все произошло, смысла не имело. Тем более что излечившись, Валентина могла сама поведать некоторые моменты пребывания Маргариты во дворце, которые та предпочла бы забыть.

**  
Такого празднества земля Альбиона не видела со времен коронации легендарного Артура. Говорили, что еще за несколько недель до этого обозы с пшеницей и солениями, тканями и посудой потянулись к Лондону. А с пяти графств гнали множество овец, коров и свиней для королевского пира.

Словно в предзнаменование великих времен и будущего мира собрались все великие роды и с ними их дружины и слуги, богатые купцы и простой люд. Последние рассчитывали не столько погулять за счет щедрот Неда Длинноногого, сколько найти работу. Многим, и правда, повезло. Более полусотни плотников сооружали по всему городу шатры, палатки и помосты. Работа кипела и днем и ночью, а разбуженные шумом горожане ворчали: «Дорого нам обойдется причуда короля». Не знали они еще, что шум строительных работ ничто по сравнению с гомоном толпы молодых, амбициозных будущих рыцарей, которые скоро нарушили покой древнего города. Их было около трехсот, и каждый верил в свою избранность и великую судьбу. Им положено было в раздумьях и молитвах ждать торжественного события, а они устраивали гулянки и бои, пытаясь показать свою удаль. Но кто знает, были ли скромнее молодые люди времен Артура.  
Поскольку главным действующим лицом являлся все-таки принц Эдуард, то его отцу пришлось примерять личину мудрого Мерлина. Вестминстерскому дворцу предстояло сыграть роль замка Камелот, а Вестминстерскому аббатству — собора Святого Петра, где принял рыцарство и корону Артур.

Если за прогулкой королевы наблюдал, казалось, весь Лондон, то на двадцать второе мая в святой день Троицы здесь собралась, по меньшей мере, вся Англия. Дорога от Уайтхолла до Вестминстера заняла чуть ли не вдвое больше времени, чем от Вестминстера в Уайтхолл из-за собравшихся ни свет ни заря людей, двигающихся туда же, куда и ее паланкин. Маргарита представляла разговор с матерью, которая удивится ее холодности и спросит, что же произошло.  
«Вы просили меня выбирать сердцем, но сами пообещали меня человеку недостойному.

Мое сердце молчит, а разум противится…», — она, тщательно подбирала слова, готовя для матери целую речи, но, как оказалось, напрасно.

Ошибка в ритуале принесения клятвы — это не просто испорченный праздник. Однако на картинках королевских пиров хрупкие красавицы так легко носили блюда с разукрашенной птицей, изюминкой всего праздника, что Маргарита была уверена — в ее миссии нет ничего особо сложного. Потому даже возмутилась, когда вместо прекрасных лебедей на подносах оказались набитые чем-то небольшие мешки.

— Какая увесистая птичка, — напарница Маргариты попробовала приподнять мешок.

— Все верно, дамы, — толстяк церемониймейстер попытался улыбнуться загнутыми резко вниз как у жабы губами. — Именно потому вам понадобятся помощники.

По его хлопку в зал вошли четыре юноши в костюмах пажей: как на подбор хорошенькие, стройные, с ладными фигурами и чистыми лицами. Чуть позже Маргарита узнала, что юноши не принадлежат к благородным семьям, а всего лишь менестрели и дети менестрелей.

Помогать выносить Маргарите лебедя приставили двух братьев, похожих, как две горошины из стручка. Их звали Годвин и Гарольд. Вторую девушку, несущую лебедя, звали Алиса де Варрен. Она оказалась старшей сестрой жениха кузины Джоанны де Барр. Маргарита с удивлением узнала, что миловидной Алисе уже девятнадцать лет.

— И ты до сих пор не замужем? — не сдержалась она.

— И замужем, и нет, — еще больше удивила ее Алиса.

— Как такое возможно? — Маргарите, во чтобы то ни стало, требовалось разгадать эту загадку.

Алиса подошла к столу с реквизитом, развернулась, опершись об его край, и ее помощники — Джек и Эдвин, не братья, но юноши подобранные так, словно были рождены одной матерью, последовали за нею, как верные псы.

— Все просто. Однажды мой дед сообщил мне, что я помолвлена с его подопечным Эдмундом Фицаланом, графом Арунделом. Он так расписывал его достоинства, что я ликовала: мне в мужья достанется лучший из мужчин. Я так желала встречи, а мой жених не торопился. Дни сплетались в месяцы, а потом в года, а мой суженый так меня и не увидел. Деда не стало, а брат… Однажды, когда я напомнила о своей долгой помолвке он, кипя гневом, заявил, что граф Арундел желает ее расторгнуть. Может Джон и вызвал бы моего обидчика на поединок, но я сказала: «Пусть будет так. Он свободен».

— Красавица, ты так непостоянна, — Эдвин выставил вперед ладонь. Алиса, подражая ему, тоже приподняла руку, и они, вдруг, переплелись мизинцами так же, как в одной из фигур каролы. — Ты должна была бороться за свою любовь.

— Скорее, муж мой непостоянен, — Алиса и Эдвин поменялись местами. — Ибо внезапно он возжелал исполнить свою клятву и взять меня в жены.

— Иначе он прослыл бы глупейшим из глупцов, — вступил в танец Джек. — Но что же было дальше? Кто помешал вашему счастью?

— Непостоянство моего мужа, — Алиса и Джек сделали новое па, в результате чего девушка вновь оказалась у стола, а два кавалера напротив нее. — После церемонии брачное ложе я делила только со скорбными мыслями. Так что несколько месяцев уже я и жена, и нет. Разве я так уродлива?

Хоть Маргарита относилась критически к женской красоте, но и она должна была признать — Алиса совсем не дурнушка. Красота ее была своеобразной — невысокая, чуть выше Маргариты, не худощавая, скорее хрупкая, почти без груди. Из-за такой фигуры Маргарита сама сначала обманулась, приняв Алису за свою ровесницу. Острый подбородок, выдвинутый вперед, и высокие скулы, которые делали ее лицо похожим на сердечко, аккуратный маленький носик, большие серые глаза и тонкие, но четко очерченные губы, темно русые волосы… Ричард Фицалан, граф Арундел определенно оказался привередой.

— Ты клевещешь на себя, прекраснейшая, — провозгласил Эдвин. — Прикажи, и я буду вечно служить тебе.

— Я сочиню печальную балладу о прекрасной Алисе и жестоком слепце ее муже, — пообещал Джек.

— Не печалься, мой милый трубадур, — улыбнулась Алиса. — Дни моего девичества сочтены. Сам король выступает гарантом. Скажи, сладкоголосый, стою ли я четыре тысячи фунтов?

— Ты стоишь всех сокровищ мира, прекраснейшая, — вместо него ответил Джек. — Четыре тысячи фунтов - ничтожная плата. Я готов жизнь отдать за твою милость.

— Рассчитывай и на меня, красавица, — добавил и свою клятву Эдвин.

— И на меня! — неожиданно заявил один из близнецов, кажется Гарольд.

Все время ритуала обхаживания Алисы он толкал Маргариту локтем в бок, призывая тоже включиться в игру. Она уже даже хотела шикнуть на него: мол еще один пинок, и он ей ребро сломает. И вдруг.

— Вот вам и предательская мужская натура: еще один вздох назад это был мой поклонник.

— Коварные переменчивые обманщики! — Алиса оставила обоих воздыхателей и, отстранив близнецов, приобняла Маргариту за талию. И тут церемониймейстер напомнил, что следует продолжить изучение другого «танца».

Сам ритуал выноса лебедей и правда напоминал танец. Сначала Маргарите и Алисе следовало подставить ладони под подносы, которые держали их помощники, и так сделать несколько шагов, как будто они их несли. Затем остановиться и подождать, пока парни продвинуться вперед, затем обойти их, пройти к столам, снова отступить в сторону, пропуская тех, кто нес лебедей, а когда подносы коснуться столов, протянуть руку в знак благословения. Сложность состояла в том, что двигаться нужно было медленно, неспешно — шаг в шаг с напарницей. Когда Алиса ступала правой ногой, Маргарите следовало идти с левой, и наоборот. Толстяк церемониймейстер долго объяснял каждое движение и даже демонстрировал, после чего вся компании учеников чуть ли не падала от смеха. В конце- концов, мастер Аттер (именно так потребовал называть себя их наставник), вооружившись палкой, внушительно треснул по спине сначала одного, потом и другого близнеца. Вряд ли он стал бы рукоприкладствовать с девицами самых благороднейших семей, но, тем не менее, веселье прекратилось, и началось мучение.

Бесчисленное множество раз они повторяли выход. Поодиночке, втроем или парами. После очередного круга Алиса пожаловалась, что еще пару повторений, и она просто уснет от усталости на пиру, а во сне продолжит бегать за лебедем или лебедь за нею. Услышав ее слова, или же убедившись, что все доведено до идеала, мастер Аттер отпустил уставших учеников.

Остаток времени они принадлежали сами себе: гуляли по саду, дурачились, веселились. Близнецы решили устроить поединок за любовь «королевы» Маргариты, но для начала им предстояло оседлать коней — Джека и Эдвина. В жаркой схватке победу, естественно, одержали «кони». Потом молодые люди устроили шутовское представление посвящения в рыцари. Две зрительницы смеялись до слез и аплодировали. После пришло время менестрелям устроить другое состязание — певческое. Тут близнецы взяли реванш: таких ангельских чистых голосов Маргарите еще не доводилось слышать.

— Целый год сокола ясного я  
К своей руке приучала.  
Взмыл мой сокол под облака.  
Вернется ли издалека?

Рядом глубоко вздохнула Алиса.

— А про меня? Мне спойте, — тихо попросила Маргарита.

Близнецы переглянулись и начали новую песню.

— К вам, моя Донна, пришел я просить  
Освобожденья от клятвы моей.  
Впрочем, за радости прожитых дней  
Вечно признателен буду я вам.  
Новое счастье, хвала небесам,  
Стало вам прежнего счастья милей.  
Что ж, пожелаю вам жить веселей,  
Вас я другому без злобы отдам.  
Ну а коль встречу потом, может быть,  
Буду учтивым, как следует быть.

— Жалкие глупцы! Вы считаете меня такой холодной?

— Скорее, гордой и неприступной, прекрасная Маргарита, — ответил за братьев Джек.

— Настолько, чтобы презреть клятвы и сбежать, как сбежал от нашей дорогой Алисы ее супруг?

— Хммм, — Алиса, притворно или нет, поджала губы. — Похоже, с тобой надо держать рот на замке, чтобы не попасть на твой острый язычок.

 

Между тем близнецы продолжали:

— Право одно я хочу сохранить:  
Быть вам защитой от злобных людей,  
Освобождать от коварных сетей.  
Лишь позовите, и помощь подам  
Из сострадания к вашим слезам!  
Платы не надо: ни ласк, ни речей,  
Даже обещанных вами ночей,  
Что, вопреки вашим нежным словам,  
Не удосужились вы подарить.  
За вероломство не стану корить.*

— Так-то лучше, — благосклонно разрешила Маргарита.

— Легко судить, когда на сердце пусто, — вернула шпильку Алиса.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, — отрезала Маргарита.

— И кто же он? Кто разбил твое сердечко? — не унималась Алиса. — Откровенность за откровенность.

— Может, и не разбил, но наша любовь все равно невозможна.

— Почему же, если она взаимна? — теперь уже вмешался один из близнецов. — Хоть теперь мое сердце разбито.

— Он мой кузен, — соврала Маргарита. В данной ситуации лжесвидетельство показалось ей меньшим позором, чем если бы стало известно, что у нее нет не только жениха, но и возлюбленного.

— Барон Томонд? — Алиса оказалась не в меру догадливой. — Мне показалось удивительным накануне, как скоро он появился и как раз тогда, когда нуждались в спасителе.

— Он не желал оставлять меня, но боялся навлечь кривотолки. Потому держался в стороне, — продолжала Маргарита, довольная, что не только Элинор дается сочинительство почти правдивых историй.

— Если ваши чувства искренни, то возможно просить разрешения Рима на ваш брак. Только для этого нужны особые обстоятельства.

— Обстоятельства? — Маргарита обвела взглядом присутствующих и выражения их лиц ей не понравилось. Парни прятали улыбки, показавшиеся Маргарите ехидными, Алиса покраснела, но все же продолжила.

— Лучше тебе пока не знать об этом. Если ваша любовь не столь крепка, чтобы выдержать осуждение и презрение, то его грех скоро забудут, ты же останешься навек опозорена.

— Мне все это известно, — скорбно выдавила Маргарита очередную полуправду. Она догадывалась, что речь идет о том же, что хотели сотворить с Элинор принц Эдуард и Гавестон.

Джон запел песню о рыцаре, переодевшемся пилигримом, чтобы передать возлюбленной весточку, но успешной ли оказалась его задумка, Маргарита так и не узнала: за ними пришли.

— Не беспокойся, донна Маргарита, — напутствовали близнецы. — Если ты оступишься, мы кинем гуся и подхватим тебя.

Она бы осадила наглецов, хоть и понимала, что взволнована больше, чем нужно, но звук труб провозгласил, что настало время выноса лебедей — ее время. Сведя плечи так, что лопатки коснулись друг друга, как замкнутые врата, вздернув подбородок, Маргарита начала шествие по праздничному залу. Медленно и грациозно плыла, будто сама была лебедем, сначала возле полупустых столов оруженосцев: юноши имели право присоединиться к пирующим только после того, как их отпустит господин. Дальше рыцари, знать. Краем глаза Маргарита отмечала висевшие на стенах знамена и щиты, указывающие, кто именно восседал за тем или иным столом: чем дальше, тем крепче королевская кровь. Пока она не достигла стола, стоявшего на возвышении, в крест прямо ко всем остальным.

Маргарита встретилась взглядом с хозяином праздника, королем Эдуардом, ее дедом. Ей показалось, что он едва заметно кивнул, одобряя ее, но большей хвалой стали слова матери, когда Маргарита наконец-то воссоединилась семьей и стала одной из празднующих:

— Какая же ты красавица!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В тексте использована поэзия автора начала XIII века Пейре де Бержака (перевод Валентины Дынник).


	7. Chapter 7

Обиды вчерашнего дня тут же были забыты. К тому же с утра она и хлебной крошки не съела, а начинать дуться значило остаться голодной. Первую перемену блюд из-за своей важной миссии Маргарите пришлось пропустить, но на столах царило такое разнообразие, что если бы она решила попробовать по маленькому кусочку от каждого блюда, то слегла бы с желудком, как ненасытная Валентина. Если на первую подачу гостям предлагали зажаренных целиком поросят, телят, бараньи зразы, фаршированные овощами, сочные оленьи бока и даже ежей и белок, то вторая была отдана рыбе и птице. Когда праведник Ной взял на свой ковчег всех тварей земных по паре, то остальные наверняка попали на королевскую кухню, по крайней мере те, что летают и плавают. Что там куры или фаршированные цыплята? Огромные дрофы и цапли, фазаны и куропатки соперничали с голубями и перепелками, а также с крохотными коноплянками. Матушка особо отдавала предпочтение жаркому из редкой рыбы, дельфина, и Маргарита для начала последовала ее примеру.

Благородным дамам приличествует скромность. Тем более не столь многих из них пригласили на пир. Потому и Маргарита старалась не забывать наставления дамы Мод: есть медленно и понемногу, однако даже так пустота в желудке скоро сменилась приятной наполненностью, а от сладкого вина клонило в сон, но тут громкие трубы возвестили о новой смене блюд. В этот раз подавали сладости: пироги с кремами и фруктами, а также сахарные фигуры. На их столе оказались два атакующих рыцаря, и Маргарита безжалостно отломила и съела головы их коней.

О дремоте уже не могло быть и речи: она сбежала прочь, испугавших выскочивших на середину зала танцоров. Одетые в тряпье, они кривлялись и прыгали, крутили неимоверные фигуры, на которые обычное человеческое тело неспособно, ходили на руках. Маргарите уже доводилось видеть подобные представления. Правда, там лицедеи размалевывали лица сажей, изображая мавров. Эти были косматы, но лица не измазаны, и, скорее всего, они пытались показать диких скоттов. Сегодня утром, когда Маргарита возвращалась в Вестминстерский дворец, ее путь пересекся с позорной процессией пленных. Хоть говорили, что женщины в цепях благородного роду, они были грязны и нечесаны, и даже маленький мальчик напоминал звереныша. Они не вызывали страха, только жалость, но так и должно быть, когда враг повержен.

На средину зала выскочили новые танцоры, судя по всему, изображавшие англичан. Они лупили и пинали косматых товарищей. Те неловко пытались сбежать, падали на пол, смешно дергая руками и ногами, как перевернутые жуки, а потом замирали. Когда последний «враг», раскинув конечности, упал на спину, быстрая музыка стихла.

Музыканты заиграли приятную неспешную мелодию. Те гости, которые по старой английской традиции всё еще верили, что из-за стола их должны вынести, иначе хозяин обидится, имели последнюю возможность осуществить задуманное. Большинство же, особенно молодые люди, ожидая следующего этапа праздника — танцев, — разбрелись по залу.  
Пока шли приготовления, Маргарита сосредоточилась на наблюдении за тремя интересующими ее мужчинами: будущим родственником молодым Хьюго Диспенсером, привередливым мужем Алисы де Варрен графом Арунделом и кузеном Гиббином. Первые два оказались внешне приятными юношами, что же касается нрава, то если бы их слить воедино, то получился бы просто идеальный кавалер, ведь Хьюго казался молчаливым и нелюдимым, а Эдмунд Фицалан, напротив, шумным и не в меру подвижным. Зато кузен Гиббин стал горькой ягодой в сладком пироге. Он слишком долго любезничал с некой девицей. Маргарита не могла предположить, чем та привлекла барона Томонда: высокая, толстая и с жидкими волосами соломенного цвета.

— Кто же та прекрасная дама, что отняла все твое внимание? — поинтересовалась Маргарита, когда кузен все-таки подошел поприветствовать тетушку и ее семейство.

— Та, с которой через несколько дней я стану у алтаря, малышка Мэг, — запросто ответил кузен.

«Малышка? Да уж, мне никогда не вырасти в такую гору, как Изабелла Диспенсер», — подумала она, а вслух сказала:  
— Да благословит Господь ваш брак и вашу преисполненную достоинств невесту.

Мир и в правду скроили несправедливо, раз у всех есть пара, кроме нее.

— Будешь стоять с таким кислым лицом — распугаешь женихов, — Элинор иногда просто в мысли заглядывала, и это Маргарите совсем не нравилось, но в этот раз сестра оказалась права. Когда Элинор потянула ее за руку в танцевальный круг, Маргарита не сопротивлялась.

Несколько туров Маргарита обдумывала положение барона Томонда. Не он выбирал себе жену. Так решил король, а у несчастного Гиббина не было выхода. Вряд ли его невеста преобразится от поцелуя. Если найдется добрая, красивая и достойная девушка, которая спасет барона Томонда из этой ловушки, разве жениться на ней не станет наименьшей благодарностью?

Слуги начали тушить факелы, зал погружался во тьму, а у многих девушек, особенно тех, кто впервые присутствовали на подобных увеселениях, сердце тревожно билось, и тут не страх темноты был причиной, а волнение: королевский пир завершался особым сокровенным танцем.

Единственным светом были огоньки свечей, что держали в руках мужчины, начиная танец. Они кружили по залу, как будто кого-то разыскивая, и в какой-то момент каждый оказался возле одной из дам. Некоторым счастливицам повезло, и возле них остановилось сразу несколько кавалеров. Одной из таких была и Элинор. Наследный принц или барон Мортимер? Казалось бы, выбор очевиден. Однако Элинор неожиданно и неоправданно взбрыкнула, проявив нрав и кивнув не Эдуарду, а Роджеру Мортимеру. Принцу пришлось искать себе другую партнершу. Маргарита с радостью стала бы ею, но раньше, чем другие кавалеры выбрали себе дам, возле нее оказался тот, кого меньше всего она желала бы при себе видеть: неугомонный, назойливый Хьюго Одли. Она все-таки приняла свечу из его рук: ведь лучше такой партнер, чем совсем оказаться ненужной. Новообразовавшиеся пары прошли круг, затем остановились, развернувшись друг к другу лицом. Настало время легкого поцелуя. Не без отвращения Маргарита прикоснулась губами к губам Одли.

Следующий круг был за дамами. Покинув своих кавалеров, теперь они направились на поиски, грациозно закружив по залу. Особо выделенный такт подсказал, что настало их время выбора. Выбрать можно любого мужчину, но только не того, с кем танцевали прежде. Маргарите стал понятен замысел Элинор, раньше других дам очутившейся возле принца Эдуарда. Точно так же обогнала соперниц Алиса де Варрен, заняв место рядом со своим мужем. Маргарита грациозно обошла невесту кузена Гиббина и была вознаграждена, когда он кивнул ей, а не толстухе. Растерянную толстуху перехватил другой кавалер. Маргарита оглянулась, чтобы увидеть благодетеля, и удивилась, узнав жениха ее сестры Хьюго Диспенсера. Хотя кому же прикрыть неловкость сестры, как не брату. Новообразованные пары сделали круг, снова развернулись друг к другу. Дамы затушили свечи. Маргарита замерла, ожидая поцелуя, который решит все, но кузен Гиббин просто прикоснулся губами к ее лбу.


	8. Chapter 8

Принц Эдуард оказался на редкость учтивым младшим братом. Вместо того, чтобы кутить с друзьями, отмечая опоясывание, он взял за традицию каждый день навещать сестру. Не забывал будущий король и племянниц. Он привез Маргарите оставленных в Уайтхолле птичек. Лучшего способа ненароком разозлить Элинор и не придумаешь. Маргарита ожидала увидеть перекошенное лицо сестры, но та отреагировала довольно спокойно, вполне обыденно: подарок как подарок. Или Маргарита не знала свою сестру, или под носом у всех зрел заговор. И Маргарите показалось, что, вручая ей щеглов, Эдуард обменялся короткими, но красноречивыми взглядами с Элинор.

Маргарита стала наблюдать за сестрой. Посторонний и незаинтресованный взгляд не отметил бы ничего необычного: малыши крутились возле клетки, Элинор стояла чуть в стороне. За несколько дней до замужества она явно стала взрослей и рассудительней. Она дождалась, пока интерес младших сестер и брата утихнет, и только потом подошла к птичкам. Элинор чуть подразнила щеглов, постучав пальцами по клетке и заставив таким образом перепрыгнуть с жердочки на жердочку, а потом вдруг резко обернулась. Спиной Элинор прикрывала некие манипуляции, но попытка подскочившей Маргариты ее разоблачить оказалась безуспешной. Дело было сделано, а сестра с невиннейшим видом любовалась щеглами. Горничная напомнила, что если они не поторопятся, то опоздают на церемонию опоясывания. Элинор послушалась, а Маргарита решила, что с места не сойдет, пока не решит эту задачку. Как она и догадывалась — все дело в птичках. Только вот что? Как Эдуард через них передал послание для любимой племянницы? Научил свистеть по-особенному?

Подражая жесту Элинор, Маргарита постучала пальцами по решетке, но птички не обратили на нее внимания. Тогда она внимательней присмотрелась к клетке: каждая жердочка по краям украшалась маленькой кованной розой с листком. Две жердочки — четыре почти одинаковые розочки. У трех листок указывает вниз, а у одной вбок. Маргарита потянула за «неправильную» розочку, и она легко отошла, оказавшись не просто украшением, а крышкой для тайника. Жердочка была внутри полой: послание нашло получателя. От восторга Маргарита взвизгнула, напугав подошедшую горничную, и, не дожидаясь, пока та придет в себя, подобрав юбку, побежала догонять сестру. Где сама Маргарита могла бы быстро спрятала записку от возлюбленного, когда кто-то ненароком может заметить? Конечно же, в рукаве. Следовало поспешить.

— Нора, дорогая… — в каком-то неистовом приступе любви, Маргарита на ходу схватила Элинор за запястье.

— Что тебе? — та так резко остановилась, что Маргарита едва в нее не врезалась.

— Неужели не догадываешься? — шепнула на ухо. Догадывалась! Точнее предполагала. В отчаянной попытке избавиться от улики Элинор вывернула ладонь, отправив записку на пол и наступив на нее ногой. Если бы Маргарита попробовала обвинить ее в чем-то, Элинор, доказывая свою невиновность, могла бы попробовать выставить всё чистой случайностью.

— О чем ты? — так же тихо произнесла сестра.

— О Дженни… — Элинор замерла, готовая до конца отстаивать свое абсолютное владение безродной девушкой, но Маргарита опередила ее. — Она нужна мне для одного деликатного поручения.

— Я пришлю ее после церемонии, — как и ожидалось, Элинор не стала спорить и любопытствовать.

— Немедленно! — тихо, но уверенно поправила ее Маргарита, а громко добавила: — ты прихрамываешь. Камешек в туфлю попал? Лучше не пренебрегай этим, иначе будущий муж решит, что одна нога у тебя короче другой.

Маргарита пошла вперед, услышав, как за спиной, воспользовавшись любезной помощью незаметно подобрать злополучную записку, Элинор скомандовала:

— И правда, Дженни, посмотри, что там?

Элинор не стала увиливать от исполнения обещания. Она даже нашла предлог выпроводить Маргариту и Дженни в свою комнатку, чтобы дать им возможность уединиться. Если бы сестра не чувствовала вины, то наверняка вместо лояльности Маргарита получила бы расспросы и поучения. Маргарита торжественно обмакнула перо в чернила.

— Нора ведь научила тебя читать?

— Да, леди Маргарита, — кивнула верная Дженни.

— Пустая трата и твоего, и ее времени, — назидательно проворчала Маргарита. Она не подумала о такой мелочи: Дженни может проявить любопытство и прочитать ее послание. Впрочем, даже если бы она оставалась неграмотной, все равно бы представляла опасность при излишней откровенности. Девушка, прежде чем выполнить поручение, наверняка покажет записку своей покровительнице. Нужна осторожность в словах и действиях.

«Я была слишком груба с Вами накануне, хотя должна была проявить благодарность. Не будьте жестоки. Позвольте помочь вам в одном затруднительном вопросе. Уверена, ваша благодарность станет достойной компенсацией всех недоразумений».

Маргарита еще раз перечитала написанные строки: вроде ничего компрометирующего, но сведущий суть уловит. Теперь осталось указать Дженни адресата. Тут Маргарита снова почувствовала сомнения. Вот просто так назвать имя кузена Гиббина она не решалась. Если Дженни доложит все Элинор, тайна Маргариты и ее планы обесценятся. Ее сестра сама грешна, отдав свое сердце дяде, и не ей осуждать Маргариту за интерес к кузену, но все же не стоит давать ей повод для реванша.

— Ты слышала, что произошло на королевской прогулке?

— Да, леди Маргарита. Мы так испугались, когда сообщили, что ваша лошадь понесла. Хорошо, что все обошлось.

— Верно, — перебила ее Маргарита. — А вот это ты передашь моему спасителю. Поняла?

— Да… Леди Маргарита, но мне не все известно. Кого вы называете своим спасителем?

— Так узнай! — отмахнулась Маргарита. — Наверняка его имя на устах.

Последующий после церемонии пир должен был напоминать застолье рыцарей Круглого стола, потому женщин туда не пригласили. Маргариту ничуть не расстроило известие. Гораздо важнее было другое: она не ожидала, что ответ на ее послание придет так скоро. Как один из тех, кого в этот день посвящали в рыцари, барон Томонд был все время на виду, но ловкачка Дженни все равно как-то умудрилась передать ему записку от Маргариты. Он нашел время написать несколько коротких слов: «Я буду ждать мою жемчужину у пруда с карпами».

Первая волна восторга сменилась недоумением. Очевидно, кузен Гиббин очарован ею, как рыцарь из песни, ожидавший возлюбленную до рассвета и уснувший, благодаря зелью хитрой девушки, не желавшей ни честь потерять, уступая мужской настойчивости, ни нарушить клятву. Маргарита не собиралась опаивать кузена, но как же выбраться в дворцовый сад? Надзор дамы Мод, нянек и гувернанток сводили на нет любую возможность встречи без соглядатаев. Она готова была локти кусать от отчаяния, но внезапно нашелся и выход, и союзник.


	9. Chapter 9

— Лучше бы мы остановились в Клеркеуэлле!

Если еще пару дней назад в устах Элинор эта претензия могла считаться справедливой, то теперь, когда они все находились в самой гуще событий, а сама жалобщица удачно крутила интрижку с будущим королем, слышать такое было, по меньшей мере, странно. К тому же лондонское имение Клеров, после того как старший брат присоединился к свите королевы, было немного заброшенным. Графиня Глостер во время визитов в город предпочитала останавливаться ближе к сыну, а значит там, где пребывал королевский двор.

— Разве ваш дед не позаботился, чтобы вы ни в чем не нуждались? — спокойно урезонила ее леди Джоанна.

— Ни в чем, кроме майского ветерка, зеленых листьев, несрезанных цветов, — проворчала Элинор и отвернулась.

— Мы нигде не можем остаться одни! — поддержала ее Маргарита. — Если сейчас мы решим выйти в сад, за нами тут же увяжется целая свита надсмотрщиков. Просто как те щеглы из дядюшкиного подарка!

— Или собаки на цепи! Сытые, холеные, но чуть дальше ступишь, тут же к ноге притянут!

— Так почему бы вам, вместо того, чтобы плести языками веревки, не выйти в сад и не прогуляться? — леди Джоанна, считая, что опасность миновала, и не ожидая подвоха с другой стороны, благословила послабление надзора. — Возьмите с собой Елизавету…

— Нет! — разом воскликнули сестры.

— За Елизаветой побегут малыши, за малышами няньки, а разве это не то, о чем я говорила? Тогда я лучше останусь здесь с вами, — Элинор скорбно вздохнула.

— Я не хочу никуда идти, — добрая Елизавета согласна была потакать несчастной сестре, даже не понимая, что та специально пользуется ее безотказностью.

— Тогда возьмите Дженни. Это условие не обсуждается, — разрешила матушка. — И не забредайте далеко.

— Мы пойдем покормить карпов.

Когда Элинор произнесла это, Маргарита готова была заявить, что передумала и никуда не пойдет. Как морской волной ее накрыло возмущение: Дженни передала записку Элинор прежде, чем отнести ее той, кому она адресовалась. Если сестра решила посмеяться над незадачливой Маргаритой, то вряд ли у нее это получится: провинность Элинор куда тяжелее, и рука Маргариты на засове ее ловушки. Никто не подумает дурно, если, гуляя по саду вдвоем с сестрой, они встретят кузена, а уж Маргарита найдет возможность донести до него свои планы.

— Карпов, — поддакнула Маргарита.

Леди Джоанна слегка нахмурилась: такое единодушие старших дочерей настораживало. Воспитанная бабушкой Жанной де Деммартен, в честь которой и была названа, она привыкла к свободе, и, когда наконец родители, которых она почти не знала, решили приблизить ее к себе, тяжко приняла новые порядки. Потому меньше всего Джоанна Акрская желала становиться Цербером для собственных детей.

— Идите, — благословила она. Казалось, она желала дать какие-то напутствия, но в последний момент передумала и оставила их при себе.

Половина дела была сделана. Оставалось как-то избавиться от Элинор и ее хвостика Дженни. Пока Маргарита прокручивала в голове различные варианты, откидывая один за другим, сестра снова решила все за нее.

— Ой! — Элинор вдруг качнулась и остановилась.

— Что произошло? — Маргарита постаралась придать голосу хоть какую-то озабоченность.

— Какая-то несчастливая нога: сначала я ее натерла камешком, теперь совсем вывихнула, — слишком уж весело ответила Элинор.

— Мы присядем на лавку, и я вам ее разотру, — отрепетировано прореагировала Дженни. То, что все это была игра, Маргарита прекрасно понимала, потому и решила подразнить:

— Пойдем в беседку.

— Нет-нет, — Элинор страдальчески вздохнула и отстегнула от пояса мешочек с хлебными крошками. — Не лишай себя удовольствия из-за меня.

— К тому же, если эти мешочки окажутся полными, то у нашей матери возникнут подозрения, где и с кем мы были, — Маргарита приняла его.

— О чем ты? — брови Элинор поднялась вверх.

— О твоей ноге. Не стоит тревожить матушку такими пустяками.

— Твоя правда.

Они разошлись в разные стороны, и Маргарита, обернувшись, не заметила у сестры хромоты. Впрочем, пусть считает, что всех обманула, пока обстоятельства благоприятствуют.

Возле пруда никого не было. Маргарита растерянно покрутила головой и прислушалась: только пенье птиц и плеск рыбы. «Я просто пришла покормить карпов», — напомнила она себе и нащупала в мешочке несколько крупных кусочков хлеба.

Казалось, резвые карпы легко излечивали душевные страдания. Как только крошка касалась поверхности воды, они устремлялись к ней подобно золотым молниям. Самый быстрый счастливчик заглатывал трофей и бросался прочь. Иногда кусок оказывался слишком крупным для победителя, он выплевывал его, а кто-то из проигравших тут же подхватывал. Там, где резвились рыбы, водная гладь бурлила, словно перед кипением. Сердце на мгновенье замерло: в пруду отразились две фигуры. Он подошел неслышно — тот, кого ждала, — и Маргарита больше не могла делать вид, что не замечает его.

— Я буду не первая, кто поздравит тебя, но первая, кто рада…

— Рада чему?

Слова застряли в горле: это был не тот человек! Совсем не тот!

— Что ты здесь делаешь?! Убирайся! — кузен не должен застать ее с другим мужчиной, иначе весь план сбежать с ним и тайно выйти замуж пойдет прахом.

— Ты сама пригласила меня, моя жемчужина.

Маргарита тряхнула головой, закрыла ладонями лицо: глупая Дженни все перепутала.

— Не смей называть меня одной из связки своих девок. Я никогда не буду твоей.

— Жемчужиной? — хоть расстояния между ними практически не было, Пирс Гавестон, а это оказался именно он и никто другой, не предпринимал попыток как-то приблизиться, притронуться к Маргарите, взять ее за руку. Так что и повода кричать о нападении у нее не было. Он только говорил. Спокойно, как будто предугадывая все реплики Маргариты. — Разве ты не знаешь, что твое имя значит «жемчужина»? И оно подходит тебе: сокровище за толстыми створками. Но кого же ты тогда ждала, если не меня?

— Не знаю, о чем ты подумал, но я просто кормила карпов, а раз мои мешочки пусты, то и делать мне здесь нечего, — слова Маргариты расходились с действительностью. Мешочек Элинор она успела опустошить, но ее-то был целехонек и преспокойно висел на поясе. — Я ухожу!

Она отступила на шаг в сторону, желая обойти несостоявшегося кавалера, но он преградил ей дорогу.

— Кто же этот счастливчик? Кажется, я его знаю. Мой друг…

— Все догадки окажутся неверными. Меня разыграли так же, как и тебя. А счастливцы — вот эти рыбы, — Маргарита не понимала, что с нею. Когда открылась ее ошибка, в первый момент она готова была бежать прочь, а теперь стоит и обменивается словами с человеком, которого никогда бы не представила рядом с собой. Нельзя делать этому мужчине никаких уступок. Нужно было бить по больным местам, и, оглядев с головы до ног собеседника, она нашла такое место. — Я не вижу твоих шпор, сэр Гавестон. Ты потерял их? Или же оказался недостоин?

— Жемчужина соперничает с розой колючками? — Пирс Гавестон все так же продолжал улыбаться. — Но я рад твоему беспокойству. Мое посвящение состоится завтра.

— Вместе с младшими сыновьями и им подобными?

— «И вот есть последние, которые будут первыми, и есть первые, которые будут последними». Разве не помните?

— Я помню, что следует соблюдать осторожность с людьми, подобными тебе, — сделав еще один шаг в сторону, она сошла с дорожки на траву.

— Подожди. Я не представляю для тебя никакой опасности, но опрометчивое раскрытие чужой тайны может вылиться в серьезные неприятности в будущем.

— Благодарю за предупреждение, будущий рыцарь, — Маргарита слегка присела в благодарном поклоне, а потом, выпрямившись, закричала. — Элинор! Элинор! Я иду к тебе! Сейчас только май, а тут на пруду уже комары. И такие назойливые.

— Что это значит?! — ей все же удалось сбить спесивое выражение превосходства с его лица.

— Всего лишь то, что тайна останется тайной. Пропустите, — Пирс Гавестон продолжал преграждать ей путь. — Иначе я закричу по-другому: «Стража! Воры!».

Сказала она это очень тихо, но слова оказались более действенными, чем крик и сопротивление. Гасконец натянуто рассмеялся и отступил, пропуская.

— Ты победила, жемчужина.

В беседке Маргарита застала одиноко сидящую Элинор, бледную и вытянутую, как струна арфы.

— Ты так кричала, словно тебя кто-то преследовал.

— Если ты не глухая, то наверняка слышала: огромный надоедливый комар.

— Это была плохая идея — прийти сюда, — Элинор покосилась на заросли роз, а Маргарита едва не хихикнула: если принц Эдуард выбрал такой путь к отступлению — ему пришлось несладко.

— Как скажешь, — она равнодушно пожала плечами.

— Скажу: возвращаемся, — не дожидаясь одобрения Маргариты, Элинор встала и решительно направилась в сторону дворца. Она не шла, а просто мчалась и, чтобы не плестись позади, как Дженни, Маргарите пришлось ускорить шаг. Любовь — это отрава, которая лишает людей разума. Зачем далеко ходить, когда пример Элинор и принца Эдуарда перед глазами. Маргарита готова была испробовать эту отраву, но вовремя получила противоядие. Все произошло в тот же день. Маргарита не собиралась отступать после неудачного свидания. При этом ей пришла в голову великолепная идея, как подойти к делу с другой стороны. До времени, когда зажигают свечи, было еще далеко. Джоанна Акрская предложила старшей дочери стать ее соперницей в игре в шахматы. Елизавета читала книгу. Младшие дети на полу возились с добродушным старым псом, позволявшим Томасу оседлать его, но не желавшем везти. Маргарита, не нашедшая занятия, скучала. Между одним из зевков ее и посетило озарение:

— Гиббин нам не чужой. Так или иначе, Изабелла Диспенсер тоже скоро станет нашей родственницей. Ей, наверно, неловко первой начать знакомство, а Гиббу не до этого. Пригласи кузена, но чтобы он обязательно привел невесту. Тогда, как жест вежливости, Изабелла вынуждена будет вытащить из сундука своего братца.

Если две девушки будут находиться одна подле другой, то ярче будет разница и легче будет убедить кузена отказаться ради красавицы от уродины.

— Разумный замысел, но, к несчастью, невозможный, — Джоанна Акрская, похвалив предусмотрительность дочери, даже не предполагала, какую корысть из знакомства с новыми родственниками пытается та извлечь, но все-таки ответ был «нет», и это озадачило Маргариту.

— Почему?

— Потому что Изабелла сейчас далеко от Лондона, в одном из поместий барона около постели больной матери, — проявила невероятную осведомленность Элинор, ответившая вместо леди Джоанны.

— Ты врешь! Просто брезгуешь новой семьей, так и скажи. Кузен сам указал нам на невесту!

— Я тоже была там. Он сказал: «С ней буду стоять у алтаря». Ты разве никогда не слышала о браке по доверенности? Он посмеялся над тобой, глупышка, — либо в саду что-то пошло не так, либо Элинор мстила за прерванное свидание, но в выражениях она не сдерживалась. Как следствие, мать укоризненно посмотрела на нее.

— Нора, что с тобой сегодня? — леди Джоанна уверенно поставила фигуру белого коня на доску, и нахмуренный лоб Элинор показал , что игра скоро закончится. — Ты невнимательна. И зла к сестре. Она желает тебе только блага, — Джоанна оторвала руку от фигуры. Элинор молчала. Очень медленно, как будто в раздумьях, она приподняла и переставила черного офицера.

— Гарде! — провозгласила Элинор.

— Вот плутовка! Устроила мне настоящий капкан, — пока Джоанна внимательно рассматривала доску, пытаясь просчитать новый ход, Элинор, быстро повернув голову в сторону Маргариты, показала ей язык — неосторожный жест. Ведь она была во власти сестры, как зажатая в кулаке бабочка. Стоит только сжать пальцы, и хрупкие крылышки сломаются. Одно только слово, и Маргарита обрушила бы на Элинор всю тяжесть неба, как только что сделала она сама сделала с нею. Простить можно что угодно, но не насмешку. Кузен Гиббин… Гиб… Барон Томонд… Она готова была отдать ему всю себя, а он не воспринимал ее серьезно. Нет печальней зрелища, чем обманутая дева, и нет унизительней состояния, чем оказаться этой самой девой. Если так случилось, то это барон Томонд оказался недостоин ее. Непрозорливый, он соблазнился блеском мелкой монетки и упустил лежащий просто под ногами драгоценный камень… Жемчужину.

Воспоминания, которые казались пустяковым приключением, глупой неприятностью, каким-то чудом смогли рассеять безнадежное отчаяние, оставив только легкую тоску. Она никак не относилась к кузену Гилберту. Просто она решила, что уже узнала предназначенного ей мужа, а теперь снова оказалась там, где начинала. Хотя нет, о некоторых кандидатах на ее руку она предпочла бы забыть.

«Жемчужина», — повторила про себя Маргарита. Звучало приятно.

Когда шахматная партия завершилась, Елизавета аккуратно закрыла книгу, а няньки бросились унимать не в меру расшалившихся малышей, Маргарита снова могла безмятежно улыбаться, и никто не догадывался, какие страсти всего несколько мгновений назад бушевали в ее душе.

Пока что беспечна была и Элинор, но веселиться ей оставалось всего два дня.

***  
Оплот и будущее великого государства — крепкие союзы, благословленные законом и Господом. Отцы уйдут, останутся их дети. Воспитанные добрыми христианами и в почтении к королю, хозяева на своих землях, они не просто унаследуют Англию, они возведут Новый Камелот. Потому теперь, как преддверие светлых времен, как их призыв, праздник мечей перетек в праздник любви. После трех дней, когда молодых людей посвящали в рыцари, пошла череда организованных королем Эдуардом свадеб. Очередной этап праздника Лебедей открывала свадьба графа Суррея и Джоанны Бара.

— В этом есть нечто сакральное, — поделилась сокровенным Маргарита, не потому, что желала разговора с Хьюго Одли, а просто потому, что незадачливый кавалер привязался, как к собачьему хвосту репей, и с ним надо было поддерживать беседу, чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания.

— В том, что жена не доросла и до подмышек мужа? — тут же перевел все в шутку Одли.

— В том, что все браки, заключенные в эти дни, священны, — Маргарита не смогла сдержать печального вздоха. Одли его услышал и попытался утешить свою даму.

— Ничуть. Всего лишь хитрая сделка короля, как устроить праздник и разжиться на нем деньгами и землями.

— За такие слова тебе не топор грозит, а веревка! Разве есть у тебя доказательства такой клеветы? — она желала услышать другие пикантные подробности, подобные браку сестры в уплату королевского долга или кольцевания Суррея за прощение займа отца.

— Вам, наверно, невдомек, Марго, что каждое семейство будущего рыцаря должно было выложить огромную суму за церемонию. А сколько у нас таких молодцов? — делился Одли тем, что волновало его самого.

— Так что же тебя с ними нет? Отец слишком жаден? — пока Одли обдумывал ответ, Маргарита нашла возможность отделаться от него, заметив подававшую ей знаки Алису де Варрен.


	10. Chapter 10

На двадцать шестое мая, четвертый день после троицы, была назначена свадьба Элинор. Где-то за год до того, как стала известна дата, дед прислал им отрез небесно-голубого шелка, цвета чистоты и преданности, для подвенечного платья любимой внучки. Элинор приняла подарок с радостью, но потом вдруг проявила нрав: ей приснился сон, где перед алтарем она стояла в платье персикового цвета. Любому другому после таких капризов не миновать королевского гнева, но Элинор прощалось многое. В итоге хитрюга получила два платья. В первом, голубом и роскошном, она красовалась на пиру после опоясывания принца. Второе, правда, из-за нехватки времени оказалось скромнее, но, тем не менее, каким-то чутьем Элинор сделала правильный выбор. Будь она в голубом, будущий муж наверняка бы принял ее за существо из мира духов, настолько она была бледна. Волосы Элинор были заплетены в косы ото лба и темени и уложены ниже затылка в узел. Чело украшала диадема, а грудь — ожерелье с красной яшмой, чтобы невесте сопутствовала любовь. Все, один за другим, благословляли Элинор, восхищались ее красотой. Даже Маргарита признала, что сестра в этот день невероятно хороша. Только, судя по всему, Хьюго Диспенсер оказался слепцом. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, когда перед алтарем он приподнял вуаль будущей жены. Что же касается Элинор, то, когда настало время скрепить супружеские клятвы поцелуем, она готова была отвернуться, лишь бы его избежать, как показалось Маргарите. Поцелуй все же состоялся. Но, право слово, когда дети, играя, сталкивают кукол головами, изображая поцелуй, и те показывают больше страсти, чем было у Элинор и Диспенсера.

Свадьба Элинор была роскошной. Столы ломились от яств, вино лилось рекой. Между гостями, не давая им ни мгновенья скучать, ходили музыканты, распевая песни о любви и декламируя стихи.

Стол Элинор и Хьюго стоял на возвышении. Их чествовали как королевских особ, но они, неблагодарные, сидели с таким видом, словно их еда была кислой. Когда молодых супругов собрались проводить к брачному ложу, Маргарита поинтересовалась:

— Если Нора теперь спит со своим мужем, я могу по старшинству занять ее комнату?

— Ты могла хотя бы дождаться, когда закончатся праздники, — неожиданно сердито отреагировала на ее просьбу леди Джоанна.

— Какой тогда в этом смысл? Мы же не собираемся до скончания дней оставаться в Лондоне.

— Что ж, Мэг, нет ничего плохого в том, что ты займешь освободившуюся комнату, — разом прекратил зарождающуюся ссору сэр Ральф. Отчим бесцеремонно и собственнически привлек к себе мать Маргариты, обхватив ее за талию, чем свел на нет благодарность за неожиданную поддержку. — Нони, в такой день нельзя грустить.

Теперь кислый лимон достался Маргарите: никто, кроме Ральфа Монтермера, никогда так не называл ее мать. Маргарите это не нравилось, а матушка считала вполне приемлемым. Даже если каким-то образом он и влез в их семью, то должен был стать ее второй тенью. Когда-то Маргарита после некоторых язвительных замечаний и последующего разговора с матерью, высказала ей это. «Может и так. Но разве в жару мы не ищем тень, чтобы спрятаться в ней?» Вот и теперь она обхватила его руки, заставляя крепче обнять, сама же прижалась спиной к его груди.

— Я не могу забыть его слова.

— «Отрезанный ломоть»? Глупости, Нони, Нора твоя плоть и кровь. Ничто этого не изменит.

Маргарита догадывалась, кто загадочный «он», потому стала внимательно слушать.

— Еще он сказал: «Ты плохая мать». Мои дети — моя плоть и кровь, и сейчас меня режут по живому. Сначала Гилберт. Я надеялась, что после свадьбы Нора еще на несколько лет останется с нами: она такая юная, а теперь я должна отдать еще и малышку Мэри. И я не смею возразить.

— Потому что ты понимаешь, что так будет лучше. Ты хорошая мать, Нони, но птенцы рано или поздно покидают гнездо. Мы сделали все, чтобы помочь им стать на крыло.

— Я понимаю…

И все в таком духе, и ни слова о судьбе Маргариты. Однако печаль матери растрогала ее настолько, что, прежде чем расстаться перед сном, она сказала ей:

— Я даже рада, что дед обошел меня в отношении будущего замужества. Теперь я точно долго не покину вас.

Джоанна Акрская обняла ее, погладила по голове как маленькую девочку; как ни стремилась Маргарита поскорее вырасти, сейчас ей захотелось вернуться к безмятежности детских лет.

Праздник, который начинался так весело, в итоге принес грусть (разочарование). Потерянная (Растерянная) и неловкая без своей хозяйки, которой в эту ночь она была не нужна, Дженни готовила Маргариту ко сну.

— Принеси сверток с моего сундука. Он на самом верху лежит. Свечи не туши, — приказала Маргарита.

В свертке лежало нечто особенное: почти завершенный портрет. Одним из талантов Маргариты было запоминать лица и легко переносить черты на бумагу. Получалось похоже. Этот портрет она рисовала с принца Эдуарда, таким, каким сохранила в памяти во время их прогулки по Вестминстер холлу, когда разгадала тайну Светлого рыцаря. Хоть у нее было так мало времени, работа продвигалась быстро: оставалось всего несколько штрихов, но запал пропал. Все портила мысль о том, насколько нелепо будет выглядеть такой подарок для принца. И вот снова рука с угольком заскользила по бумаге. Есть некто, кто наверняка посчитает подобный дар сокровищем: Элинор. Маргарита сделает для нее то, на что неспособен ни один волшебник: теперь ее любовь будет всегда с нею. Еще только несколько штрихов…

Утром дама Мод передала Маргарите подарок от Элинор: вожделенные браслет и серьги.

— А где она сама? Мне нужно ее видеть! — выразила нетерпение одариваемая.

— Рано утром она с мужем покинула Лондон, — был ей ответ.

— Как же так? Праздники ведь не закончились? — возмущалась она, прекрасно понимая, что приготовленное ею чудо (сюрприз) обревращается в прах. Не будет восторга сестры, не будет ее объятий, не будет раскаяния за то, что перечила Маргарите, пытаясь утвердить свое старшинство.

— Так сложились обстоятельства. Жена должна следовать за мужем. Помните, чему я Вас учила? — строго сказала дама Мод. — Теперь Вы старшая. Ведите себя соответственно.

Старшая… Очень часто Маргарита представляла, что случится, если Элинор куда-то денется. Как чудесно тогда изменится ее жизнь. Свершилось! Только радости от этого не было (это не принесло).

«Предательница», — даже несколько месяцев спустя Маргарита про себя только так и называла сестру.


	11. Chapter 11

По сравнению с Гилбертом, неблагодарным старшим братом, забывшем о доме сразу же, как его покинул, Элинор писала часто. В долгих подробных письмах говорилось о новой родне сестры, о мудром решении свекра не вмешиваться в дела молодых и дать им жить своей жизнью, о новом доме, о том, как хорошо Элинор удается вести хозяйство, о Дженни, о своих людях, о многом еще, но совсем мало о муже. На ответные расспросы матери она кратко описывала его дела и дописывала что-то вроде: «Вам не стоит беспокоиться. Мой муж относится ко мне со всем уважением».

— Что она имеет в виду? — вопреки совету дочери тревожилась Джоанна, в который раз перечитывая письмо.

— Что он относится к ней с уважением, — ревниво поясняла Маргарита, пытаясь переключить внимание на себя. Незримо Элинор продолжала присутствовать в их жизни. В конце концов, чтобы немного успокоить супругу, Ральф Монтермер предложил пригласить Элинор и Хьюго на Рождество в Каэрфилли. На что пришло ответное приглашение провести праздники в новом доме Элинор. Маргариту такое будущее не особо обрадовало, но до зимы еще следовало (нужно) дожить.

Прошло лето, наступила осень. Все шло как обычно, и Маргарита старалась не вспоминать лондонские приключения. Скоро смятение чувств, которые они вызывали, само бы угасло, как огонек без свежего хвороста. Маргарита не собиралась раздувать угли, все случилось само собой.

В начале ноября в Каэрфилли проездом по Уэльсу прибыла особая персона — принц Эдуард, а с ним и его товарищ Гавестон. В тот же вечер для нежданных гостей устроили роскошный пир, а на следующий день организовали охоту. Елизавете позволили присоединиться к забаве, тогда как Маргарита предпочла остаться в Каэрфилли. Родне не требовалось объяснять причину такого странного поведения: они думали, что и так все знали. Эта причина, как ларчик, скрывала другую, известную только Маргарите и ее матери: ей следовало всячески избегать встреч с Пирсом Гавестоном.

Джоанна Акрская сама начала разговор, который должен был состояться еще в Лондоне.

— Ты уже совсем взрослая, Мэг, и скоро должна будешь выйти замуж.

— Король нашел мне мужа? — постаралась скрыть свою осведомленность Маргарита.

— Нет, дорогая. Предложение поступило от принца Эдуарда. Он просит твоей руки от имени своего друга сэра Пирса. Что ты об этом думаешь?

— Я мало знаю о сэре Пирсе, но не думаю, что выбор дяди согласован с дедом.

Джоанна Акрская кивнула.

— Возможно, дед уже нашел тебе подходящего мужа, так что у тебя будет выбор. Я не стану препятствовать твоему сердцу и советовать разуму и попрошу только об одном. Принц нетерпелив, его друг еще больше: не получив от меня решительного отказа, они начнут действовать через тебя, твои слабости…

— Вам не придется стыдиться моих поступков.

— Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, что бы ни случилось.

Это был заговор, серьезная игра с множеством игроков, но Маргарите она нравилась, ведь все крутилось вокруг нее и ее интересов.

Когда охотники собирались, Маргарита даже косого взгляда не бросила в окно, усердно занимаясь шитьем. Только работа не ладилась. Несколько раз уколов пальцы, девушка отложила в сторону незаконченный кошелек. Ясная погода и обстоятельства благоприятствовали прогулке и раздумьям.

Ральф Монтермер или граф Глостер? Маргарита не желала знать, что бы решила матушка, предстань пред нею такой выбор. Она продолжала жить как графиня Глостер, но с сэром Ральфом. Если бы не капризы судьбы и не затонувший корабль принца Гартмана, она могла бы стать германской королевой. Может, тогда Маргарите предстоит носить корону? У короля Англии не осталось незамужних дочерей, кроме монахини Марии и Элинор, совсем еще младенца. Что лучше скрепляет союзный договор, чем родственные связи? Дед уже начал делать ставки на внучек. Возможно, на Маргариту у него особые планы. Как все это перечеркнуть?

Что она знает о Пирсе Гавестоне? Он красив, он храбр, он остроумен. На этом список достоинств можно закончить. Покровительство принца? В случае с Гавестоном это скорее недостаток, если король считал его дурной компанией наследнику. К тому же королевское благоволение так скоротечно. Одно неосторожное слово, глупый поступок, и принц, разочаровавшись, отвернется от фаворита, как ребенок от надоевшей игрушки. А успей бывший любимчик жениться, то потянет вниз и несчастную супругу. У Пирса Гавестона нет в Англии влиятельных родственников, и даже если его жена будет благородна, верно сказал тогда дед: она — отрезанный ломоть.

Владения графа Глостера по площади равны небольшому королевству, но все это собственность брата. Еще есть земли матери, часть которых должна стать приданным Маргариты. Только, учитывая, что часть уже отошла к Элинор, а остальную нужно делить между четырьмя сестрами, это совсем крохи.

От подобных раздумий Маргариту начало подташнивать, как будто она уже в нищете и презрении. Следовало отвлечься, подумать о чем-то приятном.

Внимание Маргариты привлекла арка, увитая девичьим виноградом. Когда-то насыщенные темно-зеленые листья приобрели цвет вина или запекшейся крови. Маргарита желала бы иметь платье, нет, даже два. Одинакового кроя, но разные, как лето и осень. Одно цвета листа летнего девичьего винограда, другое — осеннего. Каждый листик будет вышит темными нитями, а прожилки — нитями в тон. Оборка летнего платья будет цвета темного древа с виноградными кистями и ягодками из аметистов, а на осеннем — листьями, вышитые золотом.

Маргарита потянулась к одному такому, оторвала от лозы и замерла. На дорожку, совсем рядом, опустилась сорока, повернула голову, моргнув черным глазом бусиной, сделала пару неловких косолапых шажков, потом, рассерженно стрекотнув, улетела прочь. Маргарита безжалостно швырнула листок на землю. Ей не хватило всего нескольких мгновений, чтобы запечатлеть птицу в памяти до малейшего перышка. Тогда у нее было бы увлекательное занятие до самого вечера: сорока так и просилась на бумагу. Как только птица упорхнула, вместе с нею растаял и нарисованный, но видимый пока только одной Маргарите образ. Она не могла поверить, что, не решаясь даже дышать, замерев до онемения, смогла испугать объект наблюдения. В досаде она обернулась, разыскивая другую помеху и, конечно, нашла.

— Вы завели себе привычку подкрадываться ко мне со спины или перепутали место охоты и добычу, сэр Перро?

— И то и другое, моя жемчужина. Сначала я застал Вас заклинающей рыб, теперь птицу. Может, Вы и есть та самая Мелюзина, а я тот счастливец, что станет ее избранником? Вы не пожелали украсить своим присутствием охоту, так что и мне пришлось сослаться на еще не зарубцевавшуюся рану.

— Напрасно потратили время. Сегодня суббота, но разве Вы заметили у меня змеиный хвост? — Маргарите следовало сердиться на Пирса, за то, что нарушил ее уединение, на матушку, подстроившую ей такую ловушку или просто не предупредившую, что, уезжая, оставляет в их логове волка. Но ей было любопытно, и еще одно маленькое торжество приятно щекотало ее самолюбие: невеликий подвиг — отказаться от охоты, но этот подвиг сделан ради нее.

Небрежно отломив розу с куста, Пирс Гавестон приблизился, и Маргарита, ожидая положенного и уже очевидного подношения, ждала. Только подарок оказался с подвохом: сквозь пальцы, сжимавшие розу, сочилась кровь.

— Вы желали меня ранить, преподнеся розу с шипами? — нахмурилась она.

— Нет, Маргарита. Я никогда не причинил бы Вам боль намеренно или случайно. Это напоминание себе: следует быть осторожным, общаясь с розой. Иначе так же истечет кровью мое сердце, — без тени шутки в голосе ответил гасконец.

— Я не позволю гостям проливать кровь в моем доме. Мне неведомо, истекает ли Ваше сердце, но видимую рану я должна залечить, — осторожно отобрав розу и определив ее в кошелек на поясе, Маргарита дотронулась до тесьмы на рукаве и заколебалась: ее рукав слишком ценный приз после всего лишь четырех встреч. Сибл, девушка, которую Мэг пыталась вышколить наподобие элионоровой Дженни, с утра заплела волосы хозяйки в две косы, перевязав их широкими лентами. Одна из лент и сошла за повязку. — Вот и все.

Гавестон покорно стоял, пока Маргарита перевязывала его ладонь. Закончив, она развернулась, как будто он перестал для нее существовать, и медленно побрела прочь.

— Опять убегаете?

— Вы нарушили мое уединение, и теперь мне нужно искать его снова.

Она не оглядывалась, но знала, что Пирс Гавестон следует за ней по пятам, как привязанный. Пусть маленькая, но власть над этим рыцарем ей льстила.

— Я настолько Вам неприятен?

— Я слишком мало знаю о мужчинах и о Вас, чтобы строить предположения.

— К черту других! Что такого Вы узнали обо мне, чтобы убегать сейчас подобно лани?

Аккуратно, двумя пальчиками вытащив из кошеля розу одной рукой, другой, сцепив указательный и большой птичьим клювом, Маргарита стала обрывать ее лепестки.

— Ваш отец, преследуемый врагами, был вынужден бежать с семьей из родной земли в Англию. Вы проявили себя героем при Генте, чтобы король Вас заметил и поставил в пример принцу. Вы владеете мечом и ловкий наездник, живо пишете картины словами.

— Вы знаете достаточно. А что мне следует знать о Вас?

Маргарита резко повернулась на носочках, оборачиваясь к собеседнику лицом. И левая, наполовину распущенная коса покрыла ее плечо, как плащ, другая хлестнула Пирса, подобно змеиному хвосту Мелюзины.

— Мне претят тайные сговоры и браки. Я выйду замуж только с благословения короля. Моя свадьба будет громкой и пышной, а у моего мужа будут земли и титул.

— И кто же тот несчастный, что согласился взять Вас в жены?

— Точно не Вы!

Разговор двух чужаков, а поза влюбленных. Они стояли так близко друг к другу, что почти соприкасались телами. Наверное, чтобы лишить Маргариту возможности сбежать, Пирс сжимал ее плечи, не сильно, осторожно. При желании девушка легко могла освободиться из объятий, просто сбросив его руки одним движением. Маргарита оправдывала себя тем, что ожидает непристойного действия со стороны Гавестона. Тогда она закричит. Сбегутся слуги. Они станут свидетелями, как, предав доверие хозяйки, сэр Пирс пытался осквернить ее дочь. Вход в дом Клеров ему будет закрыт, да и о браке тогда и речи быть не может. Какую выгоду извлечет из этого Маргарита? Да никакой! Тогда стоило предупредить Гавесона или же просто не кричать, познавая еще одну грань взросления. Однако молчание затягивалось, и ничего не происходило. Пирс Гавестон внимательно наблюдал за Маргаритой и тоже чего-то ждал.

— Собаки? — удивленная Маргарита нарушила молчание, заслышав заливистый лай.

— Уже вернулись? Что-то произошло! — в голосе послышалось раздражение, а потом беспокойство.

Они не просто поспешили — побежали так быстро, как могли. Первое предположение оказалось верным: охота завершилась раньше положенного и завершилась совсем не радостно. Не получившие вожделенной крови собаки пытались устроить грызню между собой. Никто не кичился добычей. Замковые рыцари, придворные дамы, принц Эдуард — все они выглядели растерянными, даже испуганными. У Елизаветы были покрасневшие глаза и следы слез на щеках, которые она даже не пыталась стереть.

— Мама?! — Маргарита растеряно оглянулась и тут заметила отчима. Он снял кого-то с носилок. Краешек платья и лицо, бледное, с неуместным, уродливым, пугающим темно-красным пятном на лбу. — Мама! Мама!!!

— Не надо. Не сей смуту.

Охваченная паникой Маргарита отказывалась слышать, она отказывалась понимать, как оказалась в плену, прижата спиной к мужской груди, а ладонь с повязкой-лентой сдерживала ее порыв тут же кинуться к матери.

— Мама… — всхлипнула Маргарита.

— Что случилось? — спросил Пирс за свою подопечную то, что она хотела знать и что боялась услышать.

— Я сам н-не видел… Лед-ди Дж-Джоан-на… — добряк Уильям Шелтон, оруженосец Ральфа Монтермера, прозванный Уилкок-заика, попытался прояснить происшедшую трагедию, но запинался больше обычного, и ни у кого не хватало терпения его дослушать.

— Я все видела, — вмешалась Валентина, спасая недотепу Уильяма. — Леди Джоанна так неожиданно упала, как подкошенная травинка.

— Твоя госпожа — лучшая наездница в Англии. Как она могла так просто упасть? — возмутилась явной лжи Маргарита. — Лошадь понесла? Или же встала на дыбы?

— Она просто упала. А там камень, — Елизавета снова залилась слезами. — Было так страшно.

Маргарита, не понимая, что делает, крепко сжала ладонь Пирса Гавестона. Картина происшествия была жуткой, но еще страшнее было думать о будущем: что несло за собой падение?

Не сговариваясь, зрители, свидетели, соучастники двинулись за Ральфом Монтенмером к замку. Тот, так и не доверив никому супругу, бережно нес ее на руках.

Маргарита шла вместе со всеми. Ее не возмущало, что идущий рядом сэр Пирс поддерживал ее под локоть. Впрочем, сейчас никому не было до этого никакого дела, даже строгой даме Мод. Только в холле наставница призвала к себе молодых фрейлин, Елизавету и Маргариту, ни словом не попрекнув последних за ненадлежащий вид и поведение, и начала короткую речь:

— Стенанием и плачем Вы не переломите ситуацию и не поможете матери. Зато Господь слышит искренние молитвы. В этот тревожный миг, леди Маргарита, как старшей, Вам следует взять обязанности хозяйки замка и успокоить людей.

— Кто желает помолиться за Джоанну, баронессу Монтермер, следуйте за мной в часовню, — строго произнесла Маргарита. Это оказался самый жестокий урок наказания за гордыню. Она так жаждала признания старшинства, но совсем не при таких обстоятельствах.

Кроме сестры, фрейлин, некоторых слуг к молитвам присоединилось и несколько мужчин, в том числе и Пирс Гавестон.

— Я узнала о Вас нечто важное, — шепнула ему Маргарита.

Молитвы помогли. Горе и печаль, только мельком заглянув в Каэрфилли, отступили смутными призраками. Никто из причастных к произошедшему не посмел бы предположить, что это была всего лишь разведка.

— Сын! У меня родится еще один сын! Джоанна молчала до поры, пока полностью не уверится, но все подтвердилось! — восторженный Ральф Монтермер запросто братался с наследным принцем.

— А если девочка? — отвечал ему Эдуард, с трудом освобождаясь из медвежьих объятий.

— Мальчик! Точно мальчик! Рыцарь — гроза турниров! Он уже воюет и сбрасывает с лошади.

Маргарита, слыша такую похвальбу, скривилась: то, что матушка вне опасности, давало отчиму повод для безотчетной радости, но, забывая о ее страданиях, бахвалиться своей мужественностью и еще не родившимся младенцем! Тем более ей казалось кощунством превращать несчастный случай в повод для шуток. Леди Джоанна все еще страдала. Детей к ней пустили на очень краткое время.

— Больно? — малышка Джоанна осторожно притронулась к ране на ее лбу.

— Нет, милая. Не больше, чем укус комара, — улыбнулась матушка.

Джоанна и Томас поверили, тогда как Маргарита и Елизавета понимали, сколько мужества нужно их матери, чтобы казаться здоровой, просто слегка уставшей.

— Плачу двадцать фунтов за известие о рождении мальчишки, если до меня оно дойдет раньше, чем до короля! — провозгласил Эдуард. Это послужило сигналом для одобренного хозяйкой замка кутежа.

«Пусть вино льется рекой. Пусть музыканты порвут струны. Позор падет на мою голову, если в моем доме гостям не окажут должного почтения и заставят скучать».

Мужчины пировали всю ночь. Однако поздним утром, собираясь в обратный путь, принц показал, что все выпитое ему нипочем, запрыгнув в седло, не коснувшись стремени, а затем приняв из рук Монтермера еще одну кружку вина «на добрый путь». Пока все внимание было привлечено к Эдуарду, Пирс Гавестон урвал возможность перекинуться парой слов с Маргаритой.

— Итак, Жемчужина, что такого важного Вы узнали о Вашем верном рыцаре?

— Мой верный рыцарь? О ком это Вы? — Маргарита непонимающе пожала плечами.

— Какая забывчивость! Разве не об этом Вы пытались намекнуть мне вчера в часовне? — обхватив за талию, Пирс привлек девушку к себе.

— Ах, в часовне! — тогда и правда она хотела сказать ему нечто важное, что навсегда связало бы их обоих, но не нашла слов, а теперь все казалось неважным и даже глупым. — Я хотела отдать дань Вашей набожности. Вот и все.

— Набожности? — Пирс расхохотался.

— Разве не Вашими молитвами леди Джоанна поправилась? — озадаченная его смехом Маргарита все же решила не менять тон разговора.

— Возможно, и так, — парировал рыцарь. Он указал куда-то вверх. — Я не слишком надоедаю Ему рассказами о своих грешках и просьбами, поэтому почему бы ему не прислушаться?

— Надеюсь, сейчас Господь Бог Вас не слышит, — возмутилась Маргарита, но получилось как-то не очень грозно, ведь Пирс так и не убрал ладони с ее поясницы.

— Зато слышите Вы, — не унимался неугомонный.

— И что Вы желаете за Вашу доброту, не стоящую ни пенни?

— То, что и Вам не будет стоить ни пенни.

Он склонился к ее лицу, но, воспользовавшись моментом, Маргарита вырвалась и отступила на шаг.

— Я отблагодарила Вас раньше. У Вас моя лента. Можете не возвращать. И это гораздо более ценный дар, если Вы измеряете благодарность монетами.

Прощание оставило неприятный привкус сожаления. Маргарите следовало выбросить из головы гасконца, как только за небольшим отрядом принца захлопнулись ворота замка. После Праздника лебедей она решила, что Пирс Гавестон может стать снадобьем, что залечит раненое кузеном Томондом сердце. Таким, о котором забывают, как только затянется рана. В момент, когда в часовне Пирс и Маргарита преклонили колени, лекарство стало ядом.


	12. Chapter 12

Маргарита редко предавалась сожалениям о совершенном. Тем более глупо сожалеть о том, что не сделала. Точнее, о том, что поступила верно, не дав себя поцеловать. Она не понимала, почему соприкосновению двух тел придавали такое сакральное значение, но поцелуй поцелую рознь. Материнские поцелуи Маргарита могла собирать бесконечно, тогда как сестринские или братские принимала неохотно, называя «лизаниями». Еще существовал поцелуй товарищей, которым приветствовали друг друга люди близкие не по крови, а по духу. Еще — покровительственный поцелуй лорда вассалу, предательский поцелуй иуды, но ни одному из них не предают настолько сакрального смысла, как поцелую мужчины и женщины. Всего лишь прикосновение губ, но почему-то считается, что нехитрое действо должно связать пару неразрывными узами. Маргарита беспечно решила, что ей не нужные путы, и, отпустив рыцаря, теперь страдала: достанет ли ей решимости не совершить подобную ошибку, если судьба подарит ей еще один шанс? Ведь принц Эдуард, наблюдавший холодность племянницы, может найти для своего друга другую, более покладистую жену. Или же Пирс Гавестон потеряет к ней интерес? Или же у нее не хватит решительности дать ему понять, что его усилия завоевать ее не такие уж и тщетные?

Существовала и другая сторона монеты. Почему-то считается, что даром поцелуя каждый человек наделен с рождения от природы, но елозить губами по лицу куклы или нехотя касаться щеки сестры совсем не то, что целовать мужчину. Не имевшая в подобных делах опыта Маргарита рисковала совершить ошибку и оказаться в неловком положении перед своим гораздо более искушенным соперником.

После долгий раздумий Маргарита дала определение своей любви. Она похожа на турнир, а значит, и действовать следует соответственно. Ни один рыцарь не выйдет на ристалище, предварительно не натренировав удар на столбе с мишенью.

Идея пришла внезапно.

Редкие погожие дни покинули Каэрфилли, уступая место бесконечным дождям и туману. Однако погода или непогода, ненастье никогда бы не стало поводом для молодых пажей отложить тренировку. Возле грозных осадных орудий, которые сейчас бездействовали и напоминали грустных хищных зверей, ожидающих охоты, располагалась площадка, где молодые люди учились фехтованию, а также умению управляться копьем. Шло занятие, которое не было прервано даже появлением двух зрительниц.

Маргарите и Елизавете к зиме справили плащи, но что за радость в обновке, если ее некому показать? Они стояли, пряча ладони в рукава, обшитые беличьим мехом, и перешептывались. Юноши же, считая, что дочери графа обсуждают именно их, старались показать свое мастерство. Особенно выделялся Роберт Парр или Хоб, как звали его приятели, высокий светловолосый и сероглазый юноша с выступающим подбородком; он вскорости, скорее всего после Рождества, должен был перейти из ранга пажей в ранг оруженосцев. Валентина и Джейн Грендисон, еще одна воспитанница матери, считали его красивым. Впрочем, не они одни. Однажды, скрываясь от назойливого Томаса, которому Маргарита неосторожно пообещала нарисовать рыцаря, она застукала Роберта в укромном уголке, прижатого к стене молодой пышногрудой горничной. Несмотря на кажущееся неравенство сил, Роберт не чувствовал дискомфорта от подобной осады, он задрал юбку служанки, обнажая розовые массивные ляжки. Тогда, злобно фыркнув. Маргарита убежала, но подметила одно: целоваться Роберт умеет.

Маргарита в тот же день начала воплощать в жизнь задуманный план. Вечером пажам еще предстоял урок танцев.

— Я напишу сестре, что ее Хоб уже утешился. Пусть и она не терзает себе сердце, — шепнула Маргарита, как только они с Робертом оказались в паре.

Все дело в том, что самоуверенный юноша назначил Элинор Дамой сердца, писал ей записки, посвящал поэмы, клялся умереть от горя, когда выяснилось, что она покидает Каэрфилли, чтобы больше не вернуться. Элинор пожалела несчастного поклонника, поручив ему присматривать за любимым соколом Персивалем. Он ревностно исполнял поручение, с усердием ухаживая за птицей, и формально оставался верным Даме сердца, так и не избрав другую, что заставляло юных дев замка Каэрфилли, всех, кроме Маргариты, млеть от восхищения и лелеять надежду, что с дня на день Роберт обратит и на них свой взор.

— Как ты жестока, Мэг, — шепнул партнер с вызовом. — Ты не посмеешь поведать прекрасной Элинор такую клевету.

Новая фигура танца развела их в стороны. Когда же они вновь оказались рядом, Маргарита закинула наживку, которую он тут же заглотнул.

— Может, и не посмею, но ты согласишься выполнить одно небольшое тайное поручение.

— После урока возле кладовых, — шепнул он в ответ.

Маргарита знала, что не из страха, а из любопытства Роберт будет ждать ее там, где назначил встречу. Она не торопилась, ведь задание будет гораздо приятнее ему, чем ей, так что пусть немного потомится. Когда же она все-таки появилась, от терпения Роберта явно осталась лишь одна капля.

— Так что ты хотела? — вместо вежливых, обычных для обходительного словоохотливого юноши приветствий, буркнул он.

— Пустяки. Всего лишь поцелуй, — тоже не стала долго ходить вокруг да около Маргарита.

Хоб хохотнул и чмокнул ее в щеку.

— Получай. Это какой-то экзамен, Мэг?

— Не так, — Маргарита надеялась, что Роберт не почувствовал, как замерло ее дыхание. — Так как ты целовал Джулс.

Она ожидала, что паж поднимет ее на смех, но он вдруг схватил ее за запястье и куда-то потянул:

— Пойдем.

Маргарита пожалела, что запретила Сибл сопровождать себя. Оказывается, Роберт знал такие места замка, где и слуги появлялись не каждый день, и именно туда он ее вел. Ситуация складывалась совершенно противоположная той, в которой Маргарита застала Роберта со служанкой. Остановившись, он легко толкнул девушку к стене, а сам преградил путь. Решимость покинула Маргариту. Ей расхотелось познавать урок любовного поцелуя. Лицо Роберта оказалось слишком близко, и Маргарита заметила нечто совсем отвратительное: маленький гнойный прыщик. Роберт облизнул губы и вздохнул, явно приготовившись приступить к делу. От него пахнуло свининой, желудевой похлебкой и чем-то еще, от чего желудок Маргариты скрутило от рвотного спазма. Она отвернула голову, тогда Роберт попытался, приложив влажные пальцы к ее подбородку, вернуть ее в прежнее положение. Другую руку он положил на талию Маргариты.

— Достаточно! — она со всей силы оттолкнула парня.

Хоть он и не был слабаком, но сопротивления совсем не ожидал, потому чуть не потерял равновесие, отступив на несколько шагов.

— Что произошло? — воскликнул Роберт. — Ты же сама просила!

— Просила! Но ты сам догадался про экзамен! И ты его не прошел! Что это за рыцарь, который ведет себя с дамой, как со служанкой? Ты недостоин и ногтя на пальце женщин рода Клер!

— Какая знатная дама станет завлекать мужчин, как дворовая девка? — не остался в долгу Роберт.

— Вот ты и попался, Хоб. С виду галантный и золотой, гнилой изнутри, — уже спокойно, как хозяйка ситуации, продолжила Маргарита. — Я не стану писать сестре. Можешь успокоиться. Пусть в ее воспоминаниях ты останешься пылким влюбленным юношей, а она — твоей неразделенной любовью.

Роберт не стал преследовать Маргариту. Как же она злилась на Пирса, на Роберта, на весь мир, а прежде всего на себя. Что с нею не так? От Маргариты всего лишь требовалось стоять смирно, а Роберт сделал бы все сам. Почему она не смогла? Элинор совершала подобное действо прилюдно, совсем не с тем, с кем хотелось, а теперь еще и ложе с ним делит. И ничего, мир не развалился на части. Не развалился бы и от поцелуя Роберта. Когда-нибудь ей также придется терпеть поцелуи мужа. Терпеть, поскольку Маргарита была уверена: это будет не лихой гасконец.

Роберт Парр не желал мириться с поражением. Где-то через пару дней он попытался поддеть ее, как ей показалось, когда, собравшись вечером, молодые люди Каэрфилли затеяли игру в «Лягушку в круге». Для Маргариты забава началась неудачно, когда, вытащив сломанную соломинку, она стала «лягушкой».

Следуя правилам, Маргарите завязали глаза и усадили на пол. Остальные счастливчики, образовав вокруг нее круг, подкрадывались согласно установленной очереди и пытались раздразнить. Если бы на месте Маргариты оказался кто-то из парней, то не обойтись без тычков и подначек, ей же просто гигикали, лаяли или мяукали в ухо. «Лягушка» решила выждать самую неловкую добычу — сестру Елизавету, — но та, пискнув мышкой, сумела увернуться.

Маргарита пребывала в отчаянии, считая, что круг уже прошел, а следующий станет поводом для насмешек в ее неловкости.

— Ты завидуешь старшей сестре?

Маргарита узнала Роберта и успела схватить за край котарди. Теперь ему пришлось присесть в круг. Как ни странно, Хоб-Первый-во-всем оказался в этот раз таким неловким. Он пропустил почти полкруга, пока не появилась Маргарита.

— Не мни себя соколом, когда на деле просто серый воробей, — слишком долгая фраза привела к тому, что Роберт не просто поймал Маргариту, а схватил, обняв под коленями и прижавшись головой к животу.

— Да они же в сговоре! Обмениваются любовными посланиями просто у нас на глазах! — воскликнула дочь кастеляна Анна, еще одна поклонница Роберта.

— Мне надоела эта игра! Пусть Анна теперь квакает лягушкой, может, и поймает своего комара, а я посмотрю, — высвободившись, Маргарита направилась к столику с лимонной водой. Ее вдруг бросило в жар, а горло пересохло.

Роберт присоединился к Маргарите. Остальные, потеряв главного заводилу, последовали за ними.

— Поиграем в «Правда или история», — предложила Елизавета.

Все согласились и расположились поближе к камину. Смысл этой игры состоял в каверзных вопросах, а когда вопрошаемый затруднялся с ответом, он должен был сочинить или вспомнить какой-нибудь забавный рассказ. Кто будет вопрошающим, а кто ответчиком, снова решала судьба. Маргарита предполагала, что кто-то из девушек воспользуется возможностью и попытается прояснить ситуацию со своим кумиром. Так и случилось.

— Значит, твое сердце уже не принадлежит Элинор де Клер? — спросила Джейн Грендисон,

Роберт вытянул длинные ноги поближе к огню, зевнул и начал.

— Однажды мы с кузеном Бартоломью…

— Не стоит сыпать словами, как пшеном перед курами, — перебила его Маргарита: то, что Роберт уклонялся от ответа после всего происшедшего, ставило в неловкое положение ее, а никак не его. — На Рождество наш дорогой Хоб увидит свою даму сердца и подтвердит клятвы, или же… — она снова сделала глоток из чаши, медленный, тягучий.

— Или же? — не выдержала Джейн.

— Или же снимет с сердца оковы, — как о само самой разумеющемся поведала любопытной Маргарита.

Игра продолжилась, а когда дамы стали расходиться по своим покоям, а пажи и оруженосцы по казармам, Роберт и Маргарита незаметно успели перекинуться еще парой фраз.

— Неужели ты даришь мне надежду, Мэг?

— Ты перепутал, Хоб. Надежда — это то, что дается Господом, не мной, — отвечала она спокойно.

— Ты считаешь меня птицей невысокого полета, но разве серебро и золото также нежны, как лепестки роз? Не будь сейчас зима, я бы доказал, как ты неправа, — Роберт опасно приблизил лицо к лицу Маргариты и ей, приставив пальчик к его упрямому подбородку и надавив на ямочку посередине, пришлось его остановить:

— Где же ты возьмешь розы, как не в нашем саду? Хотя, желаешь пробить кулаком каменную стену, дерзай.

— После Рождества я буду свободен, а к весне ты будешь моей, — самоуверенно пообещал Роберт.

— Дерзай! — повторила Маргарита и, рассмеявшись, подбежала к Елизавете, подхватив к немалому удивлению сестры ее под руку.

Не по своей вине Роберту не удалось сдержать обещание. Ребенок, которого ждала Джоанна Акрская, отбирал все ее силы. Как-то вечером все семейство и приближенные, расположившись в большом зале, слушали барда. Седовласый старик, словно явившийся из той далекой эпохи, проникновенно пел о справедливом короле Артуре, о прекрасной королеве Гвиневре, о любви и предательстве, о героях и битвах. В его песне слышалась то гордость, то отчаяние, то грусть, то надежда: легендарный король не умер. Он погружен в сон на берегах чудесного острова Авалона.

— Мама как король Артур! — маленькому Томасу стало скучно. Пользуясь невнимательностью заслушавшихся нянек, он покинул их и подбежал к матери. Даже те, кто заметил его побег, не посчитали нужным его остановить и тем самым отвлечь певца. Зато теперь все разом повернулись в сторону хозяйки замка и ее сына.

— Нони? — сэр Ральф осторожно притронулся к ее руке. Безрезультатно. Леди Джоанна сидела с закрытыми глазами: неподвижная, безучастная, бледная. Барон Монтермер, не выдержав, встряхнул ее за плечи.

— Стойте, — отстранила его дама Мод. Она приложила ухо к груди хозяйки. — Все хорошо. Она спит.

— Хорош сон! — возмутился сэр Ральф, но дама Мод его не слушала. Достав из мешочка на поясе еще один, с ароматными травами, которые она давала нюхать детям, когда их начинало тошнить, она сунула его под нос леди Джоанны. Та вздохнула и слегка дернулась, потом обвела всех присутствующим удивленным взглядом, очень медленно поворачивая голову. Похоже, наперснице удалось не просто разбудить ее, а вытащить из другого сна — вечного.

— Этот бездарь затянул такую заунывную балладу, что ты уснула, дорогая, — Ральф Мортимер, упав перед нею на колени, завладел ее ладонями, целуя и как будто пытаясь согреть.

Старик-бард наклонил голову, явно недовольный, но возразить ничего не посмел.

Ральф Монтермер категорически запретил жене куда-либо выезжать на Рождество. Нехотя ей пришлось согласиться. Кроме того, что его поддержала дама Мод, Джоанне Акрской пришлось признать: ребенок отнимает слишком много сил.

Дочери Джоанны узнали новость, когда после занятий письмом и латынью отдыхали, занимаясь рукоделием.

— Проклятый червь, насажденный Монтермером в тело нашей матери, съедает ее изнутри, — проворчала Маргарита. Предназначалась реплика только для ушей Елизаветы, но долетела она и до дамы Мод.

— Леди Маргарита! — строго начала она обычную для поучений фразу. — Сердце должно подсказать Вам.

— Знаю-знаю, — неучтиво перебила ее Маргарита. В этот день она была сердита на наставницу, ведь та на уроке письма посмела сказать, что Маргарита не старается и орудует пером, как крестьянин мотыгой, что вызвало смех остальных девушек. — Сердце подскажет мне, что не следует злословить на благодетеля-опекуна.

— И говорить о том, о чем не имеете ни малейшего понятия, — безапелляционно добавила дама Мод.

— Дети даются Господом, — вмешалась Елизавета.

— И говорить о том, о чем не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, — якобы за наставницей повторила Маргарита.

— Не понимаю, почему ты плачешься? Ты же не хотела ехать, — внезапно пушистая тихоня Елизавета выставила ежиные иголки. — Жалеешь, что не увидишь унижение сестры?

— И говорить о том, о чем не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, — громко, как заучивая урок, повторила Маргарита. — В моих сожалениях нет корысти, сестра. Зато у тебя есть повод торжествовать: теперь «Рыцарь Ивэйн» безраздельно твой. Осторожней!

— Ах! Извини! Я не хотела!

Елизавета не умела лукавить. По плохо скрываемой улыбке читалось: как раз хотела. Да и Маргарита, получалось, попала в цель.

Джоанна Акрская для своей дочери приготовила ценный подарок: книгу о приключениях Ивэйна, Рыцаря со львом. Красочные узоры на полях можно было рассматривать часами, а углубившись в чтение, потеряться надолго. Вот так и случилось с Елизаветой. Сопереживая герою, она искренне страдала, что он предпочел гордую Лодину скромной Люнете. Елизавета раз за разом перечитывала книгу, возможно, надеясь, что, перевернув страницу, увидит совсем другой поворот сюжета, но безрезультатно. Маргарита и сама успела прочитать историю, удивившись, где младшая сестра увидела хоть намек, что ее любимцы должны быть вместе.

Теперь же книга еще на какое-то время должна была остаться в Каэрфилли. Джоанна Акрская никогда бы ни решилась доверить такой ценный груз посыльному.

Сюжет книги навеял Маргарите одну мысль касательно подарка Элинор.

Маргарита редко хранила свои рисунки, безжалостно сжигая их. Этот же почему-то остался: портрет принца Эдуарда еще с времен Праздника Лебедей. Если Элинор — Лодина, ее муж — Эскладос, тогда Светлому рыцарю имя Ивэйн. Маргарита так и собиралась написать на портрете принца и тайно подложить его в книгу. Глупость, конечно! Теперь уже и неосуществимая. Но почему-то именно она расстроила ее больше, чем возможность показать сестре, что отобрала ее поклонника.

Что касается Роберта Парра, то Маргарита лишь оказывала сестре услугу, освобождая от обязательств, впрочем, не ее одну.

Хитрец Роберт понимал, что постепенно его жалобы на жестокую судьбу и разбитое разлукой сердце начинали приедаться. Необходимо было найти новый объект поклонения, но остальные девушки казались ему легкой добычей. То ли дело неприступная Маргарита. С нею он выбрал тактику, отличную от той, которой покорял Элинор. Вместо стихов и комплиментов — колкие словесные поединки, из которых он позволял Маргарите выйти победительницей, иногда упрекая в жестокосердии, а еще он окружил ее вниманием, стараясь выполнять малейшие желания. Возможно, Роберт решил, что она одна из его почитательниц, которая восхищается будущим героем тайно, из скромности даже намеком не решаясь выдать свои чувства.

Однажды терпение изменило Маргарите, и, начав действовать решительно, но испугавшись быть отвергнутой, она сама оттолкнула его. Как-то он намекнул ей на это и на то, что он сохранит тайну Маргариты, если только она сама не пожелает раскрыть ее. А когда Хоб вдруг провозгласил, что его вдохновляет пример барона Монтермера, Маргарита чуть не рассмеялась в голос. Она не стала объяснять ему, что он напрасно теряет время — имеющий очи да увидит, — тогда как мог бы присмотреться к другим девушкам. Хотя бы к Джейн или дочери кастеляна Анне — при благоприятных обстоятельствах, она могла стать неплохой партией для бедного рыцаря, — или даже к Елизавете — не зря та упрекала сестру в коварстве. Похоже, Лиззи познала первое трепетное сердечное влечение. Впрочем, неудивительно, что она обратила внимание на Хоба. В Каэрфилли среди молодых людей ему не было конкурентов, до Рождества.


	13. Chapter 13

Накануне празднеств в замок прибыл особый гость, он же истинный хозяин замка, первенец Джоанны Акрской и старший брат Маргариты, Гилберт де Клер.

Все дети графа Глостера, прозванного Рыжим, и принцессы Джоанны родились словно поцелованные отцовским огнем, но больше всех это коснулось Гилберта. В детстве его шевелюра была цвета молодой морковки; когда братец о чем-то задумывался, то копошил ее всей пятерней, приводя прическу в полнейший беспорядок; капризный, вечно искривленный рот, то ухмыляющийся, то обиженный, и множество веснушек, рассыпанных, как цветы на лугу. Маргарите казалось, что за четыре года, когда приказом деда Гилберта отняли у матери и ввели пажом в свиту королевы, он почти не изменился. Разве что вытянулся. Когда они находились в Лондоне, негодный мальчишка навещал их каждый день, но не спешил ни с расспросами, ни с рассказами о себе больше, чем обязывают приличия. Такое пренебрежение печалило матушку, а Маргарита сделала вывод, что брата ничто не может изменить. Все потому что леди Джоанна не желала отпускать в жестокий мир рыжеволосого мальчика, не желала признавать в нем взрослого мужчину. Маргарита смотрела на Гилберта ее глазами.

Совсем другое дело — Валентина, Анна и Джейн. Они хлопали ресницами, ловили каждое слово и воспринимали его как дар. Если Гилберт обращался к одной из них, они смущались, вздыхали и все равно порхали ночными мотыльками вокруг пламени. Кого видели они? Графа Глостера? Вероятно. Но больше того — мужчину.

Гилберт изменился. Лицо, утратив детскую округлость, стало резким и угловатым, над верхней губой пробивались усики. Волосы потемнели до цвета меди, а завитки ложились ровными прядями; зато веснушки расплылись и побледнели так, что если особо не всматриваться, то они не выделялись. Рот немного растянутый, упрямый, с верхней губой, выгнутой луком и чуть выступавшей над нижней. Когда Гилберт говорил, он не просто открывал рот. Губы то сходились в тонкую линию, то искривлялись, обнажая ровные белые зубы, выдавая нервную натуру, не склонную к скрытности, так же, как и его живые, серо-зеленые глаза. Привычка дотрагиваться до волос осталась, но теперь Гилберт не взъерошивал их, а приглаживал, что обычно свойственно человеку, тщательно следившему за своей внешностью. Де Клеры отличались ростом выше среднего, и Гилберт не был исключением, высокий и статный. Маргарите нравился такой брат. С ним приятно пройтись под руку. Настоящий лорд Гламоргана. Даже Ральф не посмел отрицать это, отдав пасынку право зажечь рождественское полено.

Окрыленный успехом Гилберт посмел требовать большего: признать за ним положенные ему после смерти отца титулы графа Глостера, графа Херефорда и барона Клера. Мать и отчим, хранитель титулов, мягко, но решительно посоветовали ему подождать всего шесть лет. С этим известием Гилберт провел еще ночь в отчем доме, а поутру заявил, что собирается вернуться к королевскому двору, хотя обещал пробыть в Каэрфилли до нового года. Никакие уговоры на него не действовали, и тогда вместо прощания Маргарита попеняла:

— Беги, брат! Беги. Лучше бегство, чем позор проиграть сэру Ральфу. Он мужчина, а ты всего лишь мальчик.

— Осторожней, сестрица. Я не прощаю насмешек в свой адрес.

— Побьешь меня? Ведь сэру Ральфу ты даже в шутку не посмеешь сделать вызов, — снова заделал уязвленную гордость Маргарита.

— Ты ответишь за свои слова, Мэг! — заявил Гилберт, отыскав повод остаться в отчем доме еще на несколько дней и доказать неверующей, что ему хватит духу бросить вызов отчиму.

Если бы себялюбец Гилберт продолжал потакать своей обиде, то развлечение следующего дня, Штурм замка, стало бы предсказуемым. Несмотря на запрет короля на подобные забавы, сэр Ральф задумал не что иное, как рыцарский турнир. При этом барон Монтермер вовсе не собирался преступать закон, ведь все было обставлено как шутка: и копья, и мечи были деревянными и не могли причинить вреда, к тому же принимать участие в нем могли не только рыцари, но и оруженосцы с пажами.

Как и положено великим турнирам, этот тоже начался с рыцарского поединка, правда, сражались претенденты на победу не друг с другом, а с чучелом — квинтиной. Сооружено оно было особым способом, наподобие креста, обряженного в доспехи. С одной стороны чучелу прикрепили щит, с другой — увесистый мешок. Верным ударом считалось, когда всадник, промчавшись мимо такого «соперника», ударял его ровно в центр щита. Тогда чучело начинало вращаться. Совсем уж не попасть — показать позорное неумение. Промахнуться немного — не получить желанных очков или же оказаться сбитым мешком и упасть наземь.

Самыми умелыми и удачливыми на этом этапе оказались Гилберт и Хоб, последнему не хватило совсем немного удачи, чтобы обогнать соперника. Победителем объявили Гилберта. Теперь ему предстояло возглавить собственный отряд и, сразившись с отрядом Ральфа Монтермера в состязании, напоминавшем бугурт, отвоевать крепость и спасти королеву. На этом этапе победа того или иного отряда зависела не только от ловкости и везения, но и от благосклонности дам. За крепость считалась высокая деревянная платформа, а за защитников — взобравшиеся на нее дамы. Пока мужчины в поединке решают, какой из отрядов покорит «крепость», женщины мешают им это сделать, бросая сверху заранее приготовленные снежки. Игра в любом случае должна была закончиться падением крепости, потому вполне естественно, что дамы не столько обороняли твердыню, сколько старались помешать соперникам личных фаворитов одержать победу. Маргарита была почти уверена: если бы один из отрядов не возглавлял Гилберт, вряд ли бы кто-то из женщин, кроме самой Маргариты, решился швырнуть снежок в мужа хозяйки. Теперь же силы разделились. Сквозь шум, крики и веселую суматоху Маргарита едва расслышала, что Елизавета шепнула ей.

— Я знаю, почему наш брат стал таким нетерпеливым. Он полюбил и хочет жениться на избраннице.

— Как ты это прознала? — Маргарита присела за очередным снежком.

— Он сам со мной поделился, — потянувшаяся за своим снарядом Елизавета также оказалась внизу.

Маргарита почувствовала укол ревности. Может, потому они не настолько близки с братом, что он сам не желает доверия? Снежный снаряд полетел не в сэра Ральфа, а в Гилберта, но ответ ее сестре был такой:

— И что с того? Когда-то этому следовало произойти. Надеюсь, она не служанка или трактирщица.

— Нет, конечно, — Елизавета не слышала в реплике сестры иронии и продолжала делиться секретами. — Она благородного рода. Ее имя Мод, но она помолвлена.

— Тогда брату придется отступить, — в этот раз Маргарита не отказала себе в удовольствии швырнуть снежок в отчима и удовлетворенно потерла руки, когда тот попал в цель, заставив Ральфа Монтермера чуть попятиться.

— Помолвку Мод организовал наш дядя Ричард Томонд. Гилберт думает, что нынешний барон Томонд станет на его сторону, — не унималась Елизавета. — А получи Гилберт положенные ему титулы, то и отец девушки станет более лоялен к возможному зятю.

— Надеюсь, кузен Гиб не станет потворствовать нашему Гилберту.

— Почему? — от неожиданности Елизавета замерла, забыв, зачем они находились на платформе.

— Чтобы наш брат уяснил, что нельзя получить все по единому его желанию.

— Злая ты! — надула губки Елизавета и, чтобы развеять сестринские пожелания, швырнула снежок в гущу отряда Ральфа Монтермера. — Давай, Гилберт! Ты победитель!

В какой-то момент сэр Ральф допустил непозволительную ошибку: поскользнувшись, он съехал вниз и потянул за собой еще несколько человек из своего отряда. Чем не преминул воспользоваться Гилберт. Несколько его человек резво подсадили командира, а некоторые сочувствующие дамы, в нарушение правил, за руки, за капюшон, за шиворот ярко-алой котты втащили его наверх.

Как бы ни желала Джоанна Акрская присоединиться к общему веселью, но из-за своего деликатного положения вынуждена была воздержаться. Ей отводилась иная роль. Сидя на возвышении, укутанная в меха, Джоанна как королева и судья наблюдала за сражением. Ей бы остановить бесчинство и поддержать супруга, но она словно и не заметила ничего, возлагая на голову преклонившему колени победителю венец из остролиста и вручая особый приз — яблоко. Остальные награды ждали победителей на пиру.

Догадался ли кто, кроме Маргариты, о заговоре между леди Джоанной и ее супругом? Тот наблюдал церемонию награждения так, словно сам стоял вместо Гилберта. Зато Роберт Парр слишком серьезно воспринял поражение. Он отошел от ликующих друзей и соперников, отвернулся от всех. Маргарита внезапно пожалела его, понимая всю несправедливость случившегося. Волею случая или же хитростью Ральфа Монтермера Хоб оказался в его отряде. Тогда молодой паж с радостью воспринял подобный жребий: у него появилась возможность реванша. Он снова почти выиграл, почти перегнулся через перила платформы, когда сэр Ральф, падая, схватил его за ногу, утаскивая за собой.

Когда и победители, и побежденные возвращались в замок, Маргарита решила немного отстать, чтобы сравняться с плетущимся позади Робертом.

— Не понимаю, что за блажь — грустить из-за кучи листьев и яблока, — она подковырнула носком сапога утоптанный множеством ног снег.

— Что ж. Можешь смеяться. Можешь выставить меня на смех, — Роберт совсем остановился. Пришлось остановиться и Маргарите.

— Для меня ты был сегодня победителем. И я не смеюсь, — она сняла перчатку. — Ты заслуживаешь награды.

Роберт замер. Маргарита же прикоснулась пальцами к его губам.

— Эта награда стоила крепости, — наконец-то улыбнулся Роберт.

— На большее не надейся. Я не стану целовать тебя каждый раз, как ты ушибешь колено, — Маргарита отступила на шаг, предупреждая возможные ответные действия пажа.

— Эти поцелуи оставь для брата, — усмехнулся Роберт.

— Возможно, к лету я уже буду замужем.

На них уже начали оглядываться, и Маргарита представила, как зрители, видя их разговор, перешептываются: «Не та, так другая крепость».

— Между зимой и летом — весна. Да и до нее нужно дожить. Все может измениться.

***  
Постепенно добрались и до весны. Вестником, что холода уходят и наступает пора молодой листвы и цветов, стал Роберт, в последний день зимы принесший Маргарите нежно-желтый нарцисс.

— Это не из замкового сада цветок. Прими его без презрения, — протягивая подарок, он стал на одно колено.

— Я приму, но не для себя, — Маргарита поднесла цветок к носу, вдыхая сладковатый пьянящий запах. — Для Элинор. Ей пришла в голову такая блажь, прислать один из нарциссов. На ее земле такие цветы не растут.

— Он твой. Делай с ним, что хочешь, — Роберт встал, отряхивая с колен мелкие ветви и прошлогоднюю истлевшую пыль.

Для того, чтобы вручить свой подарок, паж заманил дочь графа в отдаленную часть сада: к девичьему винограду, безлистному переплетению серых тонких плетей, напоминанию о том, что утеряно.

— Тогда возьму его себе. Сибл говорит, что эти цветы благословенны, так как выросли из крови святого Дави. Значит, ты принес благое послание, мой голубок.

— Так воробей и до сокола дорастет, — приободрился Роберт и попытался обнять Маргариту. Она не противилась и даже прикоснулась губами к его лбу. Ничего. Земля не разверзлась. Маргарита решила, что на майские праздники может позволить себе повторить прошлый неудавшийся опыт.

***  
В приросшем к замку городе, зовущимся также Каэрфилли, первого марта всегда проводилась роскошная шумная ярмарка. Для семейства лорда посещение ее стало своего рода традицией.

Этот год не стал исключением. Леди Джоанна даже позволила старшим дочерям прогуляться без малышей, самим, в сопровождении только личных служанок и пары сопровождающих мужчин, одним из которых вызвался быть Роберт. Они бродили в нарядной толпе, слушали музыкантов, удивлялись ловкости жонглеров и акробатов на ходулях, покупали всякие безделушки и сладкие лепешки, которые жарились на огромных чугунных сковородах на глазах у желающих их отведать.  
Затем внимание компании привлекло кукольное представление. Одна армия шла на другую. У тех, кто боролся за правое дело и за кого болела публика, шляпы были украшены торчащими зелеными полосами.

— Это войско короля Кадвалладера, — по примеру Элинор и Маргариты Елизавета также выделила из служанок одну, сделав ее своей доверенной особой. Звали ее Тирион. Именно она взяла на себя миссию пояснить не понимающим ни слова на местном наречии молодым леди суть происходящего. — Святой Дэви предложил его армии прикрепить на шляпы лук порей, чтобы отличаться от вероломных саксов.

— Вильгельму Завоевателю не нужна была какая-то трава, чтобы показать саксам, кто истинный хозяин срединных земель, — перебил ее Роберт.

— Скучно, — пожала плечами Маргарита.

— Тогда возвращаемся, — Елизавета красноречиво пощупала пустой кошелек.

Платой за небольшую свободу было обещание рассказать матери подробно, что они видели, и показать приобретения. Что послушные дочери с большим удовольствием и сделали. В этот раз леди Джоанна не покидала паланкин и, наблюдая за происходящим сквозь занавеси, наслаждалась теплым весенним днем и гомоном жизни.

— В следующий раз не упущу возможности увидеть все собственными глазами, — пообещала она. Никто не сомневался, что так и будет.


	14. Chapter 14

Меж тем приближался срок обыкновенного чуда, сокровенного и вместе с тем такого обыденного таинства: появления новой жизни. В середине апреля Джоанна Акрская вынуждена была уединиться в специально обустроенных покоях, выйти из которых ей полагалось только после того, как ребенок родится. Хотя еще месяц эти покои будут ее обиталищем, пока не проведен обряд очищения: есть и спать ей положено только там.

О появлении на свет Гилберта, Элинор, самой себя и даже Елизаветы Маргарита могла судить только по рассказам. Рождение сводной сестры Марии им преподнесли как данность. Зато появление на свет Томаса и Джоанны Монтермер происходило почти на ее глазах. Прежде чем провозгласили о рождении наследника Монтермера, матушка исчезла в особой комнате на четыре дня. Малышка Джоанна забрала у матери более двух недель.

— Если это мальчик, как считает Ральф, то все скоро закончится. Мужчины всегда торопятся, — поделилась размышлениями Маргарита.

Елизавета согласно кивнула. Маленькая Джоанна тут же повторила ее жест, даже не осознавая толком, о чем речь.

Справедливость выводов Маргариты на пятый день добровольного заточения леди Джоанны подтвердила шустрая Тирион.

— Мальчик! Его уже омыли и понесли к кормилице!

Теперь нужно несколько дней на восстановление сил роженицы, а дальше все пойдет как обычно, только уже с новым, крикливым членом семейства. Так было правильно. Так должно было быть.

В тот же вечер, или скорее уже ночь, Маргариту вырвали из объятий сна громкий противный голос и толчки в плечо.

— Леди Мэг! Леди Мэг! Проснитесь!

— Совсем забыла, что такое страх? — узнав в наглой особе, посмевшей потревожить ее покой, Сибл, Маргарита даже не стала открывать глаз, а только попыталась перевернуться на другой бок. — Напомнишь завтра наказать тебя.

— Леди Мэг! Вам нужно идти! — не обращая внимания на угрозы, служанка продолжала трясти свою хозяйку. Такое можно было ожидать от дерзкой Дженни, но никак не от кроткой Сибл, избранной Маргаритой именно за свою покорность.

Стоило только краем глаза взглянуть на тревогу на лице Сибл, чтобы отпало желание пререкаться. Так же, как и задавать вопросы. Чтобы ни случилось, пока Маргарита об этом не знала, она была в безопасности. Наспех одевшись, она поспешила за служанкой, чуть не столкнувшись с растрепанной Елизаветой, встревоженной не меньше, чем Сибл.

— Мама, — всхлипнула догадливая сестра, а Маргарита готова была раскричаться на нее за то, что та неосторожно раскрыла ящик Пандоры. Пока слово не произнесено, пока неизвестно, оно не опасно. Наказывая сестру, Маргарита подтвердила бы опасения, которые старательно гнала прочь. Могло быть множество причин, почему их подняли посреди ночи. Например, напавший на замок дракон или внезапно объявившиеся потомки последнего принца Уэльса, жаждавшие вернуть во владение некогда свои земли. Шума битвы не слышно, потому что стены крепки.

Появились няни с Джоанной и Томасом на руках. Младших детей не стали тревожить одеванием, оставив в ночных сорочках. Джоанна испуганно хлопала сонными глазками, не понимая, что происходит. Томас же продолжал дремать, уткнувшись в плечо няньки. Все последовали за дамой Мод. В другое время она бы порадовалась такой слаженности, но теперь оставалась безучастной.

До родильных покоев леди Джоанны они добрались как раз тогда, когда оттуда выходил священник со служкой. Сэр Ральф уже ждал их, но первой в комнату зашли все же дама Мод и несколько доверенных служанок, потом уже все остальные.

Шпалеры на стенах с цветами и женщинами, гуляющими или занимающимися повседневной работой, деревянное распятие на столе, четки и чаша из черного камня — позже Маргарита узнала, что называется он орлиным. Совсем немного свечей, из-за чего в комнате царил полумрак. Она рассматривала все не из любопытства, а чтобы обмануть себя и еще немного оттянуть неизбежное.

На кровати с полуоткрытым зеленым пологом лежала Джоанна Акрская. Ральф Монтермер встал по одну сторону ее ложа, дети с наставницей и нянями по другую.

Леди Джоанна дышала глубоко и резко, так, словно бежала за кем-то и не могла догнать. Но все же была жива! Жива!

— Мама… — осторожно позвала ее Маргарита. Она не помнила, давала ли дама Мод наставления, как вести себя, но действовала, следуя словам, которыми она обычно начинала поучения: «Сердце укажет тебе…»

И получилось! Взгляд леди Джоанны стал осмысленным. Она, насколько позволяли силы, потянулась к детям, совсем немного, чуть меньше дюйма приподнимаясь от ложа, улыбаясь так, как могла только она. И тут же, вздохнув, опустилась и замерла.

Одна из сведущих женщин — повитуха, что ранее помогала при родах, полная, в покрывале, завязанном так, что скрывало и волосы и плечи, в темном платье без особых изысков, стоявшая ранее как тень за спиной родни принцессы, — вышла вперед, наклонилась, приложила к губам той, кто звалась Джоанной Акрской, гладкий серебристый диск. Взглянув на него, женщина прикоснулась кончиками большого и указательного пальцев к векам леди Джоанны, смыкая их и таким образом безмолвно подтверждая страшную истину: тот вздох был вздохом, когда душа отлетела от тела.

— Моя госпожа! — сдавленно простонал Ральф Монтермер, опускаясь на колени, прижимаясь к телу супруги.

— Что вы делаете? Почему плачете? Мама же спит? Помните, так уже было! Дама Мод, где ваши чудесные травы? — где-то за спиной причитала Елизавета.

— Они не помогут ей сейчас, бедное мое дитя, — говорила дама Мод.

Захныкала маленькая Джоанна. Так как ее всхлипы начали удаляться, то Маргарита предположила, что ее и Томаса няни поспешили вывести из скорбных покоев.

Она же стояла и смотрела, понимая, что не сможет больше обманывать себя, не сможет убедить, что та неподвижная женщина не ее мать. Есть ли у пустоты форма? Ощутима ли она? Да! Сейчас она не просто заполняла Маргариту — она разрывала, грозя вырваться из ее горла не плачем, а диким воем. Но Маргарита не плакала. Она просто стояла и смотрела, не смея оторваться.

— Вы даже не пробовали! — продолжала визжать Елизавета.

— Замолчи! — пустота нашла себе выход в ударе, а Маргарита не могла понять, почему ее ладонь горит, а щека сестры пунцовая. Елизавета залилась потоком слез.

— Пойдемте, девочки, — дама Мод не стала отчитывать смутьянок. Она скоро вывела их из комнаты и там позволила дать волю слезам. Плакала Лиззи, прижатая головой к правому плечу наставницы. Маргарита слышала, как сдерживала слезы дама Мод. Ее же глаза оставались сухими. Все слезы забрала пустота.

Для новорожденного сына леди Джоанны не стали ждать восемь дней, прежде чем окрестить, и провели обряд сразу после похорон матери. Назвали Эдуардом. Отказываясь от груди кормилиц, он слабел. Тот же священник, что днем провел обряд крещения, вечером соборовал его. Елизавета не унималась. Через Тирион и повитуху удалось найти другую кормилицу, женщину, о которой ходили слухи, что она тайком поклоняется старым богам. Если раньше Ральф Монтермер первый бы спустил собак на ведьму, то сейчас он не стал перечить упрямой падчерице. Помогли ли молитвы Елизаветы или тайные обряды новой кормилицы, делающее ее молоко целебным, но на утро Эдуард все еще жил.

— Я успел отправить посланцев, извещающих, что он последовал за матерью, — равнодушно пожал плечами сэр Ральф. Как бы ни пытался барон Монтермер это скрыть, но вину за смерть супруги он перекладывал на младшего сына.

Маргарита же не испытывала к брату ненависти, так же как и любви. Если кто и был виновником смерти матери, так это Ральф с его похотью, рассудила она. Жизнь или смерть брата ее не трогала, а беспокоило другое. Все привычное, все, казалось бы, такое незыблемое рушилось, как ветхозаветная Вавилонская башня. Они только и могли наблюдать. Последней рухнувшей стеной стало известие о том, что Каэрфилли больше не может считаться их домом.

Загадывал ли на Рождество молодой Гилберт де Клер поскорее заполучить свои титулы, но его желание сбылось. Со смертью супруги Ральф де Монтермер терял право зваться графом Глостером и Херефордом, а также управлять Каэрфилли. Также он освобождался от опеки над падчерицами. До замужества Маргарита и Елизавета помещались в монастырь Святой Марии и Святого Мелора в Эймсбери. Джоанна Монтермер, как внучка короля, могла присоединиться к сестрам. Томасу Монтермеру повезло носить то же имя и быть всего лишь на несколько месяцев младше нелюдимого принца Томаса. Король посчитал это добрым знаком: его младший внук и малолетний сын станут товарищами. О том, что другой его внук выжил, Эдуарду Длинноногому сообщить не успели. На момент, когда сестры покидали Каэрфилли, никаких королевских распоряжений относительно Эдуарда Монтермера не было.

Неопределенность судьбы младшего брата приводила Елизавету в отчаяние. Она успела не просто привязаться к нему, а полюбить и возложить на себя ответственность за его чудом сохраненную жизнь. Лиззи опекала его и лелеяла, как не каждая мать собственного ребенка, и рыдала навзрыд, прощаясь с ним. Когда, отъезжая, девушки с тоскою наблюдали, как замок все больше отдалялся, Елизавета едва не сделала попытку выскочить из паланкина и побежать по южной дамбе обратно, но ей не хватило решимости.


	15. Chapter 15

Путешествие в Эймсбери оказалось одним из самых тоскливых, какие были на памяти Маргариты. Джоанна постоянно плакала, Елизавета жаловалась, что никто не приглядит за ее подопечным, а сама Маргарита сидела, отвернувшись к занавескам к окну, так их и не приоткрыв. Ее не интересовало, что творится снаружи, просто не хотелось смотреть на сестер. Будущее не предвещало ничего хорошего. Одной из монахинь аббатства была их тетя Мария Вудстокская. Маргарита никогда не видела ее прежде. В шесть лет по желанию своей бабушки Элионор Прованской именно в Эймсбери Мария приняла обет монашества вместе со своей кузиной Элинор Бретонской и еще тринадцатью девушками из благородных английских семейств. Король, а особенно королева Элинор Кастильская противились, но оказались бессильны. Со временем Элинор Бретонская стала аббатисой величественного Фонтевро, тогда как Мария Плантагенет дослужилась всего лишь до наместницы.

Хотя прямо и не говорилось, но на эту женщину возложили опеку за осиротевшими племянницами. Маргарита представляла себе невысокую, набожную женщину, блеклую и испуганную, и удивилась, когда, сойдя с паланкина, оказалась в объятиях высокой красавицы в монашеских одеждах.

— Ты, я так полагаю, Маргарита-Мэг?

Да, тетушка лично вышла встретить осиротевших племянниц, а у Маргариты появилась возможность рассмотреть ее как можно ближе. Точную форму лица скрывали покровы, но кожа была чистая и светлая. Губы были выгнуты луком Купидона с приподнятыми кончиками, отчего казалось, что женщина всегда приветливо улыбается. Внешние уголки глаз чуть приподняты. Маргарите сначала показалось, что они карие, но, присмотревшись, она вдруг обнаружила, что они темно-синие, почти сливовые.

— Лиззи! Бельчонок!

Выходя, девочки непременно оказывались в ее объятиях.

— Я Джоанна! — пыталась протестовать последняя.

— Вы точно такие, какими вас описывала сестра, — не обращая внимания на возражения, Мария сгребла племянниц, пытаясь обнять всех сразу. — Пойдемте, сейчас я покажу вам ваш новый дом и подруг.

На следующий день сестрам предстояло принять послушничество, но по приезде они все еще были гостями. Монахини устроили для них маленький пир, а позже, когда девушки отдохнули, тетушка Мария повела их на могилу прабабки Элиноры Прованской, по дороге в шутливой форме рассказывая об укладе монастыря.

— Была бы моя власть, — разом стала серьезной Мария Вудстокская, — я бы не позволила вас разделить. Есть правила, которым мы обязаны подчиняться. Маленькие девочки плачут, когда кругом одни незнакомцы, а они далеко от дома. Иди сюда, бельчонок, — она подхватила Джоанну на руки, которая и не думала противиться, только вздернула вверх носик, поясняя:

— Я не плакала! Ни разу!

— Нет, дружочек! Разве я о тебе говорю? — как подозревала Маргарита, Джоанна успела стать тетиной любимицей. Может, она напоминала ей себя в том же возрасте, может, представлялась дочерью, которой у монахини быть не может, но Мария Вудстокская твердо решила взять девочку под свое крыло. — Я о твоих сестрах. Смотри, как насупились. Сейчас расплачутся. Ты же присмотришь за ними?

— Присмотрю, — пообещала Джоанна, посмотрев на сестер свысока.

То, о чем толковала тетушка, объяснялось очень просто. Все воспитанницы монастыря делились на два разряда: pueritia или детский, куда и определили Джоанну, и adolescentia, куда попадали особы, достигшие поры юности, такие, как Маргарита и Елизавета. Кроме сестер при монастыре воспитывалось еще пять девушек соответствующего возраста, и Маргарите с Елизаветой предстояло делить с ними келью. Тетушка сообщила, что девушки могут обеспечить себе приватный уголок, огородив кровати ширмой, при этом не сказав, что сделать это можно только в двух случаях. Первый, если девушка чувствовала недомогание, но хвороба ее была не заразна. Другой, если бы все девушки согласились поставить между кроватями заслоны. Однако оказалось, что товарки Маргариты и Елизаветы настолько привыкли друг к другу и и к монастырскому укладу, что о каких-либо ширмах и речи быть не могло. Елизавета быстро смирилась, Маргарита же не могла, но она прекрасно понимала, что протесты бесполезны, потому решила молчать. Даже одежда, которую им полагалось носить, пока они пребывали в стенах монастыря, принадлежала не им, а монастырю.

Видя невысказанное недовольство племянницы, Мария Вудстокская решила компенсировать утрату свобод другими благами.

— При желании ты можешь уединяться здесь, — тетушка раскрыла двери одной из келий и жестом пригласила Маргариту войти. — И никто не посмеет тебя потревожить.

— Как вы узнали? Из писем матери? Она и о этом писала?! — воскликнула Маргарита, когда наконец-то обрела дар речи,который утратила от восхищения при виде настоящей сокровищницы.

— Умная девочка, — подтвердила Мария. — Когда-то эта келья была обустроена специально для твоей прабабушки Элинор. Она была не только модницей, но и сама придумывала наряды и узоры. Твой талант унаследован от неё. Кузина Элинор пыталась ей подражать, но только портила краски и бумагу. Теперь утверждает, что в Фонтебло у нее нет времени для подобных чудачеств.

Здесь был столик, на котором можно удобно закрепить полотно или бумагу, были краски и кисти, разные-разные: жесткие и мягкие, толстые и тоненькие, из свиной щетины, из барсучьего и беличьего меха. Маргарита попробовала одну такую, проведя кончиком ворса по запястью: нежно, словно прикосновение пера из крыла ангела.

— Вы так добры, — она постаралась, чтобы благодарность прозвучала искренне, хотя на самом деле была разочарована. Эйфория прошла, оставив место сожалению. Не в доверии тетушки, допустившей племянницу в святая святых их коронованной родственницы, — в себе. Маргарите сложно было это объяснить, но ее дар заключался в кратких вспышках вдохновения, рисующего чёткие картины в её разуме. Весь мир вдруг застывал, раскрывая некую тайную, но в тоже время простую сущность, красоту или уродство, хотя бывало, что между двумя этими крайностями стиралась черта. У Маргариты же возникало желание передать все то, что она увидела. Иногда ей казалось, что все это дар не Господа, а его вечного соперника, иначе с чего бы ей видеть то, чего нет на самом деле?

Со смертью матери все пропало: ни вспышек, ни образов. Маргариту это не особо волновало, она совсем забыла о них и о своей маленькой одержимости «портить бумагу». И вдруг тетя Мария напомнила ей.

Маргарита посмотрела на родственницу, на лист бумаги, и ничего там не увидела. Ее дар украла пустота. Девушке стало больно, как будто у неё отняли что-то важное, без чего можно прожить, но уже не так, как прежде.

— Осваивайся, — благословила Мария, уходя.

Если Маргарите и удалось провести прозорливую тетку, то себя — нет. Когда Мария Вудстокская вернулась за подопечной, та сидела перед девственно-чистым листом бумаги.

— Так случается. Я слишком насела на тебя. Что бы там ни думали греки, но рисовать не ремесленничать. Потому эта муза так обидчива: у нее нет имени, — попыталась утешить Маргариту тетушка и отвлечь от мысленного самобичевания. — Вернешься, когда она будет добра. Только об одном прошу: завлекая ее, не устраивай погром.

— Погром? — удивилась Маргарита. Если что-то и лежало не на своем месте, то она готова была тут же все исправить, но это никак нельзя было назвать погромом. Она уже была готова усомниться в ценности сокровищницы, если за каждую мелочь ее собирались отчитывать, но тетушка пояснила:

— У твоей прабабушки был такой обряд призыва. Если ничего не получалось, она выходила из себя и крушила все, что попадало под руку. И чудо! Муза прилетала. Я наблюдала это воочию и испугалась, что сама попаду под горячую руку. А я, поверь, не из пугливых.

— Моя муза после такого обряда убежала бы, только пятки засверкали, — приободрилась Маргарита.

— Вот и славно! Опять меня не так поняла? Я не о побеге твоей музы. Королева Элинор могла передать наведение порядка в надежные руки служек. Тебе же пришлось бы убирать все самой.

Так легко тете удалось превратить поражение в преимущество, что Маргарита просто диву далась. Чем больше она узнавала принцессу Марию, тем больше ею восхищалась. Как же отличалась она, реальная, от сложившихся ранее представлений о ней и о монахинях! Несмотря на папский запрет покидать стены монастыря, она бывала в миру чаще, чем в стенах обители. Она занималась делами аббатства, но поговаривали, что это был лишь повод. Король выделял щедрые средства на содержание дочери, и только малая их толика оседала в монастыре. При всем этом принцессу-монахиню уж никак нельзя было назвать скрягой.

Так как послушницы в монастыре не имели права на личную собственность, присланные родственниками той или иной девушке из дома лакомства надобно было разделить между остальными воспитанницами поровну. Такой вот доброй родственницей для дочерей Джоанны Акрской стала ее сестра. Из своих путешествий она привозила девушкам столько угощений, что никто не был обделен. Правда, Елизавета и Маргарита подозревали, что маленькую Джоанну тетушка втайне подкармливает сверх положенной доли.

Монахини, отринувшие похоть, считали должным оградить от даже мысли о ней своих юных подопечных. Молодость тянется к греху; все, даже мимолетные сладострастные мысли, произрастают в распутные деяния, потому их следует искоренять, как сорные травы. Вот под такую прополку и попала Елизавета, когда в вечерний час решила развлечь подруг историями о короле Артуре. Сестра Юдифь, присматривающая за девушками, тут же перебила ее и начала рассказ о Мелоре Бретонском, чье имя носил монастырь. Монахиня со всем красноречием поведала, что святой покровитель — если не король, то принц, его подвиги славны тем, что творились во славу Господа, а смерть от рук вероломного короля Ривала гораздо трагичнее, чем воспеваемая наивными сердцами смерть Артура.

— Интересно, станет ли она отрицать, что знает, кто такой Артур и чем славен, если спросить ее прямо? — успела шепнуть Маргарита, растерянной Лиззи.

В наказание или в поощрение за любознательность одним из заданий для неудавшейся рассказчицы стало ознакомление с трактатами о жизни святой Хильды Стренинхельской. Чтение было настолько скучным, что усыпило даже терпеливую и скрупулезную Елизавету.

Одно упоминание о языческих богах могло вызвать у монахинь ужас, а Мария Вудстокская запросто о них рассуждала.

Маргарита решила, что когда ее муза перестанет сердиться, то первое, что она у нее попросит, — послать образ тетушки. Пока же та молчит, Маргарита не станет посещать келью-мастерскую.

Помимо огорода с овощами, пряными и лекарственными травами, обрабатывать который было обязанностью и монахинь, и послушниц, при монастыре имелся роскошный сад. Вот там Маргарита и искала уединение. Сестра Юдифь поощряла желание Маргариты отделиться от остальных девушек, считая, что гуляя по монастырскому саду, как по Эдемскому, та постепенно придет к мысли посвятить себя служению Господу. Маргарита не стала разочаровывать монахиню известием, что она не сбегала от мира, а предпочитала играм с подругами одиночество и не хотела становится одной из семи, скромной послушницей в сером платье. Она — Маргарита де Клер.

Постепенно исследовательский интерес уступил место умиротворению от неспешной прогулки по знакомым местам. Оставалось наблюдать, как с течением сезонов одни цветы сменяют другие, как завязи на деревьях превращаются в плоды. Ничего нового, музу таким точно не заманишь. Так минуло три недели и, возможно, ещё день-два и Маргарита потеряла бы тягу к бессмысленному хождению, предпочитая прогулкам игры с подругами. Однако, дойдя до колодца, из которого никогда не брали воду на нужды монастыря, так как он символизировал священный источник, и маленького пруда, заросшего болотником, на одном из яблоневых деревьев она заметила необычное красное пятно среди зелени листьев. Яблони уже отцвели, плоды завязаться не успели. Маргарита подошла поближе и с удивлением признала свою ленту, повязанную к ветке, что росла невысоко, как раз чтобы дотянуться. Когда-то этих лент было две. Одну из них забыли в Каэрфилли, другую… Другую она повязала на ладонь мужчины.

Он не просто нашел ее, он придумал, как подать знак! Пирс Гавестон! Ее несносный рыцарь!

Сердце колотилось бешеным боем, мелодией бубна отдаваясь в голове, от которой ноги так и просились в пляс вокруг благословенного колодца. Маргарита вспоминала его лицо, его стать, их последние встречи и, уже привстав на носочки, резко развернулась: гасконец больше не застанет ее врасплох.

Он должен был стоять за спиной! Должен! Если восторг ее был сравним с безбрежным морем, то разочарование, когда никого не оказалось рядом, — с болотом, которое необратимо ее затягивало. Разум бросил спасительную веточку: если бы Пирс поджидал ее здесь и был обнаружен, то навлек бы неприятности не только на себя, но и на Маргариту. Все дело в оставленном знаке.

Маргарита снова вернулась к дереву. Сердце выдавало тревожные удары, руки не слушались, когда девушка потянула край ленты, распуская узел. На землю упал аккуратно свернутый в трубочку небольшой листок бумаги.

Если бы она разорвала его, спешно разворачивая, то придумала себе наказание похлеще тех, что возлагают на себя монахини, но ей так не терпелось узнать, что же там написано! Как будто это было волшебное лекарство, а она — умирающая.

«Я не стану обещать, что готов забрать Вашу скорбь, ведь вместе с нею исчезнет память. Позвольте же забрать ее часть, чтобы Ваши дни стали радостнее, а со мною — осталась доля Вашей души».

Маргарита зажала послание между ладонями, но потом снова перечитала его. Снова и снова, пытаясь запомнить каждый завиток букв. Если бы могла, она бы хранила письмо на груди, как талисман, но она страшилась даже представить, что случится, если его обнаружат. Уничтожить письмо Маргарита не посмела, потому, найдя подальше от дорожки камень, устроила под ним тайник.

Ей нестерпимо хотелось большего: она решила оставить ответное послание. Перевязав ленту на соседнее дерево, рядом на дорожке палкой она нарисовала три рисунка: Каэрфилли — его округлые башни и дамбы сложно не узнать, — фигурку мужчины и женщины, стоящих напротив, и лист девичьего винограда.


	16. Chapter 16

«Все так же холодна. Все так же недоступна. Стены монастыря — ничто. Гораздо крепче та стена, что Вы возводите между нами. Но я — тот отчаянный, кто готов преодолеть и эту преграду».

Читая очередную записку, Маргарита не верила глазам. Она весь вечер не находила себе места, ночь не спала, а утро показалось ей сплошным мучением. Она мчалась в тайное место, предчувствуя свидание, а он не то, что не понял ее послание и не появился, — он его затоптал! Стоило ли тратить время на этого неблагодарного? Нет! И еще раз нет! Но все же Маргарита решила дать гасконцу еще один шанс.

Если бы Маргарита могла, то написала бы записку, но там, где перо и чернила, там и другие девушки. Возникли бы ненужные расспросы. Маргарита решила, что красноречивее и надежнее другой знак. К тому же она все еще сердилась на пренебрежение к ее первому посланию, чтобы тратить на Пирса слова. Девушка помнила, где в монастырском саду рос девичий виноград. Место достаточно укромное, чтобы назначить там свидание. Таким образом, лист укажет и на желание Маргариты, и на место встречи.

Ей предстоял еще один скучный вечер, бессонная ночь и томительное утро. А может, и нет? Маргарита не знала, с чего взялась уверенность, что она застанет Пирса Гавестона врасплох. Ей казалось, что он желает встречи даже больше, чем она, сгорает от нетерпения, потому придет за посланием, как только удалится Маргарита. Пока она обрывала листок с винограда и привязывала послание, у нее было ощущение, что за нею кто-то наблюдает. Значит, стоило вернуться к заветной яблоне для того, чтобы проверить — вдруг это какая-то из послушниц шпионит? — и предотвратить беду.

Возле яблони стоял мужчина. Не Пирс. Маргарита хотела возмутиться и прогнать негодяя, посмевшего пробраться в женскую обитель, но тут он обернулся. Девушка закричала и побежала прочь. Лицо незнакомца было изуродовано шрамами, один глаз казался заросшим бугром, и у него не было носа.

Взволнованная Маргарита рассказала о встрече сестре Юдифь, упустив при этом историю с посланиями.

— Это Вэнс. Наш садовник. Ты настолько погрузилась в собственные размышления, что не услышала звон колокольчика, — рассудила по-своему монахиня.

Маргарита, как и другие послушницы, была предупреждена, что в обитель женского монастыря вход имеют только несколько мужчин, и один из них садовник. Сестра Юдифь говорила о нем, как о человеке с искалеченным телом, но чистого душой. Оговаривалось, что ухаживать за садом он должен, когда монахини и послушницы находятся на службе в церкви или на занятиях. Однако, чтобы содержать сад в идеальном порядке, этого времени было мало. Вот так и получалось, что в саду водился некий дух, невидимый, но совсем не неслышимый. Избежать встречи обитательниц монастыря с садовником помогал звон колокольчика: Вэнсу следовало привязывать его к ноге, когда он работал по саду. Послушнице или монахине, забредшей в сад и услышавшей позвякивание, следовало тут же уйти прочь.

— Он не носил колокольчик! — возмутилась Маргарита.

— Если так, если ты готова подтвердить свои слова перед настоятельницей — я поговорю с нею, а она с Вэнсом, — постановила сестра Юдифь.

— Не стоит, — тут же пошла на попятную Маргарита: расследование могло зайти совсем в другую сторону и выявить тайную переписку. — Теперь я вспомнила. Я спутала колокольчик с птичьими трелями.

— И наверняка решила взглянуть на чудо-птичку? — с улыбкой попеняла монахиня.

— Так и было.

— В наказание за оговор несколько дней дорога в сад тебе заказана, — завершила разговор наставница. — И не забудь упомянуть об этом на исповеди.

Маргарита изобразила огорчение, хотя на самом деле вздохнула с облегчением. Опасность миновала. Что касается ее прогулок, после пережитого приключения она и сама думала их прекратить. С исповедью дело обстояло иначе. Говорить, что она ошиблась и оклеветала садовника, — наговаривать на себя, что само по себе уже грех. Каяться, что получала записки от мужчины и пыталась с ним увидеться, — собственными устами произнести себе приговор. Как ни священна тайна исповеди, но о подобном проступке капеллан наверняка доложит настоятельнице, и страшно представить, каким скандалом все обернется. Маргарита вспомнила другие прегрешения, не касающиеся ее маленького предприятия, и вскоре их собралось достаточно, чтобы грешок недомолвки стал не таким уж существенным.

Маргарита хорошо подготовилась, тщательно обдумав, что скажет капеллану и как будет отвечать. В саду, как обещала сестре Юдифь и самой себе, она не появлялась уже неделю. Пирс Гавестон также больше не давал о себе знать. Маргарита сама лишила его такого шанса. Она это признавала, но все же злилась. Ей хотелось выговориться, но она прекрасно понимала, к каким последствия приведет ее болтливость. Она загрустила, пока ждала свою очередь в исповедальню. Желая обрести поддержку, Маргарита мысленно обратилась к Деве Марии, но, взглянув на статую, увидела лишь укор в ее глазах. Стоило признаться и навсегда покончить с обманом.

— Я грешна пред ликом Господа… — начала она, присев на скамеечку в исповедальне.

— В чем же твой грех?

Послушниц предупредили, что, отправившись в город исповедовать умирающего, капеллан прислал помощника. Голос преподобного отца хоть и был приглушен, но показался Маргарите знакомым.

— Вчера во время молитвы вместо того, чтобы усердно молиться, я наблюдала за мухой и гадала, перелезет ли она на нос сестре Магдалене, — Маргарита решила проверить догадку.

— Это не грех. Грехом было бы убийство во время богослужения. Пусть это и муха, но она тоже тварь Божья.

— Я смеялась без причины, когда сестра Магдалена пыталась эту муху сдуть, — Маргарита попыталась заглянуть сквозь решетку и разглядеть лже-исповедника: результата это не дало, но она была уверена, что знает, кто там находится.

— Это не грех, так как у тебя была причина, — отвечал находящийся с той стороны.

— Я потакала лжецу, лишившему несколько душ покаяния и прощения Господа, — продолжала девушка.

— Это не грех. Искреннее покаяние всегда будет услышано. На тебе другой страшный грех.

— Какой же, несвятой отец? — Маргарита чуть ли не вдавилась в решетку, когда фальшивый священник резко привстал, и они оказались лицом к лицу.

— Ты отвергаешь любовь, холодная, одинокая жемчужина.

— Как тебе удалось всех обмануть и пробраться сюда? — не отвечая на обвинения, Маргарита начала забрасывать ловкача вопросами.

— Я же писал, что стены, где спрятано мое сокровище, для меня ничто, — отвечал Пирс Гавестон.

— Я помню и помню, что ты писал о другой стене. Ее ты так и не преодолел.

— Ты перестала приходить в сад, — возразил Пирс. Как будто от этого зависела ее привязанность!

— Нашу переписку обнаружили, — чтобы говорить с собеседником и при этом смотреть ему в лицо, Маргарита встала со скамейки и возложила руки на решетку. Пирс сделал то же самое.

— Вэнс-красавчик? В нем сложно опознать Купидона. Он передавал послания от меня и забирал ответные.

Если бы не преграда, Маргарита и Пирс соприкоснулись бы ладонями.

— Посланий было два, но твой несуразный Купидон первое уничтожил. К тому же как ты посмел отдать в его лапы мою ленту? — строптивица нахмурилась и отвернулась, но ладони от решетки не убрала.

— Мне пришлось довериться ему. Сначала Вэнс стал моими глазами. Я описал ему тебя, но не надеялся особо, что его наблюдения принесут плоды, когда сама судьба тебе подсказала облюбовать для прогулок монастырский сад. Тогда Вэнсу пришлось стать моими руками.

— Хорошо, что ты не передал ему права на еще какие-то части тела, например губы, — фыркнула Маргарита.

Пирс сделал ей знак быть тише: из исповедальни не должны долетать подобные звуки, и продолжил:

— Он присматривал, чтобы послания не попали в чужие руки. Что до губ, то право говорить (?) и собирать поцелуи я не уступлю никому.

Маргарита слегка отпрянула и, чтобы спрятать смущение поскорее, продолжила расспрос.

— А капеллан? Ты же не убил нашего капеллана, чтобы занять его место?

— Преподобный Томас — отличный старик. Любит компанию и выпить, а лучше выпить в компании под теософскую беседу. Сан не позволяет ему ходить по кабакам, поэтому задушевные разговоры под бутылочку вина случаются крайне редко. Но вчера ему повезло…

— Он согласился уступить тебе свое место? — высказала догадку Маргарита.

— Вынужденно. Сраженный парой бутылок добротного французского вина, он уснул. И пробудет в таком состоянии до вечера, — пояснил Пирс. — Правда, его гость сам чуть не уснул, но не от вина, а от рассуждений преподобного.

— Мне ли не знать. Я каждую проповедь боюсь начать клевать носом, — хихикнула Маргарита.

Пирс снова сделал знак вести себя тише.

— Нам пора расстаться, пока не возникло подозрений. Иначе никто не поверит, что у такой невинной девушки столько грехов.

— Раз ты меня прогоняешь... — расправляя подол, Маргарита встала.

— Подожди. — попросил Пирс.

— Что еще? — строго прошептала девушка.

— Обещай, что еще вернешься в сад.

— Если будет погожий день, — пообещала она.

— Подожди… — повторил рыцарь-исповедник.

— Жду, — Маргарита лукаво улыбнулась: что еще он может придумать?

— А как же твоя епитимия?

Маргарита прикусила губу, чтобы снова не хихикнуть.

— Какое же покаяние должна я исполнить?

— Думай обо мне…

— Невыполнимо! — шепнула она, покидая их убежище.

Как раз вовремя: подруги и монахини-наставницы уже начинали если и не подозревать, то беспокоиться.

— Сколько же грехов на тебе, дитя, — попеняла сестра Юдифь.

— После разговора со святым отцом моя душа обрела мир. Он указал мне путь, которым мне нужно следовать, — сложив руки, как для молитвы, и опустив голову, кротко отвечала она.

Сестра Юдифь одобрительно кивнула, решив, что речь шла о пути служения Господу. Маргарита же понимала, что, даже будучи на распутье, какой бы легкой ни казалась эта дорога, она изберет другую, пусть та и покрыта туманом.


	17. Chapter 17

В нескольких днях ненастья Маргарита не увидела знака: в райском саду также обитал змий. Как только дожди закончились и проглянуло солнце, она, приподнимая намокшую от росы и дождевых капель юбку, поспешила к заветному месту. Она почти бежала: столь велико оказалось предвкушение нового послания, а может, и свидания, но возле особенной яблони снова стоял не Пирс, а Вэнс, и у него была лента Маргариты.

— Миледи, — улыбнулся он, показывая большие щели между зубами.

— Я пришла раньше. Отдай то, что тебе передал господин, и ступай своей дорогой, — преодолевая брезгливость, она сделала шаг вперед.

— Следуй за мной, миледи, — садовник не отличался учтивостью. Не давая больше никаких объяснений, он развернулся и куда-то поплелся. Возмущенная Маргарита, прикусив от обиды губу, стояла как вкопанная. Благоразумие вопило об осторожности: бежать, что есть ног, обратно к монастырю.

— Где колокольчик, что положено тебе носить?

— Его звон может погубить человека, который меня послал к тебе, миледи, — Вэнс остановился, но не обернулся. — Возвращайся к монахиням или иди за мной. Время не друг ему.?

Если бы Маргарита увидела снова лицо садовника, то не была бы так решительна, не поддалась бы искушению.

— Я пойду.

— Вот и добрались.

— Где же он? — Маргарита не нравилось место, которое Пирс выбрал для свидания: не запущенная, а скорее дикая дальняя часть сада у самой стены.

— Я здесь, прекрасная Марго.

Маргарита даже пикнуть не успела: ей зажали рот, скрутили, как ягненка. Двое мужчин забрались на стену, а Вэнс, легко подняв обманутую пленницу, передал одному из них. Тот попытался спустить ее вниз товарищу, который успел спрыгнуть вниз. Ни о какой деликатности не шло и речи: ее просто швырнули ему на плечо, хорошо, что хоть подхватить успел. Маргарита попыталась сопротивляться. Ее куда-то несли, но куда, видеть она не могла: лицо утыкалось в спину негодяя. Путь был недолгий. Ее швырнули, хорошо, что хоть на солому. Однако этим злодеи не ограничились. Они забросали пленницу соломой так, чтобы скрыть ее и лишить возможности подать хоть какой-то знак, к тому же с двух сторон зажали телами(?) так, что, извивайся или нет, освободиться ни возможности, мычи или стони, никто не услышит. Они тронулись, из чего Маргарита сделала бесполезный вывод: они на телеге и удаляются от монастыря.

На каждом ухабе телега подскакивала. Каждая выбоина, каждый камень приносил Маргарите боль. Соломенная подстилка не облегчала страдания, наоборот, проклятая солома лезла в нос, колола веки, так что о том, чтобы открыть глаза и дать волю слезам, не было и речи. Она должна была бы молить о прекращении мучений, но когда телега остановилась, Маргарита напряглась еще больше. Неизвестность хуже телесных мук.

Ее вытащили их соломы, посадили и начали развязывать путы. Когда чьи-то пальцы прикоснулись к щеке, она рискнула взглянуть на похитителей. Молодой человек, сидевший так близко напротив, был ей хорошо знаком. Хьюго Одли. Только он посмел бы переиначить ее прекрасное имя в безвкусную кличку Марго. Дерзкий и несносный кавалер, один раз из-за своего неумения справляться с лошадью чуть не убивший их обоих. Кто бы мог подумать, что он решится еще и на похищение?

— Только не кричи. Хорошо? — попросил он, снимая повязку.

— Пусть кричит! Все равно никто не услышит.

Маргарита повернулась в сторону того, кто это сказал. Второй похититель был курчав, темноволос, также как и Хьюго Одли большеглаз и толстогуб. Может, эти черты были несколько тоньше, что придавало его облику некую утонченность и изысканность. Схожесть выдавала в них родственников. Оба похитителя одеты были неброско: широкие подпоясанные рубахи, сапоги почти до колен, короткие плащи с капюшонами. С виду небогатые горожане и только.

— Эй, Николас, будь почтителен с моей будущей женой. Не бойся, Марго. Мне правда жаль, что приходится завоевывать тебя таким образом… Ай!

Хьюго Одли одернул руку с отпечатком зубов и выступившей кровью. Похищенная оказалась не настолько беспомощной, и как только ей освободили рот, тут же им воспользовалась. Пока укушенный растерянно смотрел на ладонь и ругался, она успела перекатиться к стенке повозки и с ловкостью кошки соскочить на землю. Надежда на спасение оказалась призрачной. Не растерявшись, Николас схватил беглянку, скрутив ей руки за спиной.

— Будешь рассыпаться любезностями — умрешь холостым, — напарник Одли снова закинул Маргариту на телегу.

— Негодяи! Если сейчас же не вернете меня туда, откуда взяли, мой дед разберется с вами так, что смерть Уоллеса посчитают легкой, — вопила Маргарита.

— Умрешь холостым и на плахе, — добавил, усмехаясь, Николас. — Можешь справиться сам, я могу ее подержать.

— Справлюсь! — Одли сел на Маргариту сверху, захватив оба ее запястья, и завел их за голову. — Пойми, Марго, слишком далеко все зашло. Теперь заключение, или даже плаха, или твое «да» у алтаря. Первое не по мне. Остается устранить все препятствия к нашему браку.

Николас неприятно хохотнул.

— Что тогда он здесь делает? Пусть убирается! — Маргарита попыталась отогнать охватывающий ее ужас. Хоть неприятные намерения исходили именно от Хьюго Одли, тот не казался ей настолько опасным, как его непочтительный родственник.

— Она уже тобой командует, кузен. Берегись, — снова вставил свое Николас.

— Он засвидетельствует нашу связь, Марго, — свободной рукой Хьюго начал задирать ее юбку.

Маргарита завизжала. Одли наклонялся к ней ниже и ниже и вдруг выпрямился.

— Что тебе надо? Следи за дорогой.

Одли повернулся в сторону, и Маргарита увидела, кто посмел прервать преступление. Третьим в разбойничьей компании оказался садовник Вэнс. Он обрезал постромки у лошади. Занятие не отняло у него много времени.

— Я и следил. На дороге всадник. Кажись, обманутый любовник нашей девицы.

— Ты же говорил, что этой дорогой редко пользуются, — вмешался опомнившийся Хьюго Одли.

— Говорил. И разрази меня гром, если врал, — отвечал Вэнс, вскакивая на лошадь и ударяя ее пятками в бока.

— Тащи ее в лес! — скомандовал Николас, бросая в сторону солому.

— Я не оставлю тебя! — Хьюго оказался удачливее кузена и первым извлек со дна повозки припрятанный меч.

Мчался или нет на выручку спаситель, Маргарита не стала ждать. Снова спрыгнув на землю, она помчалась в чащу, и даже окрики кузенов: «Стой!» — «Пусть бежит». — «Она же пропадет!» — вместо того, чтобы остановить, только подстегнули бежать быстрее. Еще и ещё, хотя скорее уже невозможно. Без определенной цели, петляя, как заяц, просто бежать дальше от негодяев, пытавшихся осквернить ее. Внезапно перед глазами Маргариты все потемнело. Она уже не бежала — лежала, и впереди была стена, а если поднять голову, то (можно было увидеть) небольшой отсвет неба сквозь ветви.

Маргарита откинула первую мысль, что умерла. Болела коленка, рукав платья порвался, и сквозь него виднелись несколько кровоточащих ран. Но она действительно оказалась в могиле — глубокой яме-ловушке. Даже если встать во весь рост, то до верха оставалось несколько футов: прыгай не прыгай, карабкайся не карабкайся, результат один — пустая трата времени и сил. Даже то, что кости после падения оказались целы, в таких обстоятельствах не радовало.

Сначала Маргарита боялась звать на помощь, надеясь на собственное везение: ее могли услышать Одли и его кузен. Она кружила по яме, пытаясь найти хоть маленький выступ, чтобы на него встать, или торчащий корешок, чтобы за него ухватиться. Бесполезно. Как-то само-собой в памяти всплыла притча о мертвом льве и живой собаке, и Маргарита закричала. Кричала громко и отчаянно, до хрипоты в горле, а когда силы и надежда иссякли, села на землю, поджав к груди колени и обхватив их руками, и заплакала.


	18. Chapter 18

— Мэг! Моя жемчужина! Так вот ты куда спряталась!

Пирсу Гавестону не потребовалось много усилий, чтобы вытащить Маргариту из ловушки. Она схватилась за спущенные ремни и как на крыльях взлетела наверх, в объятия спасителя. Раньше она и представить не могла, какое это блаженство — прижаться щекой к сильной груди и стоять, полностью доверившись тому, кто из незнакомца, даже врага стал вдруг таким родным. Наконец Пирс сам отстранил Маргариту.

— Долго же тебя пришлось искать.

— Ты не особо торопился, — обменялись они любезностями, при этом Маргарита, отступив всего на полшага, едва снова не упала в злополучную яму. Пирс вовремя перехватил ее: — тебя ни на мгновение нельзя отпускать.

— Так держи крепче, — она запнулась, с удивлением не обнаружив после сказанного смущения. Скорее был непонятный для нее восторг от близости гасконца. — Надеюсь, ты задержался потому, что наказывал похитителей?

— Мы пришли с ними к соглашению, — Пирс усадил Маргариту на камень и, закатав рукав платья, исследовал царапину. — Сейчас будет немного больно. Потерпишь?

— К какому соглашению? — не обратив внимания на предупреждение, возмутилась Маргарита.

— Ты мужественная женщина, моя жемчужина, и действовала по обстоятельствам, но, оставшись одна, могла бы подвергнуть себя еще большей опасности. Мы разделились, чтобы отыскать тебя. К тому же Одли поклялся, что не тронул тебя.

— Не тронул? — прошипела Маргарита сквозь зубы, так как, заговаривая ее, Пирс успел плеснуть на раны немного кислого вина из бурдюка.

— Что он сделал? — так скоро спокойное лицо рыцаря-насмешника превратилось в гневный лик бога войны.

— Он увез меня из монастыря против моей воли, связанную, полузадушенную, но хуже всего было потом… — Маргарита наслаждалась молчаливым нетерпением Пирса. Его кулаки сжались, взгляд потемнел. — Наблюдать противную рожу Одли и его кузена.

— Забудь о нем, — без принуждения, Пирс приложил ладонь Маргариты к своей щеке.

— Не могу, пока не заживет моя рана. Эта, — она кивнула на локоть, — и эта. — выставив коленку, девушка приподняла вверх юбку, опустив голову, но наблюдая сквозь опущенные ресницы.

— У меня есть лучшее лекарство.

Коленопреклоненный Пирс нагнулся ниже, прикасаясь губами к ушибу.

Маргарита возложила на его голову руки, словно поощрение или награду, но лишь для того, чтобы через мгновение, схватив за волосы, оттолкнуть прочь.

— Достаточно!

Она остановила Пирса не из стыдливости, как то можно было бы предположить, хотя сделать это ей помог возникший в голове образ дамы Мод, строго пенявшей воспитаннице. Еще совсем недавно этого же места, которого коснулись губы гасконца, касались влажные пальцы Хьюго Одли, когда, пытаясь ее обесчестить, он раздвигал ей ноги. Это должно было внушить отвращение Маргарите ко всем мужчинам, но Пирс Гавестон был особенным. От его губ по телу пробежал приятный холодок, затем тепло. Ощущение необычное, даже немного мучительное, но безусловно приятное. Продолжая приятную пытку, она наверняка пожелала бы узнать, что случится, если она позволит поцеловать себя в губы.

— Уже не болит?

Игривый тон заставил Маргариту смутиться: где уж неопытной девице тягаться с мужчиной, наверняка изучившим науку любви на деле, покорив не одну женщину?

— Садовник оказался предателем. Он просто заманил меня в лапы Одли и его кузена, показав наш знак и сказав, что ты лично желаешь передать послание. Я начала его подозревать, когда он не появился в назначенное время. Накануне в таверне я заметил человека, похожего на Николаса Одли, он старательно скрывал лицо под капюшоном и покинул столик, оставив эля чуть ли ни на четверть кружки. Я даже подумал, что он меня выслеживает, желая выслужиться.

— Тебя? — переспросила Маргарита.

Пирс кивнул и, отдавая приоритет бедам своей дамы, продолжил:

— След повозки у южной стены монастыря. Исчезновение Вэнса. Два его брата, внезапно появившихся из Нонне Итона. Можно было бы проигнорировать все факты, списав на случайность и обостренную тревожность, но предчувствие редко меня обманывает.

— Да уж, — Маргарита потерла кончиками пальцев виски. — Должно быть, мое исчезновение, как и исчезновение садовника, уже обнаружили.

— Скорее всего, — подтвердил гасконец.

— Они решат, что я сбежала с уродом садовником! — в отчаянье крикнула Маргарита.

— Ты можешь все опровергнуть, когда вернешься, — попытался успокоить ее Пирс, и девушка уже решила, что он желает от нее избавиться, но ее рыцарь ровным голосом добавил. — Правда, шлейф пересуд останется.

— И что же мне делать? — она почти ждала следующего предложения, понимая, что попала в ловушку более глубокую, чем волчья яма.

— Я не могу отвезти тебя к твоему деду. С некоторых пор я — нежелательное лицо не только при дворе, но и вообще в Англии. Но я могу взять тебя с собой…

— Кто же тогда поручится за мою честь? — Маргарита попыталась вывернуться из западни, отлично понимая, насколько слаба ее защита от мужской силы и похоти.

— Я стану этой гарантией. Я согласен быть тебе любящим старшим братом, но, Мэг. Если я исполню твое желание: устрою свадьбу с согласия короля, свадьбу открытую, после которой никто не посмеет усомниться в твоей честности... согласишься ли ты стать моей женой?

Такое решение трудно принять одним махом. Маргарита попросила время на раздумье. Вечность или мгновение, но она озвучила приговор:

— Я не спрашиваю, как ты собираешься выполнить клятву, но я согласна.

— Мэг, — наклонившись, Пирс запечатал их договор поцелуем в лоб. Маргарита с небольшой грустью отметила, что он не назвал ее жемчужиной.

— И что дальше? Мы будем жить в этом лесу, как Тристан и Изольда, но если бы они были братом и сестрой? — она окинула взглядом свои возможные владения.

— Мы будем жить, как королевские особы, хотя сначала нам придется притвориться скромными пилигримами, — поправил ее Пирс.

— И куда направляются пилигримы, если в родной земле им нет пристанища? — от сиденья на камне затекли ноги, и Маргарита встала.

— Ты когда-нибудь была в Пикардии? — Пирс придержал ее, направляя к своему жеребцу.

— В Пикардии? Я-то рассчитывала на Иерусалимское царство. Нет. Я не была в Пикардии. В общем-то, я никогда не покидала пределы Англии.

Маргарита с подозрением посмотрела на третьего члена участника их путешествия. Конь был невысок, но изящен. Гнедой, с почти чёрными тонкими точеными ногами и мордой. Бесспорно, этот скакун был под стать своему хозяину: красив и холен, возможно, быстр, но вот в выносливости его Маргарита сомневалась. Сможет ли он выдержать двоих седоков?

Жеребец, как будто прочитав мысли, фыркнул и ткнулся мордой в плечо девушки.

— Альтиметр, не шали, — Пирс взял коня под уздцы.

— Не подведи нас, Альтиметр, — Маргарита погладила бархатную ямочку на переносице коня, а тот словно понял и кивнул.

Усадив Маргариту позади, Пирс сомкнул ее ладони на поясе. Она была взволнована, но не от страха. На темном жеребце она въезжала в новую жизнь.

— Что это?

Маргарита вытянулась, чтобы среди деревьев внимательней рассмотреть необычные камни. Как будто нерадивый строитель пытался возвести башню, поставил необработанные камни по кругу и, разочаровавшись в творении, забросил работу. Кому понадобилось строить замок в лесу? Или это игрался ребенок великана? Вспышка — и Маргарита увидела гигантского уродливого малыша с лицом Вэнса, выставляющего камни одной рукой, а в ладони другой сжимающего рыцаря вместе с конем.

— Хочешь, подъедем ближе?

Пирса Гавестона не надо было просить о чем-то, каким-то чудом он угадывал желания Маргариты.

— Конечно!

— Похоже на древнее капище, — сделал вывод Пирс, когда они пересекли ров.

— Это поклонники древней религии постарались. Те, которые еще до римлян были, — поделилась своими соображениями Маргарита, кинув взгляд на небольшой, явно неприродный курган. Кольнуло неприятное чувство, что они могли потревожить могилу могучего волшебника.

Наконец-то они добрались до каменного круга, и Пирс, спустившись с коня, снял и Маргариту. Валуны оказались даже больше, чем представлялись издалека. Футов десять, не меньше. Маргарита сама не заметила, что подошла вплотную. Глаза и ноги вели ее к центру, к огромному зеленоватому камню — алтарю святыни. От камня легким маревом исходил пар, который становился гуще и гуще, окутывая все туманом. Скоро дымка стала совсем непроглядной, ощутимой. Хоть ножом режь и в тарелку клади, как любил говаривать Ральф Монтермер.

— Перро, — позвала Маргарита. Ответа не последовало.

Туман немного рассеялся, или же Маргарита, привыкнув, стала лучше ориентироваться, но оказалось, что в этом месте они не одни. Как они могли не заметить столько людей, для девушки оказалось загадкой. Впрочем, и незнакомцам не было дела до путешествующей парочки. Они творили нечто злое, противное. Несколько мужчин наблюдали за одним, стоящем на коленях, со связанными руками. Один из смотрящих подал знак, подняв вверх руку. Из тумана проступило еще два силуэта с обнаженными мечами. Один из палачей — как их назвать иначе? — насадил несчастную связанную жертву на клинок, как цыпленка на вертел. Другой резко взмахнул мечом…

Подул ветер, немного разгоняя туман. Картина еще чуть приоткрылась. Лиц Маргарита так и не увидела, но различила на красном сюрко главаря, командовавшем казнью, золотого льва Плантагенетов.

— Мэг! Что с тобой, Мэг?! — растерянный Пирс Гавестон приготовился схватить Маргариту за плечи и начать трясти. Оказалось достаточно одного прикосновения.

— Ты чуть не убил меня! — тумана не было, других людей, кроме гасконца, не было, но могильный холодок чего-то опасного, неотвратимого остался. — Так напугал.

— А ты меня! Зову, не отзываешься. Взгляд стеклянный, как будто привидение увидела.

— Я хочу поскорее уехать отсюда. Теперь я знаю, почему эта дорога так ненаезжена, — жалостливо попросила Маргарита. Пирс не возражал.

Наконец они выехали к реке.

— Вот она, Эйвон, — сообщил Пирс. — Теперь я точно знаю, куда направляться.

— Это хорошо, — Маргарита сняла туфли и по щиколотки зашла в холодную воду. — А в монастыре, наверно, уже обед. Хорошо, что ты знаешь, куда направляться, но скоро тебе придется путешествовать одному. Я не Альтиметр, травку щипать, а без еды умру от голода.

— Потерпи, моя жемчужина. Я не позволю тебе умереть, — заверил Пирс. — Ситуация требовала скорого решения, потому пришлось забыть о припасах.

Терпеть пришлось ровно до первых поселений, пересекших им путь. Насыщаясь хлебом и салом, Маргарита заявила, что они довольно сносны, хотя на самом деле эта нехитрая снедь показалась ей достойной королевского стола. Там же она впервые попробовала эль. Вкус восхваляемого крестьянином напитка, который он варил в собственном хозяйстве, ей не особенно понравился, но от него становилось весело, он словно придавал сил, потому Маргарита сделала вывод, что в умеренных дозах эль даже полезен.

Пирс сказал, что если они поторопятся, то только одну ночь проведут под кровом небес, а следующую уже в уютной гостинице в Уэймуте. Припасов взяли немного: хлеба и сала, сыра, а также двух жилистых цыплят.

Цыплят приговорили поздним вечером. Пирс сам исполнил приговор, сам ощипал их и сам же зажарил на костре. Маргарите досталась важная обязанность опробовать птичек . Они оказались лучше, чем она думала.

Достойное завершение нелегкого дня: пригревшись у костра, Маргарита дремала, положив голову на колени любимого рыцаря. Вот тут-то старые боги и припомнили, кто недавно нарушал их покой.

***  
Когда кто-то из послушниц отказывался просыпаться в положенное время, сестра Юдифь будила соню, плеская ей в лицо холодную воду. Осознавая, что ее снова обольют, Маргарита не спешила открывать глаза, пытаясь еще немного задержать чудесный сон. Пускай там были и неприятные моменты, такие как похищение, но это были лишь испытания, чтобы счастье с любимым не казалось легко достижимым.

— Перро, — прошептала Маргарита, рассчитывая, что если чуткий слух сестры Юдифь и уловит произнесенное имя, то можно объяснить, что она восхваляла святого Петра, явившегося ей во сне.

— Мэг… Нужно было остаться в доме того крестьянина…

Сон продолжался, хоть неугомонная сестра Юдифь продолжала плескать воду? Или не сон? Маргарита разобралась в происходящем, как только открыла глаза и взглянула на потухший костер. Лил дождь. Шёл ливень, такой, что легко можно было представить, с чего некогда начинался Великий потоп. Каким-то образом Пирсу Гавестону удалось перенести Маргариту под раскидистые ветви древнего дуба, не разбудив. Как ни была густа крона дерева, но и она начинала пропускать упрямые потоки. Пирс укрыл спутницу плащом и собственным телом, но против природы он был бессилен. Молния расколола темноту, ударив совсем рядом. Альтиметр тревожно заржал, но был заглушен раскатом грома. Маргарита взвизгнула и дернулась, плотнее прижимаясь к Пирсу. Она не боялась грозы, но одно дело переживать стихию за стенами замка, другое — в лесу без всякой защиты. Сквозь мокрую одежду Маргарита чувствовала жар его тела и вдруг поняла, что что это тепло вытеснило весь её страх.

И все же они промокли до нитки и продрогли.

Весь хворост намок, поэтому костер было не развести. Пришлось искать другой способ согреться.

— Нужно раздеться и высушить одежду, — сообщил Пирс.

— Раздеться? Ну уж нет! Кто тогда поручится за мою добродетель?! А как же твое обещание быть мне старшим братом? Да если бы Гилберт пытался расхаживать передо мной голый и требовал от меня того же, я бы отказалась от подобного родства. Да я бы имя его забыла! — Маргарита понимала, что предложение Пирса и правда возмутительно, но не настолько, чтобы так кричать. Понимала, но остановиться не могла. Она защищала себя от себя же самой, но куда это понять сердитому мужчине?

— Тогда в дорогу, — коротко и хлестко отрезал Пирс, не став тратить время на переубеждение.

Маргарита ожидала, что он привычно сядет на коня, посадит ее позади себя, но в этот раз Пирс решил дать отдохнуть Альтиметру, взяв его под уздцы и идя рядом. Он шел очень быстро, меряя землю огромными шагами, каждый из которых равнялся по меньшей мере двум Маргариты. Изредка, когда она значительно отставала, ей даже приходилось бежать. К мольбам остановиться или хотя бы двигаться медленнее Пирс оставался равнодушен.

— Сам отправляйся в свою Пикардию. Я остаюсь тут умирать, — заявила она, наконец решив, что не сдвинется с места, что бы ни случилось.

Пирс остановился, но даже не обернулся. Маргарита поколебалась мгновение, однако все же направилась к нему и его коню, стараясь двигаться медленно и с достоинством. Гасконец наконец-то соизволил посмотреть на свою спутницу, окинув взглядом от макушки до стоп. Маргарита поняла, что он проверял: благодаря длительной пешей прогулке она точно не мерзла, а одежда почти высохла.

— Хорошо, — сказал Пирс.

Дальше путешествие продолжили верхом на Альтиметре, в полном молчании.

Поначалуаговорить первой Маргарите мешала гордость. Потом от саднящего горла даже глотать стало трудно. Она запамятовала о скрытой опасности, что несла сырая, холодная ночь, и расплата пришла очень скоро в виде коварной болезни, высасывающей силы. «Разожми руки и упади в мои объятия, — говорила болезнь. — Ты обречена».

— Мэг, хватит дуться. Все, что мне пришлось сделать, было для твоей пользы или потаканием твоим капризам — первый не выдержал Пирс. Он решил устроить привал и перемирие. — Трудно же придется твоему мужу.

— Честь девушки — каприз? — Маргарита не узнала своего голоса: он стал тихим и хриплым. — Мне казалось, что еще вчера ты желал моей руки.

— Я тот отважный, что влюблен в трудности, — сказал Пирс и приложил к губам Маргариты палец, прежде, чем она успела что-то сказать. — Иди сюда.

Перед тем, как они снова отправились в дорогу, Пирс завернул Маргариту в свой плащ и усадил на лошадь уже впереди себя.


	19. Chapter 19

Маргарита почти не помнила, как они въехали в Уэймут, молодой, оживленный портовый город. Пирс обещал, что, как только она хорошенько отдохнет, они обязательно исследуют окрестности. Им все равно придется задержаться здесь несколько дней: нужно найти корабль с капитаном-ловкачом, который согласится переправить Пирса и его спутницу во Францию, и при этом не нарваться на пирата, который вполне мог облюбовать городскую пристань не как удобный объект для набега, а как место продажи награбленного.

Все же остаток этого дня и утро следующего Пирс посвятил не розыску корабля, а Маргарите. Большегрудая служанка ловила каждое слово гасконца и по его указаниям готовила тайный бальзам, способный изгнать любую хворь. Он слегка горчил, но это почти не чувствовалось благодаря щедро подмешанному мед, а наглая девица явно положила глаз на гостя, чего и не скрывала, каждый раз пытаясь зацепить Пирса округлым бедром, проходя рядом. Несколько раз Маргарита порывалась сообщить сопернице, что Пирс не брат ей, а возлюбленный, но бальзам слишком приятно обволакивал горло, унимал боль и утяжелял веки.

Утром или, может, днем Маргарита обнаружила, что спит голой. На ее возмущенные протесты Пирс заявил, что не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Одежду следовало проветрить, а бальзам лучше действовал, если ничто не мешало изгонять болезнь из тела. Раздевала Маргариту Дэнни, та самая нагловатая девица, племянница хозяина гостиницы. Брату же не дело смотреть на голую сестру!

— Сегодня вечером прогуляемся по набережной. Хозяин гостиницы говорил, сто воздух тут целительный. Заодно попрощаемся с Англией, — Пирс осторожно заправил за ухо прядь Маргариты, ласково проведя кончиками пальцев по ее щеке, встал с нехитрого деревянного стула и направился к двери.

— Верни мне платье: я пойду с тобой! — крикнула ему в спину Маргарита.

— Ты останешься здесь. Не бойся, это ненадолго. А платье я куплю тебе новое, — Пирс не обернулся и уже положил руку на дверную ручку.

— Купи, но пусть твоя Дэнни пока вернет мое старое, — отдала команду Маргарита.

— Хорошо, — согласился Пирс и вышел.

Вскоре появилась Дэнни с платьем Маргариты. Пытаясь угодить «сестре» красавчика-гостя, девушка не только выстирала ее платье, но и заштопала порвавшийся рукав.

— Это платье похоже на сутану послушницы, — заметила Дэнни.

— Ты так наблюдательна, — съязвила Маргарита, но служанка этого не заметила и продолжала приставать с вопросами:

— Разве не грех Вам носить такой наряд? Вы же к жениху направляетесь?

— Если девушка покидает стены монастыря, чтобы стать чьей-то супругой, или же, как Господня невеста, едет в другую обитель, то пока не доберется до нового дома, носит одеяние дома из которого ушла. И это не только монастырей касается, — взялась пояснять Маргарита. — Совсем глупая, раз не понимаешь?

— А вы не очень-то похожи с братом, — с милой улыбкой огрызнулась Дэнни, доказывая, что понимает она многое.

— Знаешь, почему монахини-бенедиктинки носят коричневое? — примирительно спросила Маргарита, возвращая улыбку служанке.

— Чтобы не видно было грязь на сутане? — предположила Дэнни.

Маргарита скорбно покачала головой.

— Как раз на темном грязь виднее всего.

— Я еще нужна вам, госпожа? — сразу вспомнила свое место служанка, решив не связываться со святошей.

— Иди, — равнодушно разрешила Маргарита, в душе радуясь избавлению от подобной компании.

Она переоценила свои силы, еще не восстановившиеся полностью после внезапной болезни. Разумно время ожидания потратить на отдых, а а не высматривать из окна Пирса в готовности покинуть город в любой момент.

— Леди Маргарет. Маргарет! Откройте. Я друг, — кто-то настойчивый негромко стучал в дверь и приглушенно говорил.

Он знал ее имя. Он мог быть человеком Пирса, но мог быть и врагом. Однажды Маргарита уже была обманута.

— Кто вы, друг? Назовите себя, — Маргарита вся обратилась в слух.

— Роджер Мортимер, барон Уигмора, — стоящий за дверью снова мелко забарабанил костяшками пальцев. — Вам лучше снять оборону. Ради безопасности Гавестона не стоит привлекать лишнего внимания.

Маргарита, больше не колеблясь, щелкнула задвижкой и отступила, пропуская гостя. Он не соврал, назвав себя Роджером Мортимером. На Празднике лебедей он был посвящен в рыцари на второй день после принца, а до этого соперничал с ним за внимание Элинор.

Маргарита сразу подошла к окну, распахнув его, и пояснила:

— Здесь душно.

— Я и не предполагал, что Вы собираетесь сбежать таким образом, — не дожидаясь приглашения, Мортимер присел на единственный в комнате стул. — Хотя от такой отчаянной женщины можно ожидать чего угодно.

Маргарита осторожно глянула на улицу. Прыгать в окно в ее планы не входило, но она могла бы просить о помощи своего рыцаря, появись он, или, наоборот предупредить его об опасности.

— Зачем Вы нас выслеживали, и в чем заключается Ваша помощь? — теперь объектом внимания Маргариты стал внезапный посетитель. Она пристально всмотрелась в лицо Мортимера. Ничего такого, что могло бы оттолкнуть и говорить о скрытых пороках и коварстве. Крупные черты, квадратный подбородок, разве что нос маловат и заострен. Волосы и бородка ухожены, ровно острижены. На дорожной темно-синей рубахе с широкими рукавами ни следа пыли. Под ровными ногтями покоящихся на коленях ладоней нет темной каймы, и на пальцах перстни. Напрашивался вывод, что Мортимер готовился к визиту.

— Мои люди случайно подстрелили голубя, несущего послание в замок Корф. Королю известно о побеге, и он уже приготовил западню. Как только вы ступите на корабль, вас схватят.

Маргарита снова тревожно взглянула за окно: обычная суета. Вот молочник проехал, грохоча пустыми крынками в тележке. Навстречу ему бежали мальчишки, преследуя друг друга и подгоняя, один едва не налетел на неспешно бредущую парочку. Никаких вооруженных всадников. Вот где идеальная западня, если подумать.

— Что Вы предлагаете нам сделать, чтобы избежать плена? — Маргарита говорила тихо, но сделала акцент на слове «нам».

— Надежные люди могли бы переправить Пирса через Портленд во Францию, — спокойно продолжил Мортимер.

— Вы никого не забыли? — искорка недовольства от вторжения незваного добродетеля грозила вспыхнуть пожаром гнева.

— Если Вы любите Пирса Гавестона — Вы останетесь в Англии.

— Достаточно, — Маргарита пересекла комнату, резко растворила дверь и указала наружу. — Вон!

— То, что он ослушался короля и вернулся Англию — уже смертный приговор, — Мортимер и не собирался подчиняться. — Ваше же похищение заменило топор на веревку.

— Он не похищал меня. Это сделал другой, — Маргарита все-таки прикрыла дверь, боясь, что опасный разговор станет достоянием посторонних ушей.

— Я знаю, — Роджер Мортимер встал, направился к строптивой беглянке и прежде, чем та снова попытается его выгнать, подпер дверь ладонью. — Это сделали Хьюго и Николас Одли.

— Это Вы тоже узнали из голубиного послания? — Маргарита снова заняла свой пост у окна. Теперь она руководствовалась не только опасениями за своего возлюбленного, но и желанием не дать прочитать себя: недоумение, брезгливость после упоминания имени Одли, страх.

— Я буду с Вами откровенен и рассчитываю на ответное доверие, — продолжал Мортимер. — Хьюго Одли — мой кузен.

— Вот как, — Маргарита подумала, что бегство через окно не такая уж и плохая идея.

— Он пытался вовлечь меня, я отказался. Он привлек другого кузена, тогда я попытался предотвратить роковую ошибку, но опоздал. Обстоятельства благоприятствовали отчаянному глупцу, мне же теперь преодолевать трудности, пытаясь его спасти. Предатель-садовник уже ничего не расскажет.

— Остаюсь я, да? — еще можно закричать, позвать на помощь: если люди короля в городе, они услышат и спасут ее от этого ужасного человека, или же можно попытаться выторговать себе жизнь. — Тогда стоит отпустить меня с моим любимым. Вина ляжет на нас двоих, и Ваш кузен останется чист.

— Боюсь, что все гораздо сложнее, чем Вам описал Пирс. Вы знаете, за что он был изгнан из Англии?

— Да.

Мортимер догадался о лжи и продолжил.

— Принц Эдуард требовал передать во владение лучшему другу имение в Понтье, король отказался.

— Принц! Он заботится о друзьях. Что в этом преступного? — защищала Маргарита того, кто дорог.

— В этом лишь малая толика вины. Принц и его лучший друг разорили имение королевского казначея за то, что он не согласился пойти на подлог.

— Все скоро забудется, — не уступала Маргарита.

— Так бы и случилось, если бы Гавестон не решил поторопить события, взяв в заложницы внучку короля.

— Я поехала добровольно, и Пирс относится ко мне со всем уважением.

— Для короля это не имеет значения. К тому же, если вы покините Англию, в дело вступит политика. Отверженный и гонимый рыцарь не сможет гарантировать безопасность своей высокородной дамы. Многие захотят воспользоваться этим, чтобы сделать козырем в игре против ее венценосного деда. От пиратов до короля Франции. Тогда полетят головы и виновных, и частично причастных. Что касается Пирса, то на его жизнь я не поставлю и пенса.

— Что же мне делать? Я не могу вернуться в обитель Святого Мелора, как ни в чем не бывало, будто чуть задержалась с прогулки. И Пирс меня не отпустит. Он помчится за мной на свою погибель. И я не хочу его отпускать… — Маргарита сжала виски, почувствовав боль. Так было легче перенести другую боль: от борьбы с самой собой. Проще всего обозвать Мортимера лжецом и прогнать, пустить всё на самотек, и будь, что будет.

— В приказе короля Вас приказано препроводить в замок Корф. Я мог бы отвезти Вас в монастырь святой Этельбурги, что при Дорчестере, а Вы — попросить там убежища.

За окном, перебивая все звуки, раздался громкий детский плач. Ребенок лет двух или трех, не разберешь, мальчик или девочка, в длинной сорочке и чепчике умудрился улизнуть от матери и пробежать несколько шагов. Побег закончился падением, криками и слезами. Зазевавшаяся мать подхватила чадо на руки, покрывая его щеки поцелуями, и в Уэймуте снова воцарился мир.

«Спасибо, Господи, за знак», — возблагодари Маргарита. Теперь она знала, как поступить.

— Вы предоставите мне чернила, перо и бумагу, чтобы написать послание? — обратилась она к Мортимеру.

Тот кивнул. Оруженосец рыцаря нашел даже небольшой столик, чтобы Маргарите было удобней.

«Как тяжела разлука, но за нею очень скоро последует встреча. Не ищи меня. Я ухожу для нашего общего счастья, чтобы всегда быть с тобой. Я освобождаю тебя от обещания пышной свадьбы. Достаточно маленькой церквушки и нескольких близких друзей. Прощай, и до встречи».

— Это может подтвердить подлинность вашего письма, — Мортимер протянул девушке знакомую ленту, уже немного истрепанную.

— Нет. Он решит, что это подлог, — Маргарита отрицательно махнула головой. — Вы отдадите ленту, но вместе с листом девичьего винограда.

Маргарита готова была отказаться от всего, если бы ей пришлось ехать верхом. Путешествовать также, как они передвигались с Пирсом, ей казалось кощунственным. Однако предусмотрительный Мортимер позаботился не только о дорожном плаще для Маргариты, но и о паланкине. Если сам он сопровождать ее не мог, так как взял на себя сложную задачу убедить Пирса отказаться от преследования, то поручил важную миссию самому надежному человеку в своем окружении, молодому шустрому оруженосцу Джону Чарлтону. Сколь любезен и внимателен ни был Джон, все его попытки разговорить странницу, вызвать хотя бы тень улыбки на ее лице провалились. Для Маргариты услужливый молодой человек значил не больше, чем деревья, росшие вдоль пути, или дорожная пыль. Остальные сопровождающие мужчины ниже рангом вели себя соответственно статусу и не обращали на Маргариту внимания, впрочем, как и она на них.

Она знала, что поступила верно. К тому же ее беспроигрышный план предполагал, пусть и с некоторыми жертвами с ее стороны, получение королевского благословения на брак с Пирсом. И все же она надеялась, что кто-то из сопровождающих сейчас сообщит, что их догоняет одинокий всадник.


	20. Chapter 20

Мортимер умел убеждать. К монастырю святой Этельбурги они добрались без происшествий. К горлу подкатил ком, когда за спиной Маргариты с глухим стуком сомкнулись ворота.

Молчаливым, мрачным монахиням достаточно было пары слов, чтобы понять ситуацию и провести новоприбывшую к матери-настоятельнице. Маргарита, следуя за проводницей, отсчитывала шаги по каменным полам и с тоской отмечала, насколько же отлична Святая Этельбурга от Святого Мелора, что в Эймсбери. В последнем были выбеленные стены и высокие потолки. Даже в сумрачный день там было светло, а в солнечный следовало жмуриться, чтобы не ослепнуть, а идя по коридорам, приходилось наступать на яркие блики витражей на полу. В Святой Этельбурге под ногами были лишь унылые серые камни, над головой низкие, давящие потолки, а сводчатые арки только довершали впечатление огромного склепа. Маргарита напомнила себе, почему отказалась от замка Корф в пользу монастыря: дать Пирсу несколько дополнительных дней для спасения, а себе укрытие от гнева деда, когда она сообщит ему одно важное известие.

Перед входом в кабинет Маргарита немного задержалась, собираясь с духом.

Настоятельницу они застали за изучением огромной амбарной книги. Она махнула рукой, указывая на стул, и продолжила подсчеты. Маргарита покорно присела и стала терпеливо ждать, стараясь не ерзать и не слишком уж рассматривать аббатису и окружающую обстановку.

— Итак, — настоятельница наконец-то захлопнула книгу и внимательно посмотрела на Маргариту. — Мое имя Иоанна. Как тебя звать, дитя?

Удивительно, но Маргариту приободрило это обращение. Она не могла определить истинный возраст настоятельницы. Та была высока и худа, с гладким лицом без морщин, узкими крыльями носа и тонкими губами, делавшими рот похожим на прорезь. Глаза чуть прищуренные, серые, внимательные, взгляд острый, как нож. Ее можно было принять за ровесницу Марии Вудстоской, если бы не руки. Они принадлежали старухе, испещренные морщинами и вздувшимся венами, словно иссохшая земля, с бледными заостренными ногтями. И все же Маргарита видела еще один добрый знак для достижения своей цели.

— Матушка Иоанна… — постаралась подластиться Маргарита. — Ваше имя…

— Что не так в моем имени? — выражение лица настоятельницы не изменилось, а интерес проявился только в прозвучавшем вопросе, но Маргарите этого было достаточно, чтобы, как ей казалось, поймать большую рыбку на маленькую наживку.

— Схожее имя носила та, которая подарила мне жизнь и кого я любила больше всего на свете, — подлила елея Маргарита.

— Жизнь дарит Господь, и его ты обязана любить и почитать более прочих, — пресекла попытки ее очаровать настоятельница. — Что касается твоей матери, научила ли она тебя учтивости? Как твое имя, и что привело тебя сюда?

— Простите, — смутилась просительница, но, собравшись, продолжила уже своим обычным тоном, без лишней приторности. — Мое имя Маргарита де Клер. Я дочь Гилберта де Клера, графа Глостера, — Маргарита рассказала все откровенно и без утайки. Потому что чем больше она рассказывала, тем яснее становились мысли. Она вдруг обнаружила, что пустота, засевшая где-то глубоко, в самых потаенных уголках души, покидает ее, оставляя невыносимую легкость. Маргарита запиналась только тогда, когда утирала со щек теплые слезы, а настоятельница слушала не перебивая, все с тем же выражением лица всепонимающего изваяния. Маргариту это не смущало. Закончив исповедь, она вздохнула, как освободившийся от своего груза Сизиф. — Вот и все.

— Итак, ты просишь, чтобы мы как можно скорее послали за королем Эдуардом, твоим дедом и опекуном, — впервые за время разговора настоятельница оживилась и заговорила быстрее и чуть громче, чем обычно.

— Как можно скорее! — пылко поддержала ее Маргарита. — Господь благословил этот храм, теперь и Вас не забудет.

— Господь направил тебя сюда, дитя, — губы настоятельницы растянулись, что должно быть означало улыбку. — Оставайся здесь. Твои беды закончились. Мы позаботимся о твоей душе.

В наставлении божьей женщины Маргарита не узрела зловещего предупреждения.

Маргариту проводили в келью, где ей предстояло обитать до приезда короля. Не в положении девушки жаловаться, но эта келья больше напоминала большой сундук, чем комнату: места хватало только для неширокой кровати. И если это был сундук, то она была ценной вещицей, которую лишь иногда вынимали, чтобы полюбоваться или проветрить.

Маргариту выпускали только на мессу. Остальное время она скучала в своем большом сундуке, где из украшений было только массивное деревянное распятие на стене. Даже безвкусную монастырскую еду ей приносили туда. Так миновало десять дней, самых долгих в ее жизни.

На одиннадцатый день монахиня пришла раньше, чем должна была принести обед. Устав запрещал лишние разговоры, потому женщина просто кивнула и раскрыла перед Маргаритой дверь. Так, как обычно ее водили на мессу, теперь снова вели к кабинету настоятельницы.

— Ваша Милость! — склонилась Маргарита в вежливом поклоне, как только оказалась за порогом. Еще бы ей не узнать венценосного гостя. Он сидел, развернув стул к двери, и ждал, пусть и не так долго, пока приведут смутьянку, а ждать Эдуард Длинногогий не любил.

Король не спешил позволять внучке выпрямиться. Вероятно, по его мнению, ее теперешнее смирение было лишь толикой предстоящего искупления.

— Набегалась, решила вернуться? — совсем не по-доброму спросил король.

— У меня очень веская причина вернуться и припасть к вашим ногам, чтобы просить милости, — несмотря на кроткие слова, Маргарита бесстрашно посмотрела деду в глаза.

— Проси, — велел Эдуард.

Король есть король, даже если сидит он не на троне, а на скромном монастырском стуле. Маргарита всегда восхищалась дедом, считая его самым храбрым, самым мудрым, самым величественным из мужчин. Она росла, а он всегда был таким — неизменным. Что переломилось в ней за прошлый год, почему теперь она видела перед собой крепящегося старика с пожелтевшей истончившейся кожей? Король поморщился как от брезгливости или снедающей боли.

— Позвольте сказать это только Вам, Ваша Милость, — кротко попросила Маргарита.

— Исключено! По уставу монастыря женщина не может оставаться наедине с мужчиной, — это выступила вперед настоятельница.

Маргарита была возмущена такой бесцеремонностью. Монахиня не просто нарушила незыблемое правило — не сметь высказываться, прежде, чем скажет король, — она посмела говорить за него.

— Я не принадлежу этой общине! — резкое возражение свело на нет все попытки изобразить раскаявшуюся грешницу.

— Ты просила защиты, так будь добра уважать наши законы, — губы настоятельницы скривились.

Король с интересом наблюдал за женской перебранкой, а потом провозгласил вердикт.

— Преподобная мать Иоанна, не мне, защитнику справедливости, нарушать законы. Итак, что ты так желала мне сообщить? — кивнул он Маргарите.

План Маргариты был не нов и проверен: именно таким способом ее мать отстояла второй брак, но он не предполагал присутствие стороннего свидетеля. Все усложнялось, но и потерять единственную, выстраданную возможность она не могла.

— Я жду ребенка от Пирса Гавестона! — выпалила Маргарита.

— Маленькая щлюха! Достойную дочь вырастила Джоанна! — король подскочил, как будто стул его стал раскаленным железом. Одним шагом он оказался возле непокорной внучки и, схватив ее волосы у затылка, ощутимо встряхнул. Маргарита ожидала дедовского гнева, ожидала даже, что ей придется претерпеть побои, но она помнила, каким отходчивым был король по отношению к своим потомкам женского пола после таких вспышек. Чем сильнее буря, тем ярче потом солнце.

— Не смейте! Моя матушка защищала святое: любовь и детей, которые иначе не смогли бы появиться. Разве Томас, Мария и Джоанна не дороги вам, Ваша Милость?

Король немного ослабил хватку, но косу все же не выпустил.

— Дура! Этот мерзавец и овцу бы натянул, если бы так смог приблизится ко двору. А ты наслушалась льстивых речей и ноги раздвинула, — Маргарита понимала, что сердце деда начинает смягчаться. Еще немного, и она будет прощена, но король вдруг задумался. — Подожди-ка, если тебя привезли сюда второго дня июня, то как ты успела так точно узнать?

— Мы зачали его еще в пору, когда я была в монастыре. Потому я должна была сбежать, — быстро придумала правдоподобную версию Маргарита.

— Дрянь!

В этот раз Эдуард Длинноногий встряхнул ее так ощутимо, что Маргарита вскрикнула.

— Девушка лжет, — неожиданно вмешалась до того безучастно наблюдавшая семейную ссору настоятельница. Она не останавливала короля, даже когда он начал сквернословить в храме, но когда наступил пик семейной ссоры и дальше предполагалось перемирие, она вдруг решила изменить ситуацию. — Мне точно известно, что девушка не беременна, — за десять дней заключения Маргариты монахини, и правда, могли в этом убедиться. — Мне же она говорила, что пока непорочна. Безбожник, похитивший ее из монастыря, ее не тронул. Возможно, истина где-то посередине?

— Что теперь скажешь? — Эдуард задрал голову Маргариты так, чтобы она смотрела ему в глаза. Понимая, что ложью о ребенке подписала любимому смертельный приговор, она начала оправдываться и защищать то, что было сейчас дороже жизни.

— Он не трогал меня. Все это время он был мне заботливым братом.

— Все это легко проверить, — снова вмешалась настоятельница.

— Мне нужны доказательства.

— Что вы хотите сделать?

Маргарита растерялась. Король вдруг отпустил ее, по одному только знаку монахини он вышел, вышла и настоятельница, но только для того, чтобы привести еще двух монахинь.

— Что вы собираетесь сделать? — испуганно повторила Маргарита, так как подручные настоятельницы стали наступать на нее. Она попятилась и, в конце концов, уперлась в стену, где и была поймана.

Монахини вытащили ее на середину комнаты и согнули чуть ли не пополам.

— Не дергайся, — предупредила настоятельница, поднимая вверх подол платья.

Не послушавшись, Маргарита задергалась еще больше, когда почувствовала сухие шершавые пальцы на своих потаенных местах. Бесполезно. Монахини только еще крепче сжали ее. Настоятельница слишком усердно исследовала ту часть на теле девушки, что свидетельствовала о разврате или невинности. Маргарита только всхлипывала, не в силах что-то сделать. Когда позорная проверка была наконец-то закончена, и монахини оставили жертву, она упала на колени, едва лишилась опоры, закрыла лицо ладонями и зарыдала.

Вскоре вернулся король.

— Гниль еще не коснулась ее тела, но душа запятнана, — сообщила настоятельница. — Но Господь любит эту девочку, потому она оказалась здесь.

— Кто я такой, чтобы спорить с Господом? — решил Эдуард. — Пусть остается, раз здесь ее место. Теперь уберите ее с глаз моих, а нам нужно кое-что еще обсудить.

Как безвольную большую куклу, Маргариту подняли и повели в выделенную комнатушку, а она просто перебирала ногами. Потом одна из монахинь принесла стопку одежды, положила на кровать и исчезла. Когда она вернулась, стопка лежала нетронутой, а Маргарита лежала, свернувшись клубочком, поджав колени к груди и обняв их руками.

Маргарита рассматривала распятье на стене, не находя в нем ничего нового, да и не пытаясь найти. Настоятельница, проводя проверку девственности, забрала ее чистоту. Она не причинила боли и не нанесла увечий, но каким-то образом ее прикосновения клеймами отпечатались на теле Маргариты. Она представила, как входит в реку, как трет себя между ног, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения позора, и в ней закипела злость: ее предал тот, кто должен был защитить. Король. Ее дед. Как посмел он не просто допустить проверку, но и требовать ее? Как мог оставить свою внучку, свою родную кровь в таком месте?

— Переоденься и следуй за мной. Я познакомлю тебя с твоими новыми сестрами и расскажу о правилах, которые отныне станут твоей жизнью.

— Вы не имели право раскрывать то, в чем я Вам исповедовалась! — заявила Маргарита, услышав голос настоятельницы.

— Я не имела право потворствовать лжи, — холодно ответила та. — Если ты не переоденешься сама, тебя переоденут силой. Выбирай. Это последний выбор, который ты можешь себе позволить.

— Хорошо.

Маргарита встала. Взяла рясу послушницы и покрывало. Настоятельница одобрительно кивнула, но тут девушка швырнула их на пол и с остервенением начала топтать. Монахиня не смутилась. Стукнув по двери ладонью, она вызвала двух подручных.

— Она одержима. Вы знаете, что делать, — монахини попытались схватить Маргариту, но она тоже знала, как поступать: отбивалась, царапалась и даже укусила одну из мучительниц, словно настоящая одержимая. Силы были неравны, и ее все-таки обездвижили, заломив руки. — Свяжите ее, чтобы не причинила вред себе и другим.

Оказывается, в монастыре было еще и подземелье с кельей-темницей. Туда, следуя приказу настоятельницы, несколько монахинь и притащили брыкающуюся и вырывающуюся Маргариту. Ее бросили на подстилку из прелой соломы и приковали за руки и ноги цепями. Маргарита притихла, сорвав голос от бесполезных криков и обессилев от метаний. Теперь ей было слышно каждое слово молитвы, читаемое оставшейся в келье монахиней. Время от времени божья женщина окропляла мнимую одержимую святой водой, стараясь, чтобы как можно больше влаги попадало на лицо. Поначалу Маргарита поворачивала голову, стряхивая капли, или же вытирала их о плечо. Потом, пусть в мыслях, но она сделала нечто более дерзкое: закрыла глаза и представила, что она не в темнице, а в лесу вместе с Пирсом Гавестоном в момент, когда их застал ливень, а святая вода — это струи дождя. Завтра они будут в Уэймуте, а потом далеко-далеко отсюда. Маргарита не могла видеть удивление на лице монахини, когда на лице одержимой промелькнула блаженная улыбка.

Эту монахиню сменила другая. Маргарита поняла по изменившемуся голосу, читавшему молитву. Она задремала и пропустила, когда новая чтица приняла дежурство. Эта монахиня поливала Маргариту водой еще усерднее, и неудивительно: ее щеку пересекало несколько красных полос — следы ногтей Маргариты. Просить эту женщину о снисхождении было бесполезно. Маргарита решила, чего не станет делать, даже если увидит перед собой облик святой. На противоположной от стены двери висел такой же крест, как и в сундучке-келье, где хранили Маргариту раньше, но смотреть на него долго мешала затекающая шея. Маргарита уставилась в потолок. Кажется, после пятой чтицы с ним стало твориться что-то необычное: камни начали растекаться, а из стыков между ними повалил дым.

Маргарита хотела закричать, но обнаружила, что дым вовсе не едкий, а невесомый, похожий на туман, и, хотя ее никто не расковал, путы исчезли. Ничто не мешало ей подойти к стене, которая вдруг начала таять, как снежный сугроб весной, только гораздо скорее. Таял весь монастырь вместе с молчаливыми, зловредными монахинями, а впереди, в нескольких шагах стояли люди. Маргарита начала понемногу узнавать происходящее. Она была уже свидетелем этого события, что предстало видением: наблюдатели, тот, кто командовал казнью, человек со знаком Плантагенетов, палачи, виновный… Ей следовало развернуться и бежать оттуда, что есть духу, но какая-то сила толкала ее вперед. Она прошла мимо наблюдателей, не разглядев лиц, прошла мимо того, кто носил золотых львов. Ее никто не остановил, и Маргарите пришла мысль, что она на самом деле мертва, а значит, живые не могут причинить ей вред. Страшное действо продолжалось с того момента, как в языческом капище его прогнал своим окриком Пирс. Второй из палачей опустил меч, и голова пленника отделилась от плеч, отлетая от тела, падая к ногам Маргариты. Какое дело мертвым к делам живых? Но казненный мертв, а значит, собрат Маргарите. Она опустила глаза, чтобы выяснить, чья смерть так настойчиво является ей, и закричала. Лицо! Это лицо!!! Ее рыцарь! Ее Перро! Все смешалось и закружилось: лес, туман, люди, она сама. Пока она не успела исчезнуть навсегда, Маргарита попыталась схватить мертвую голову любимого человека, чтобы хоть в смерти они були вместе. И тут на нее упало небо.

Но никуда оно не падало, а прочно крепилось к своему своду. Продолжал стоять на положенном ему месте и монастырь Святой Этельбурги. Маргарита не умерла. Просто болезнь, отступившая заботами Пирса в Уэймуте, вернулась вновь. У настоятельницы имелось на этот счет собственное мнение.

«Дьявол противится, покидая тело грешника. Господь милосерден! Так возблагодарим же его!»

Маргарита, как ни кощунственно это могло звучать, сомневалась в божьем милосердии. Если бы Бог был добр, он дал бы ей умереть, а не влачить существование без возлюбленного рыцаря и без будущего. Слишком тягостной оказалась разгадка тайны, приоткрытой ей древними силами. Человек, кого раньше она уважала больше всех, убил того, кого она больше всех любила. Мортимер соврал, обещая переправить Пирса в безопасное место. Или же что-то пошло не так. Король арестовал презревшего его волю гасконца и расправился с ним без суда, предав казни, позорной для опоясанного рыцаря. Маргарита против своего желания стала виновницей его гибели. За это ей следует расплачиваться всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Маргарита покорно облачилась в наряд послушницы: ненадолго, как заявила ей настоятельница. Согласно ее планам уже на праздник святого Мартина Маргарита примет постриг. Ей давалось чуть более трех месяцев, якобы обдумать решение. На самом деле настоятельница торопилась и выбрала самый короткий срок, чтобы окончательно сломить волю новой подопечной. Дела монастыря шли не очень хорошо, а приданное Маргариты и звучное имя помогли бы решить множество проблем и поднять Святую Этельбургу и саму Иоанну на несколько ступеней в иерархии служителей Господа.

Если бы не правила, которые невозможно было преступить даже амбициозной настоятельнице, то с Маргариту постригли бы сразу, как только она пришла в себя после болезни настолько, чтобы суметь произнести «да».

Чем дальше тянулось послушничество Маргариты, тем больше она убеждалась, что не создана для монастырской жизни. Устав Святой Этельбурги оказался куда суровее правил, установленных в Святом Мелора. Вставали они с первыми лучами солнца, разбуженные звуками колотушки. Шли на мессу, потом выполняли обязанности по монастырю. При этом часть тяжелой работы, такая как стирка и уход за скотиной, которую в Эймсбери выполняли светские служки, здесь полностью ложилась на монахинь. Голосом монастыря являлась настоятельница. Остальным монахиням под страхом наказания надлежало избегать лишних слов. Если какая-то женщина желала обратиться к одной из сестер, то просто тыкала в нее пальцем. Многие объяснения также проходили при помощи жестов. Иногда это выглядело так забавно, что, в какой бы тоске не пребывала Маргарита, ужимки монахинь вызывали у нее невольный смех.

К чему действительно невозможно было привыкнуть, так это к колючим рясам, сшитым из грубой шерсти. От них чесалось все тело, но как-то облегчить мучения не разрешалось ни днем, ни ночью. Считалось, что подобные неудобства — шаг к блаженству. Многие монахини даже подвязывались, чтобы усилить следствие. Однако нежная кожа Маргариты протестовала против таких издевательств. Однажды, не выдержав, девушка почесала спину о дверной косяк. Она наивно думала, что никто не заметит ее выходку, но в обед в ее миске не оказалось ничего, кроме воды, а при распределении обязанностей ей выпало мыть полы в трапезной.

После таких уроков, как бы не ненавидела Маргарита деда, она задумалась над тем, чтобы покаяться, обещать быть покорной, лишь бы он забрал ее отсюда. Оставалось придумать, как передать послание. Может, настоятельница почувствовала, что зреет бунт, поскольку несколько дней подряд вызывала Маргариту к себе для бесед об ее предназначении. Да и режим ей немного смягчили, освободив от особо тяжелых повинностей и заменив их чтением духовных текстов. Направляясь в очередной раз к кабинету настоятельницы, она не ждала никаких сюрпризов. Ее не удивило, что там присутствовала одна из монахинь, сестра Ефимия. Маргарита подозревала, что именно толстухе поручено шпионить за ценной послушницей. Оказалось, что мощными телесами Ефимия прикрыла еще одного присутствующего. Маргарита едва сдержала радостный крик: «Гилберт! Мой несносный братик!».

— Мэг, — как-то неуверенно позвал ее тот. Сестра Ефимия стала позади Маргариты и вроде как по-дружески, в знак поддержки положила свою большую руку ей на плечо.

— Теперь вы видите, граф, ваша сестра в полном здравии… — обратилась к нему настоятельница. — Вы можете забрать ее, если она того пожелает.

— Я желаю.

И Гилберт вывел ее из царства тьмы, словно Орфей Эвридику.


	21. Chapter 21

— Так значит, мой храбрый брат собирался взять в осаду монастырь и воевать с монахинями? — Маргариту везли из одного плена в другой, но пока она наслаждалась обретенной свободой. Дышала полной грудью. Ведь оказалось, что вне стен монастыря и летний воздух особый — слаще меда.

— Будешь насмехаться, сестричка, — верну обратно, — Гилберт был так доволен удачному вызволению Маргариты, что даже решил составить ей компанию в паланкине вместо того, чтобы ехать рядом на коне. Или же он боялся, что каким-то образом она снова может улизнуть? — Меня за такое самоуправство могли и от церкви отлучить, между прочим.

— Я не смеюсь. Иоанна ни за что бы не выпустила меня и мое приданное из цепких лапок, если бы не твоя решительность. Эта женщина коварнее отступника Брюса.

— Вот так-то, сестричка, — если бы гордость имела размер, то наполнявшая Гилберта разорвала бы его на мелкие части.

— Значит, наш дед-король решил простить меня? Или речь идет о замужестве? — сразу стала серьезной Маргарита.

— Наш дед умер, — печально поправил ее Гилберт. — Святоши не сообщили тебе?

— Нет, — коротко ответила Маргарита. Странное дело: она не чувствовала скорби. Жестокость короля убила любое проявление даже простого людского сожаления о непоправимой утрате. Когда-нибудь она его простит — когда-нибудь, но не сейчас.

— Вот выдам сестер замуж, тогда и самому можно, — после долгого молчания произнес Гилберт.

Маргарита незаметно вздохнула: она должна быть благодарна новому королю за то, что он вытащил ее из монастыря, но как коротка у того память. Наверняка ему известно, при каких обстоятельствах убили его лучшего друга. Не прошло и полгода, а он так легко отдает ее другому.

— Так тебе все-таки удалось отбить девушку у ее жениха? — если Гилберту не терпится похвастаться — пускай, она готова слушать.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — насторожился он, но тут же припомнил, с кем поделился тайной. — Лиззи! Вот болтушка! Ничего, все равно скоро все раскроется. Джон Бирмингем — отличный парень. Мы с ним еще можем породниться, если он женится не на моей Мод, а на ее сестре Эвелине.

— Она согласна? Эвелина?

Странный вопрос. Она женщина, пешка в игре амбиций отцов и опекунов, а для алчных мужей способ приобрести больше власти и богатства. Ее мнение никому не интересно.

— Эвелина — послушная дочь, и не пойдет против воли отца, — Гильберту не удалось удивить сестру, но к сказанному он добавил: — А вот граф Ольстер, отец девушек, капризничает. Может, графу Корнуоллу удастся его переубедить?

— Никогда не слышала о графе Корнуолле, — иногда Гилберт выступал тем еще сплетником. Зная брата, она не сомневалась, что тому не терпится сообщить ей нечто важное о загадочном графе Корнуолле. Она не ошиблась.

— Следовало больше интересоваться будущим мужем.

Гилберт сделал многозначительную паузу, ожидая дальнейших расспросов, но получил только:

— Мне уже известно, что он граф.

Чтобы не превратиться в безропотную послушную овечку Иоанны, Маргарите пришлось сковать свое сердце. Теперь оно оттаивало и кровоточило. Конечно же, она выйдет замуж за того, на кого ей укажет новый король, и будет хорошей женой, но потом… Пока она оградилась от будущего стеной, лелея и оплакивая свою такую короткую, прекрасную и болезненную страсть.

— Все наладится, — пообещал Гилберт. — И, дорогая сестра, не одна ты побывала в осаде.

— Что произошло, Гилберт?

— Я почти заманил в ловушку Брюса, хотя до того он почти поймал меня, — Гилерт, забыв о Корнуолле, пригладил шевелюру и начал рассказ о своих приключениях: — Мы шли несколькими разведывательными отрядами…

Пока Гилберт рассказывал, Маргарита представляла свой подарок на свадьбу брата. Полотно, подобное подаренному королевой Матильдой своему мужу. Коварные враги, победив один отряд, подбираются к войску Гилберта. Рыжеволосый предводитель вскидывает меч, приказывает отступать в подвернувшийся замок и организовывают оборону. Он везде: возле кладовых, присматривая, как распределяются припасы, приободряет воинов возле дозорных башен и первым сообщает, что войска Эдуарда подходят к городу.

— …А Брюс улепетывал своим ходом, когда лошадь под ним пала! — Гилберт совсем распалился под конец истории, но вдруг неожиданно добавил: — Так что у меня был шанс избавить себя и будущего тестя от неугодного родственника.

— Брюса? — вот это была интересная новость.

— Его жена Елизавета — сестра моей Мод.

— Я помню ее.

— Разве вы встречались? — Гилберт нахмурился, пытаясь уловить подвох в мрачном тоне Маргариты.

— Одна из женщин в цепях, которую везли, как трофей, на Празднике лебедей.

— Да.

Гилберт вспомнил, что отряду без него никуда, и покинул паланкин.

Маргарита надеялась, что брат везет ее в родной Каэрфилли, но решением короля до свадьбы ей надлежало проживать в замке Беркхамстед. Чтобы племянница не чувствовала себя пленницей, еще раньше туда прибыли два близких ей человека: горничная Сибл и наставница дама Мод. Хоть самого Эдуарда Маргарита не застала, но он передал, что в замке она не просто гостья, а хозяйка, и первым же приказом ее стало приготовить для себя купель.

— Три сильнее! Еще! Еще! — командовала она Сибл, наслаждаясь теплой водой, смывающей не только грязь и усталость, но и прошлые беды.

— Так и кожу можно стереть. Достаточно, госпожа, — пожаловалась служанка. — Вы и так уже вся красная.

— Ничего. Новая нарастет, — отвечала Маргарита, фыркая от щедрого потока воды, который вылила на нее Сибл.

Мягкая постель, шелковые простыни, балдахин, укрывающий сон. Разве можно сравнить это с жесткой лежанкой в монастыре? Маргарита позволила себе одну шалость, которая наверняка вызвала бы ужас скромниц-монахинь монастыря Святой Этельбурги: она скинула сорочку и растянулась на кровати, раскинув руки и ноги. Сон пришел сразу, как она сомкнула веки, а утро началось с нотаций.

— Этому Вас научили в монастыре? Что бы сказал ваш будущий муж на такую развязность? Куда Вам замуж, если ветер в голове до сих пор гуляет? — дама Мод пыталась прикрыть наготу воспитанницы, поскорее одев ее. Та не сопротивлялась, но и не помогала. Гораздо больше ее волновал другой вопрос, тот, который так и не задала Гилберту.

— Мой муж, граф Корнуолл. Кто он?

Гилберт по праву гордился дружбой с тем, кто носил это имя. Это был особый титул особ единых кровей с английскими королями. Первым графом Корнуоллом стал единокровный брат Вильгельма Завоевателя. Этот титул носил принц Джон, пока не стал королем. Потом он перешел его сыну Ричарду, будущему королю Германии. Ему же принадлежал и Беркхамстед, но сын Ричарда умер, не оставив потомства. Неужели король Эдуард передал столь блистательный титул кому-то из бастардов прежнего Корнуолла? Какое расточительство! Скорее король сохранил бы имя и прилагаемые богатые земли для кого-то из родных братьев. Но Томас и Эдмунд еще столь малы, так что о женитьбе не может быть и речи. Кузены Ланкастеры? Но они оба женаты. Правда, с тех пор, как Маргарита слышала о них последний раз, все могло измениться. Например, кто-то из них мог овдоветь. Или Томас развелся со своей бесплодной женой. При всей ограниченности выбора любой из вариантов имел слабые стороны и не объяснял поспешность, с которой устраивали свадьбу.

— Разве брат не просветил Вас? Хотя, возможно, он опасался, что так Вы откажетесь покидать монастырь.

Брат предупредил, что о похождениях Маргариты знает ограниченный круг людей, в который не входила дама Мод, потому придержала при себе колкость: «Да я бы и за дьявола вышла, лишь бы выбраться из божьего дома».

— Нет. Такой болтун, а тут как воды в рот набрал. Но все же, кто скрывается за именем графа Корнуолла? Он высокий или низкий? Старый или молодой? Кто его родители? Мне доводилось встречать его?

— Сколько вопросов, молодая леди, — дама Мод дождалась, пока Сибл полностью одела свою госпожу, и только тогда удовлетворила ее любопытство. — Вы, несомненно, уже встречались. Прошлой осенью он посещал Каэрфилли, сопровождая принца.

Маргарита боялась озвучить счастливую догадку, чтобы не спугнуть.

— Как его имя?

Несколько долгих мгновений показались ей часами. Наконец приговор был оглашен.

— Пирс Гавестон, — Наставница укоризненно покачала головой, когда ее подопечная вдруг рухнула на спину на кровать и закрыла лицо ладонями. — Тебе не удастся притвориться больной или даже мертвой. Все уже решено, — потом дама Мод попыталась утешить якобы убитую горем Маргариту. — Он не стар. Благоволением короля, теперь он один из богатейших людей Англии.

— Не просто благоволением! Король поставил его рядом с собой как равного, как брата. Разве посмеет теперь благородный Эдуард убить подло и недостойно того, кого сам возвеличил? — Маргарита раскрылась, поднялась так же резко, как упала; вступившись за короля и нового графа Корнуолла, она явно озадачила немолодую женщину.

— Что за разговоры об убийстве?

— Просто не стоило мне верить горячечному бреду! Почему он не встречал меня? Когда он наконец-то приедет на меня посмотреть?

Если бы она сейчас захохотала, то дама Мод наверняка бы решила, что подопечная повредилась рассудком.

— Запаситесь терпением, леди Маргарита. Все случится в свое время: и встреча, и свадьба, и урок латыни. Причем последнее произойдет скорее, чем вам бы хотелось.

— Какая латынь в такой чудесный день? — Маргарите сотворила нечто совсем для нее необычное: обняла сердитую даму Мод. Та отстранилась, но не сразу.

— Это вы мне повторите на латыни.

Латынь не шла в голову. Не сложилось и с рисованием, хотя Сибл заранее запасла бумагу и нужные для работы угольки. Дело было не в капризной музе — она как раз подбрасывала идею за идеей, — но даже если Маргарита и ухватилась хотя бы за одну, то все равно не удержала бы ее на бумаге. Мысли разбегались. Мысли возносили ее к небесам, и она словно не ходила, а летала, улыбаясь блаженной улыбкой. Маргариту не волновало, что подумает дама Мод или прислуга. С воскрешением любимого родилась новая Маргарита: уверенная, смелая, та, что не упустит удачу и разделит ее со своим суженым.

Уверенность, что встреча с Пирсом произойдет скоро, не покидала ее. Она звала его и уверила себя, что зов услышан. Потому, когда звук трубы прервал сон Маргариты, возвестив чей-то приезд, она спохватилась и уже хотела выскочить из комнаты, когда взбунтовалась Сибл, преградив хозяйке дорогу:

— Так нельзя! Вы же почти голая!

— Уйди! Закатаю в колодки! — предупредила ее Маргарита, пытаясь обойти.

— Хотя бы халат! — взмолилась служанка.

Накинуть халат оказалось делом одной минуты, и вот она уже мчалась вниз, перепрыгивая босыми ногами через ступеньки. Предчувствие ее не обмануло.

— Перро!

— Моя жемчужина, — это он произнес ей на ухо, крепко прижимая к себе, а у Маргариты не осталось вопросов, куда же девать руки: ими так хорошо обхватить крепкую шею, а пальцы просто созданы для того, чтобы зарыться в густые темные волосы. А губы созданы для того, чтобы прикоснуться к губам любимого. Не только прикоснуться. Пирс вдруг легко укусил ее нижнюю губу, а она не осталась в долгу, проделав тоже самое. Даже когда их языки соприкоснулись Маргарита не нашла в этом ничего противного. Наоборот, нега, что охватила ее, заставила забыть обо всем на свете. Они с Пирсом были единым целым, двумя реками, что сливаются в один поток. Потому она тяжело вздохнула, когда поцелуй прервался: ей не хватало воздуха.

Маргарита без смущения, но со стыдливым кокетством окинула взглядом тех, кто находился в зале. Пусть знают, что это ее мужчина, а она его женщина. Она собиралась спрятать лицо на груди Пирса, требуя защиты, но ее внимание привлек один из рыцарей в свите графа Корнуолла.

— Что он здесь делает?!

Гневный оклик касался Николаса Одли, стоявшего позади остальных мужчин и с самым невиннейшим видом рассматривающим потолок.

— Я все объясню, — шепнул Пирс Гавестон и попытался схватить Маргариту на руки.

— Не стоит, — отшатнулась она, а потом пошла к себе наверх, показав всему собранию голые лодыжки и пятки.

Последствия выходки не заставили себя ждать. Дама Мод долгое время распекала и поучала подопечную. Маргарита не помнила наставницу такой сердитой. Девушка слушала вполуха и мрачно отмалчивалась. Ее солнце закрыла туча, и дело было совсем не в поучениях дамы Мод.

Пирс не пытался ее упрекать и ругать. Он желал ее задобрить.

— У меня для тебя есть подарок, — сказал он, когда они вновь увиделись после утреннего инцидента.

— Дари, — разрешила она. — Думаешь, так избежишь объяснений?

— Доверяй мне, — попросил Пирс и надел на глаза Маргариты шелковую повязку.

Пока что Маргарита не заметила в его действиях подвоха и предпочла не противиться, пока будущий муж осторожно вел ее. Они остановились, и Пирс перехватил ладонь Маргариты, коснулся ею чего-то, напоминающего бархат, затем снял повязку.

Перед Маргаритой стояла лошадь. Необычная молодая кобылка, уже под седлом для прогулочной езды. Ее шерсть была светлая, почти персиковая. Голова и аккуратно вычесанная грива — темно-рыжие, такой же хвост и тонкие, изящные ноги, возле копыт оканчивающиеся белыми носочками. На лбу выделялась белая звездочка. Пирс ласково погладил пятнышко и произнес:

— Ее зовут Перл. Она твоя, любовь моя.

— Перл? Желаешь нанизать все жемчужины на одну нить? — услышал гасконец вместо благодарности.

Конечно, Пирс мог решить, что Маргарита злится за то, что он посмел приблизить к себе человека, нанесшего ей смертельное оскорбление. Она на это надеялась. На самом же деле Маргарита не нападала, а защищалась. Чуть дальше от Перл стоял оседланный Альтиметр, а значит, должно было последовать предложение конной прогулки.

— Только такой жемчужине, я бы доверил свою жемчужину, а ты обещала доверять мне.

Пирс взял Маргариту под локоть, она же, стараясь не выдать волнения, взобралась на подставку и уселась на свой подарок. Перл шла мягкой иноходью, легко, без подергиваний. Или же это была действительно уникальная лошадь, или возрожденная Маргарита лишилась своего страха.

Они ехали долго, Маргарита с непривычки даже начала уставать. Благо путешествовали они по ровной дороге, а не по лесным тропам, но потом Пирс свернул в сторону с объезженного пути, а Маргарита последовала за ним.

— Вот и он: Веруламиум! — сообщил Пирс, когда они выехали к развалинам древнего города, построенного римлянами, но покинутого.

— Зачем мы здесь?

— Мой отряд нашел его, когда, направляясь в Сент-Олбанс, немного увлекся охотой. Мы с тобой уже получили благословение местных ушедших богов, так почему бы не попросить его у богов пришлых?

«Забыть бы мне это благословение», — проворчала про себя Маргарита.

Пирс спешился и снял с лошади Маргариту. Скакунов они оставили на попечение оруженосца, тенью следующего за ними, а сами пошли бродить вдоль полуразрушенных стен.

— Очень скоро он может исчезнуть, — Пирс прикоснулся к довольно крепкой кладке камней.

— Ничто не вечно, — Маргарита представила, как стена не распадается, а наоборот, поднимается вверх, камни, как кости кожей, покрываются глиной и вот уже здание стоит целехонько, а из него выходят люди в причудливых нарядах. — Ветер, дожди, снега и солнце безжалостны к мертвым.

— Дело не в природе, — с какой-то непонятной грустью поправил ее Пирс. — Люди — вот главный враг этого места. Ты знаешь, что Сент-Олбанс выстроен из камней из этого города? А последнее землетрясение, наверное, разрушило здесь большую часть построек. Может, стоит запретить горожанам таскать отсюда камни?

— Живым они нужнее, чем мертвым, — возразила Маргарита, хотя ей и вправду вдруг стало жалко город, как будто он был еще не почившим существом, от которого безжалостные хищники кусок за куском сдирают мясо.

— Мы расположимся вот здесь, — Пирс остановился между двух колон, которые, возможно, когда-то поддерживали свод храма.

Предусмотрительно мужчина прихватил с собой простые припасами: пусть и холодное, но аппетитное копченое мясо, сыр, хлеб, сладковатое вино. Они присели на расстеленный плащ Пирса и разделили скромную трапезу.

— Итак, — Пирс смахнул с краешка рта Маргариты хлебную крошку или же просто воспользовался случаем коснуться ее лица. — Ты сердишься за то, что я получил опекунство над молодым Николасом Одли.

— Я перестану сердиться, если ты подтвердишь, что приблизил его лишь для того, чтобы при удобном случае сбросить с моста, — Маргарита отряхнула ладони.

— Не хотелось бы огорчать тебя, любовь моя, но я не стану сбрасывать несчастного парня ни с моста, ни со стен крепости, не стану жечь его огнем, колоть и вешать, — гасконец полуразлегся на боку, опершись на локоть.

— Вот как, — Маргарита попыталась встать, но была задержана: свободной рукой Пирс придавил ее платье. Вырваться не составило бы труда, но она пока оставила попытку. — Еще бы тебе избавляться от подельника.

— Ты догадалась, — и не собирался отрицать Пирс. — Но как?

Вот теперь Маргарита дернула платье, но будущий муж воспользовался тем, что, приподнявшись, она оказалась в шатком положении, ухватил за талию и повалил на себя.

— Странно, что столько знакомцев собирается в одном городе в одно и тоже время. Что урод Вэнс сразу же находит столько приятелей. Что Одли так скоро выходят на садовника и разоблачают хитроумный план мастера интриг и, зная, что соперника легко устранить, просто сдав его, ничего не предпринимают. А еще неподалеку крутится один влиятельный родственник братьев, — Маргарита считала разговор серьезным, но в таком положении он превращался в шутку. — Отпусти меня!

Пирс разжал руки, и Маргарите удалось скатиться с его груди.

— Ты верно догадалась. Я взял кузенов Одли как помощников.

— Чем ты думал? — понимая, что, попытавшись встать, только распалит мужчину и он продолжит игрища, Маргарита осталась лежать на спине.

— Они амбициозны, умны, смелы и, как оказалось, способны на неординарные решения. По крайней мере, на одного из них можно надеть повод, чтобы воспитать верную гончую, готовую перегрызть горло за хозяина. В награду же песик когда-нибудь получит титул лорда. Кстати, Николас — сирота и несколько лет опеки предполагает распоряжение его землями.

— Один раз пес уже укусил хозяина.

— Вторая ошибка станет последней.

Пирс снова продолжил откровенные ухаживания, теперь нависнув над Маргаритой и попытавшись поцеловать. Хотя после первого опыта она и убедилась в приятности подобной ласки, но в тот момент подходящего настроения не имела. К тому же она прекрасно понимала, к чему может привести ее попустительство.

— Не надо, — попросила она. — Ты обещал быть мне братом.

— Но обещание было дано до нашей помолвки, — хоть Маргарита отвернулась, не давая завладеть губами, Пирс пока что удовлетворился пылким поцелуем в шею.

— Я не хочу идти к алтарю с животом, — выдвинула она новый аргумент.

— Я сделаю так, что зачатия пока не случится, — пообещал ей пылкий жених.

— Хорошо! Делай также, как твой пес. Доверши то, что он не сделал! — Маргарита выкрикнула в лицо обвинения, как выплюнула, и замерла, перестав трепыхаться.

— Мэг! Ты же не говорила, что Одли пытались тебя обесчестить! — Пирс прекратил насильственные ласки и вопрошал строго, как судья.

— Говорить о подобном — пережить все вновь. Ты не хотел меня слышать, удовлетворившись недосказанным. Ты не спросил меня, что произошло, после того, как мы расстались в Уэймуте. Зачем тебе это? Ты даже не пытался спорить со мной, когда я попросила тебя оставить меня и спасать свою жизнь.

— Я… Мортимер! Проклятье! Я убью его! Он сказал, что спрятал тебя в монастыре!

Маргарита вновь, как тогда возле волчьей ямы, лицезрела ярость гасконца, пылающую в его глазах, выливающуюся в резких движениях. Она могла бы сжечь все вокруг. Но каким бы не было сильным это пламя, оказалось, что в новой Маргарите осталась искра боли и пережитой обиды, и она разгоралась.

— Ты беспокоишься о моей девственности? Знай, в монастыре, куда привез меня твой друг, проверили ее целостность. Там же очень своеобразно заботились о моей душе. Но, кажется, всем удобней это скрыть.

— Расскажи мне, Мэг!

И она рассказала, хотя поклялась себе раньше, что эта часть ее прошлого мертва и похоронена.


	22. Chapter 22

Прежде, чем вернуться в Беркхамстед, по просьбе Маргариты они заехали в Сен-Олбан, где в местном соборе хранились мощи святого, в честь которого и был назван город.

«Ты, тот, кто был верным воином своего короля, но пострадал от его несправедливости, — молилась Маргарита у раки святого, — не дай моему мужу повторить твой скорбный путь. Пусть обойдет его мученический венец. Пусть смерть к нему придет со славой в бою или с умиротворением в окружении скорбящих сыновей и дочерей. Прошу тебя, святой Олбан».

Выйдя из собора, Маргарита искала знак, что святой услышал ее, и нашла его во взмывшем ввысь голубе.

Пирс пробыл в замке еще один день. Время, проведенное с ним, не омрачило даже неприятное происшествие: один из подручных рыцарей свалился в ров, остался жив, но ушибов получил достаточно, чтобы для его перевозки пришлось организовать носилки. Конечно, несчастный до выздоровления мог был остаться и в Беркхамстеде, если бы не одно обстоятельство: неуклюжего рыцаря звали Николас Одли.

За время отсутствия Пирса Маргарита готовилась к свадьбе. Чтобы сопровождать супруга, графине Корнуолл следовало уверенно держаться в седле. На забавной церемонии, предшествующей бракосочетанию, ей предстоит выдержать экзамен и продемонстрировать свое умение управлять лошадью. Она будет убегать, а ее будущий муж должен ее догнать. Чтобы избежать любого конфуза, Маргарита отдавала верховой езде все утро до полудня.

Другое испытание придумал для Маргариты ее возлюбленный. Испытание умеренностью. Так твердила дама Мод. Купцы, изменив обычный путь, по приглашению то именем короля, то именем графа Корнуолла заезжали в замок Беркхамстед, чтобы продемонстрировать свой товар будущей графине. Здесь были и ткани, и меха, и самые искусные украшения. Дай Маргарите волю, она скупила бы все, но бдительным стражем рядом находилась дама Мод и твердила об умеренности.

— Хорошая жена и хозяйка не спустит состояние мужа на несколько тряпок и безделушек.

— Однако не следует забывать о справедливости и благодарности. Разве не это одно из достоинств хорошей жены и хозяйки? Эти люди преодолели долгий путь, прежде чем оказаться здесь. Так же мой муж: разве, пренебрегая его заботой, я не становлюсь неблагодарной? — возражала Маргарита, а ее сундуки постепенно наполнялись настоящими богатствами.

На седьмой день сентября в замке появился еще один купец, теперь из Венеции. В нем не было ничего необычного, кроме охраны. Купца сопровождал барон Мортимер собственной персоной.

— Неужели Ваши дела идут так плохо, что Вы решили поправить их защитой торгашей? — поинтересовалась Маргарита, перебирая яркие шелка.

— Пройдоха-венецианец считает, что ему повезло, хотя, знай он о цели визита, то сам бы взял с меня плату, — тихо проговорил Мортимер, по кивку головы оттягивая край красной ткани с рулона.

— Слишком яркая, — заявила капризная покупательница, покачав головой.

— Но такой прекрасной даме разве подойдут тусклые цвета? Вот лазурная, как море и ваши прекрасные очи, — тут же засуетился купец, демонстрируя другой рулон.

— Нет. Не то, — Маргарита вновь вернулась к красному шелку. — Если добавить золото, то будут цвета рода Клер.

— Разве мало Вам шьют платьев? — напомнила сидящая в стороне, но внимательно бдящая дама Мод.

— Это были бы особые наряды. Для меня, для Элинор и для Елизаветы. Неплохо было бы хоть так доказать единство нашей семьи, — Маргарита накинула шелк на плечо, как древняя римлянка — тогу.

— Умеренность, — напомнила дама Мод.

— Я оплачу, — вмешался Роджер Мортимер. — Это мой дар к предстоящей свадьбе.

Дама Мод отрицательно покачала головой, но Маргарита, проведя по образовавшимся шелковым складкам, а затем развернувшись так, что ткань обернула ее коконом, сообщила.

— Вот и хорошо!

— Рад угодить Вам, — склонился Мортимер.

— Неужели Вы хитростью пробрались в этот замок, чтобы сделать мне подарок? — шепнула Маргарита, когда Мортимер приблизился, придерживая шелк, и помогая освободиться.

— Я прибыл сюда, чтобы, рискуя быть обманутым, кое-что обменять, — услышала она негромкий ответ.

— Интересно… — уже начала она, но барон покосился на строгую наставницу.

Ловкач купец сразу понял ситуацию.

— Какой выбор, миледи! И к красному золото. Только полюбуйтесь, какие ожерелья. Как очаровательно они будут смотреться на Вашей прекрасной шейке.

Он подскочил к сундучку у окна и распахнул его. Там действительно оказалось несколько золотых ожерелий.

— Я примерю, — решила Маргарита.

— Милорд, может, Вы поможете? — венецианец оставил на столике раскрытый сундучок, а сам взял в руки серебряный диск зеркала.

— Что ценного есть у меня, и что такого есть у Вас, способного заинтересовать меня? — Маргарита повернулась боком и чуть откинула волосы, чтобы полюбоваться, как идеально располагалось на шее ожерелье с красными камнями различных оттенков. Гранат, шпинель и сердолик — называл купец, и вроде какой-то еще, но Маргарита пропустила. — Как ошейник на собаке, — пожаловалась она, понимая, что надо найти повод отказаться от такой красоты.

— Примерьте вот это, — теперь купец демонстрировал ожерелье, состоящее из двух цепей, большей и меньшей, каждая из которых заканчивалась подвесками из жадеита, и вновь отступил, чтобы позволить Мортимеру надеть на Маргариту украшение, а ей рассмотреть его внимательно.

— От Вас зависит жизнь одного глупца.

Маргарита почувствовала прикосновение пальцев мужчины к своему затылку.

— Хммм… Неужели Вы вновь пришли просить за своего нерадивого кузена? — если Мортимер не собирался отдаляться, то она сама сделала четверть шажка к серебряному диску и чуть выдвинула вперед плечо.

— Вы прозорливы. Ваш будущий муж желал бы вызвать его на поединок, но так как тот еще не является рыцарем, то просто обещал убить его, как шелудивого пса, — когда Маргарита повернула голову, то в отражении заметила слишком уж серьезное лицо Мортимера.

— Ничем не могу помочь, сэр Роджер. Тем более, однажды я уже спасла его от гнева короля. Теперь, даже если Вы скупите все драгоценности, я скажу "нет".

Сэр Роджер и Маргарита говорили вполголоса. Купец же постоянно трещал, то восхваляя красоту капризной покупательницы, то рассказывая, какую пользу в виде удачи, здоровья и славы могут принести те или иные камни и как они к лицу прекрасной даме. Если бы дама Мод и пыталась вслушаться, о чем велась беседа, то вряд ли разобрала хоть слово. Но маленький венецианец все слышал. После предположения Маргариты он так воодушевился, что даже стал казаться выше.

— Если я подарю Вам кое-что более ценное? Одну тайну Вашего мужа? — спросил Мортимер, примеряя на Маргариту следующее украшение.

— Неравноценный и несправедливый обмен, — заявила Маргарита, поправляя подвеску в виде креста.

— Я подарю Вам эту тайну и просто буду надеяться на Ваше милосердие, — так безнадежно произнес Мортимер, что Маргарита, понимая, что все это отразится в зеркале, сдержала злобный смешок.

— Говорите, — разрешила она.

— Когда Пирс узнал, что Вы покинули его, как я ни пытался его убедить, он рвался к Вам, леди Маргарита. Пришлось применить весомый аргумент в виде кулака по голове, — меж тем Мортимер снял и отложил в сторону последнее золотое ожерелье.

— Примерьте жемчуг! — тут же нашелся венецианец, демонстрируя содержимое следующего сундучка.

— И что дальше? — напомнила Маргарита.

— В Портлент его доставили в мешке, скрученным и с заткнутым ртом, выдавая за молодого хряка.

— Пресвятая Дева! Я понимаю, почему он молчал, — после услышанного будущая графиня Корнуолл потеряла всякий интерес к примерке.

— На голове, ниже темени, наверно, до сих пор заметен след, — продолжал Мортимер— Возвращаться , не зная, где Вы, не имело смысла. Он вынужден был смириться.

— Я верю вам. Эта тайна дорогого стоит, — всего на несколько ударов сердца Маргарита обернулась и взглянула в глаза сэру Роджеру.

— Возьмите вместе с ней и мою жизнь, — тот улыбнулся и кивнул. — Узнав, что я выдал его, Пирс наверняка захочет расправиться со мной. Я же не посмею разрушить Ваше выстраданное счастье.

— Что это? — после всех пережитых приключений, Маргарита стала неимоверно суеверна и кругом искала знаки. А еще она искала то, чем могла бы одарить будущего мужа, кроме сохраненной, предназначенной только ему невинности. Она нашла и знак, и подарок. В уголке обитого бархатом сундучка лежала одинокая необычная жемчужина, вытянутая, формой похожая на высохшую грушу или скорее неправильную каплю.

— Если Вы купите то ожерелье, что на Вас, я преподнесу этот камешек Вам как скромный дар к нему, — заверил купец.

— Я не буду брать ожерелье, но куплю жемчужину, — обозначенное украшение вернулось на свое прежнее место.

— Как скажете, госпожа, — купец продолжал улыбаться, но алчный блеск в маленьких бесцветных глазка потух. Опытный торговец знал, что распалить хорошенькую женщину — задача легкая. Она же, как Ева убедила Адама испробовать запретное яблоко, вытянет с мужчины средства на исполнение своих прихотей. Только «нет», означает «нет», как ни крути. Будь ты хоть Змием, отползи в сторонку и дождись нужного настроения. Только вот повезет кому-то другому, но не венецианцу Дарио. Хоть он и сумел продать несколько отрезов шелка, но хороший купец всегда стремится приумножить прибыль. Он уже потирал руки, представляя звонкие стерлинги, отсыпаемые щедрым рыцарем, но дама вдруг проявила стойкость к соблазну.

— Я скажу: можешь ли сделать этому камню оправу? И цепь к ней? — спросила капризная покупательница. Она отказалась от сокровища, но польстилась на негодный, хоть и редкий камень.

Дарио снова оживился.

— Всего лишь месяц, госпожа.

— Я оплачу, — заверил рыцарь.

— Я сама могу заплатить и за камень, и за работу, — отвергла его предложение девушка.

До разговора с Роджером Мортимером Маргарита не задумывалась о прощении, а после поняла, что прощать, в общем-то, нечего. Все закончилось само собой. Представив своего первого поклонника искалеченным или даже мертвым, Маргарита испытала жалость.

С просьбой к Пирсу о помиловании несчастного мальчика она решила не затягивать, но обставить все изящно, выдав и свои тайные знания. Чтобы побыть наедине с ним в его следующий визит, нареченные снова отправились на конную прогулку, правда, теперь не заезжали далеко, а расположились в живописном месте, чтобы насладиться обществом друг друга.

— Что ты делаешь? — не пытаясь освободиться из объятий, поинтересовался Пирс, когда Маргарита начала ощупывать его голову от затылка до темени.

— Ищу благословенный холм, спасший мою любовь от безрассудства и вернувший ко мне в полной сохранности… Почти в полной, — промурлыкала она и поцеловала возлюбленного в висок.

— Кому-то следовало укоротить длинный язык, — Пирс закрыл глаза, позволяя Маргарите легкими поцелуями покрывать веки, а недовольство выразилось в сморщенном носе, но не ласки были тому причиной. — Давай ты не будешь об этом вспоминать?

— Как скажешь, мой рыцарь, — Маргарита потерлась кончиком носа о его нос. — Только и ты прости обиду, которую нанесли мне. Если бы не было трудностей, мы бы не знали, что такое счастье.

— Моя мудрая жена, — теперь уже Пирс вступил в игру обмена поцелуями, сделав это по-своему, слегка прикусывая ее губу.

— Пока еще не жена, но скоро.

Скоро… Радостные и томительные дни ожидания Маргарита нанизывала, как жемчужины на нитку, пока не осталось ни одной. Счастливая невеста пыталась вспомнить хоть одного короля или легендарного героя, чья свадьба могла бы затмить или сравниться со свадьбой графа Корнуолла и Маргариты де Клер. В первый день проходил турнир, омраченный только одним происшествием: граф Корнуолл, к восторгу невесты, стал победителем, но вручил корону королевы Любви и Красоты ее старшей сестре Элинор.

— Стоит отблагодарить короля за его доброту. Но как ему угодить и дать то, что он желает? — пояснял Пирс, желая обнять увернувшуюся Маргариту.

— Конечно! Достойный подарок — леди Элинор в короне, — ворчала Маргарита и отворачивалась, не желая смотреть в бесстыжие ореховые глаза. — В моей короне!

— Верно! Но всем и так известно, кто королева моего сердца. К тому же этот турнир — всего лишь разминка. Главное состязание в честь моей прекрасной жены состоится через месяц. И о нем будут говорить веками, тогда как этот забудут через неделю, — Пирс опустился на колени, и сердце Маргариты дрогнуло. Она уже не могла сердиться. Ее возлюбленный прав: очень многое зависит от благосклонности короля.

— Но на кону честь Элинор, — все же засомневалась невеста.

— Ей оказана честь стать как никто ближе к королю. Подобная связь не позор, а выиграет от нее прежде всего она сама и ее неуемный муж.

— И уж в последнюю очередь мы, — хихикнула Маргарита.

— Моя прозорливая жена, — завладев ее ладонями, Пирс целовал кончики ее пальцев.

— Пока не жена, — напомнила Маргарита. — Еще одна ночь и один день.

— Они покажутся мне бесконечными, — заверил ее Пирс.

Для Маргариты же сутки пролетели как мгновение. Шуточная война за невесту, в ходе которой одна из армий снесла ограду какому-то крестьянину; конная погоня, сама церемония, когда Маргарита то с замиранием, то с бешеным биением сердца ждала слов, позволяющих ей поцеловать теперь уже мужа. Выход из церкви, когда новобрачных щедро обсыпали серебряными и золотыми монетами. Свадебный пир с огромным пирогом, богатым столом и менестрелями, оплаченными как один из подарков королем. Все как в счастливом сне, но она не боялась проснуться.

В этом проявлялась уже какая-то ирония: священник, щедро кропящий брачное ложе, а заодно и саму Маргариту святой водой, вернул парящую душу Маргариты назад в тело. Пирс выставлял за дверь хмельных развеселых советчиков и просто любопытствующих. Маргарите захотелось оказаться в их кругу, а еще лучше подальше отсюда, а не лежать неподвижно под покрывалом. Наконец все посторонние убрались восвояси.

— Вот мы и одни, — небрежно скинув халат зеленого шелка с вышитыми золотыми быками, Пирс приближался к брачному ложу.

— Да, муж мой, — прошептала Маргарита. Она смотрела на лицо избранника, на широкие плечи с очерченными мускулами, на грудь, покрытую темными волосками, но ниже старалась глаз не опускать. Как-то совсем не к месту всплыло воспоминание о позорной проверке девственности в монастыре Святой Этельбурги, а вместе с ним страх снова пережить прикосновения или даже что похуже, там, в тайных складках между ног.

— Еще не совсем муж, но скоро, — напомнил он и сделал шаг. И тут Маргарита взвизгнула, подскочила, как будто ее ужалили, и оказалась по ту сторону кровати.

— Подожди, — она вытянула вперед руку с вздернутой вверх ладонью, как будто это могло укрепить преграду.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поймал тебя, как злобный волк ягненка, моя почти жена? — он сделал еще шаг, приближаясь к ней, и, в общем-то, она понимала, насколько ненадежна преграда, что их разделяет.

— Нет, — Маргарита медленно обошла кровать. Пирс не останавливал, не шел за ней, просто поворачивался, пока она не застыла как раз напротив двери. Возможно, ей хватит времени, раскрыть щеколду и выскочить наружу. Но что дальше? Ее с позором вернут обратно или брат Гилберт внезапно проявит нрав и скажет, что следует повременить, пока между женихом и невестой наступит согласованность? Нет, этого Маргарита не желала. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты на меня посмотрел.

— Покажи, — приказал Пирс, а Маргарита вспомнила дуб, и струи дождя и его теплое тело.

Маргарита стащила сорочку через голову, понимая, насколько нелепо и беззащитно выглядела. Она прикрылась снятой одежкой, а потом откинула ее в сторону.

— Смотри!

Пирс не стал просто смотреть. Подскочил и заключил в цепкие объятья. Они боролись, и Маргарита побеждала, оказываясь сверху, а потом вдруг снова снизу. Она трогала и придумывала имена тому органу, которого не было у нее. Пирс наградил поцелуями два имени: «хвост, не туда врос» и, после нескольких манипуляций Маргариты, «неутомимое копье». Как раз после такого заявления он решил доказать, насколько его копье неутолимо.

— Ты готова? — спросил Пирс.

Она кивнула. Пирс расставил ее ноги и лег сверху. Было больно, но Маргарита, согласившись терпеть, стиснула зубы, а потом боль стала настолько резкой и невыносимой, что она потеряла сознание.

— Перро, — позвала она и ощупала кровать справа от себя. Внизу живота так болело. Маргарита не помнила, чтобы когда-либо испытывала подобную тупую боль. Но если бы ее муж прижал ее к себе, приласкал, пожалел, то боль не была бы столь нестерпимой.

— Тише, тише. Он беспокоился и прислал меня посидеть с Вами.

Вездесущая дама Мод! Маргарита и представить не могла, что первую брачную ночь проведет не с мужем, а с наставницей. Молодая жена отодвинулась от кровавого пятна, на котором лежала, прикоснулась к истерзанной плоти, а потом уставилась на пальцы: на них была кровь.

— Знатно поработал, да? — с вызовом бросила она наставнице. — И сбежал, да?

— Приложите-ка вот это. Станет легче, — дама Мод протянула Маргарите тряпицу, смоченную в отваре каких-то трав.

— Это вернет мужа в мою постель? — проворчала она, но все же сделала, что от нее просили.

— Он предупредил, что отправился по делам короля, — отвечала так спокойно дама Мод, как будто бросать жену в брачную ночь — дело обычное.

— Какие могут быть дела короля? Я его главное дело! — продолжала возмущаться Маргарита.

— Сердце подскажет вам запастись смирением: Вы теперь замужняя женщина, — учила наставница.

— Ненадолго!

Решение Маргариты было твердым и незыблемым. Она уедет с сестрой в ее поместье и откажется от близости с мужем. Через год потребует развод.

Пирс явился где-то около полудня и был встречен летящей подушкой.

— Виновен! Виновен! Можешь голову снести, только дай перед этим исповедоваться! — говорил он и все равно приближался.

— Зачем вернулся? Оставайся с королем! Пусть он тебе будет женой! — Маргарита искала что потяжелее, чтобы снова швырнуть это в непутевого мужа.

— Если бы я не покинул тебя, то, возможно, этого короля у нас бы уже не было, — Пирс поймал извивающуюся жену в объятия. — Мэг, поверь, ничто не заставило бы меня покинуть наше ложе, но сначала я испугался, что моя страсть убила тебя, а потом меня нашел Дональд Мар, паж Эдуарда. Помнишь такого?

— Что мне до какого-то пажа? — Маргарита перестала отбиваться, а Пирс воспринял ее мнимую покорность за право продолжить рассказ.

— Твоя неблагодарная сестра, крутя на глазах у всех любовь с собственным мужем, огорчила Эдуарда.

— Я не видела, с кем крутила любовь Элинор. Я смотрела только на тебя, — проворчала Маргарита.

— Я тоже. Потому не заметил, что Эдуард хватил лишнего и его потянуло на подвиги. Переодевшись простолюдином, он отправился в местную таверну. Я успел вовремя, так как наш герой почти ввязался в драку.

— Раз так... Ты должен был спасти короля. А у нас еще будет сотни и тысячи ночей…

Маргарита не верила, что произносила это. Злость ушла, стоило ее мужу открыться. Он оставил ее — виновен. Он спасал короля, это оправдание. Слишком шатко их положение как носителей имени Корнуолл, чтобы минута наслаждения перевесила долг.

— Моя мудрая жена… Моя жемчужина… — мурлыкал Пирс, полуразлегшись и положив голову на колени Маргарите.

Она запустила пальцы в его волосы: ее невероятный рыцарь. Она будет хранить его и больше никогда не отпустит.


End file.
